Ultima Parada
by SweetAlice13
Summary: Él era el hombre con el que ella soñaba y al que nunca se atrevió a amar. Pero ahora que habían vuelto a encontrarse, Rosalie Hale se veía obligada a enfrentarse a Emmett McCarty y a los sentimientos que aún fluían vertiginosamente entre ellos. RxE/AxJ
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**Argumento:**_

_Él era el hombre con el que ella soñaba y al que nunca se atrevió a amar. Pero ahora que habían vuelto a encontrarse, Rosalie Hale se veía obligada a enfrentarse a Emmett McCarty y a los sentimientos que aún fluían vertiginosamente entre ellos. Como en el mundo del automovilismo, Rose sabía que las apuestas eran altas... pero que también lo era el premio. Porque esta vez la única victoria verdadera sería la del amor._

* * *

**-1-**

**Rose** miraba fijamente los bajos del MG. El olor a aceite la envolvía mientras apretaba tornillos.

—¿Sabes, Jasper? No tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco que me hayas prestado este mono —su tersa voz de contraalto tenía un toque de sarcasmo.

—¿Para qué están los hermanos?

Rose oyó una sonrisa en su voz, aunque sólo veía los bajos de sus vaqueros gastados y sus zapatillas mugrientas.

—Es maravilloso que tengas esa amplitud de miras —apretó los dientes mientras trabajaba con la llave de carraca—. Algunos hermanos quizá se habrían empeñado en arreglar ellos mismos la transmisión.

—Yo no soy machista —contestó Jasper. Rose miró sus zapatillas mientras él cruzaba el suelo de cemento del garaje. Oyó el tintineo y el estrépito de las herramientas al moverse—. Si no hubieras decidido hacerte fotógrafa, te habría contratado en el taller.

—Por suerte para mí, prefiero el líquido de revelado al aceite de motor —Rose se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla—. Y pensar que si no me hubieran contratado para hacer las fotos del libro de Alice Brandon no estaría aquí, metida hasta los codos entre piezas de coche…

Cuando Rose oyó su risa cálida y fugaz comprendió de pronto cuánto lo había echado de menos. Quizá fuera porque los dos años que habían pasado separados no habían obrado ningún cambio en él. Jasper seguía siendo exactamente el mismo, como si ella hubiera cerrado la puerta y hubiera vuelto a abrirla sólo unos minutos después. Seguía teniendo la cara curtida y morena, con arrugas y mellas que prometían hacerse más profundas y atractivas con la edad. Su pelo seguía siendo tan rizado como el de ella, aunque el de Jasper era rubio oscuro y el suyo rubio intenso. Su bigote de siempre se torcía sobre su boca cuando sonreía. Rose no recordaba haberlo visto nunca sin él. Ella tenía seis años y el dieciséis cuando hizo su aparición y diecisiete años después se había convertido en un rasgo permanente de su cara. Rose había visto también que la temeridad de siempre seguía allí. Estaba en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en sus movimientos.

De pequeña había sentido adoración por él. Jasper era un héroe alto y dorado que le permitía seguirlo a todas partes y rendirle homenaje. Había sido él quien distraídamente le había puesto el mote de _Rose_ y la pequeña Rosalie Hale, que por entonces tenía diez años, se había aferrado a aquel nombre como si fuera un regalo. Cuando Jasper se fue de casa para dedicarse profesionalmente al automovilismo, Rose vivía para sus visitas ocasionales y sus cartas, que eran siempre cortas y esporádicas. En su ausencia, se volvió más dorado, más indestructible. Tenía veintitrés años cuando ganó su primera carrera importante. Rose tenía trece.

Aquel año de su vida (un año de aprendizaje, indeciso y vulnerable) había sido de indescriptible dolor. Era ya tarde cuando Rose volvía en coche de la ciudad con sus padres. La carretera estaba resbaladiza a causa de la nieve. Rose la veía precipitarse contra las lunas del coche mientras la radio emitía una melodía de Gershwin que ella, por ser demasiado joven, ni reconocía ni sabía apreciar. Se había tumbado en el asiento de atrás y con los ojos cerrados había empezado a tararear una canción más popular entre su generación. Deseó por un momento estar en casa para poder poner sus discos y llamar a su mejor amiga para hablar de las cosas importantes: los chicos.

No hubo aviso cuando el coche empezó a patinar. Daba vueltas frenéticamente, ganando velocidad a medida que las ruedas giraban sin encontrar agarre en la nieve mojada y lisa. Hubo un borrón blanco fuera de las ventanillas del coche y Rose oyó maldecir a su padre mientras luchaba por recuperar el control del volante, pero su miedo no tuvo ocasión de materializarse. Oyó el estruendo del impacto cuando el coche se estrelló contra el poste de teléfonos, sintió la sacudida y un dolor inmediato. Sintió el frío cuando la sacaron del coche y luego el restallido húmedo de la nieve contra su cara. Luego ya no sintió nada.

Fue la cara de Jasper lo primero que vio al despertar tras dos días en coma. Su oleada de alegría se heló cuando recordó el accidente. Lo vio en los ojos de Jasper: el cansancio, la pena, la resignación. Sacudió la cabeza para negar lo que él no le había dicho aún. Suavemente, él se inclinó para apoyar la mejilla sobre la suya.

—Ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro, Rose. Yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Y eso había hecho, a su modo. Durante los cuatro años siguientes, Rose fue de circuito en circuito. Se educó con una serie de tutores y diverso grado de éxito. Pero durante sus años adolescentes, Rosalie Hale aprendió algo más que historia americana o álgebra. Aprendió acerca de cilindradas y motores turbo; aprendió a desmontar un motor y a volver a montarlo; aprendió las reglas del pit lañe. Creció en un mundo eminentemente masculino, entre el olor de la gasolina y el rugido de los motores. La supervisión había sido laxa a veces; otras, inexistente.

Jasper Hale era un hombre con una pasión devoradora: las carreras de coches. Rose sabía que había ocasiones en que se olvidaba completamente de su existencia y lo aceptaba. Ver las fallas de su perfección sólo hacía que lo quisiera aún más. Creció salvaje y libre y también, paradójicamente, sobreprotegida.

La universidad había sido un shock. Durante los cuatro años siguientes, el mundo de Rose se expandió. Descubrió las rarezas de vivir en un colegio mayor femenino. Empezó a saber más sobre Rosalie Hale. Tenía una sensibilidad refinada para el color, el corte y la línea y empezó a desarrollar un gusto propio para la ropa.

Descubrió que los clubes y las hermandades femeninas no eran para ella; su infancia había sido demasiado libre como para permitirle aceptar normas y reglamentos. Le había resultado fácil resistirse a los universitarios, porque le parecían jovenzuelos tontos e inmaduros. Había entrado en la universidad siendo una muchacha larguirucha y torpe y había salido siendo una mujer esbelta como un junco, con su propia gracia innata y pasión por la fotografía. Durante los dos años que siguieron a su graduación, invirtió todo su talento y sus esfuerzos en construir su carrera. El encargo de Alice Brandon era un regalo por duplicado: le permitía pasar algún tiempo con su hermano y entreabrir un poco más la puerta del éxito. Rose sabía que la primera parte de aquel regalo era aún más importante para ella que la segunda.

—Supongo que te escandalizará saber que hacía más de dos años que no veía los bajos de un coche —afirmó mientras apretaba los últimos tornillos.

—¿Y qué haces cuando hay que ajustar la transmisión? —preguntó Jasper mientras echaba un último vistazo bajo el capó del MG.

—Mandarlo al taller —masculló Rose.

—¿Con lo que sabes? —Jasper estaba tan perplejo que se inclinó y miró con enfado su coronilla—. Por un crimen como ése te pueden caer entre veinte años y cadena perpetua.

—No tengo tiempo —Rose suspiró y añadió como si quisiera disculparse—: El mes pasado cambié los remaches y las bujías.

—Este coche es un clásico —Jasper cerró suavemente el capó y pasó su superficie con un trapo limpio—. Estás loca si dejas que alguien le meta mano.

—Bueno, no puedo mandárselo a Jacob cada vez que se acatarra y además… —Rose dejó de justificarse al oír que un coche se detenía fuera.

—Eh, que éste no es sitio para empresarios —Rose oyó una sonrisa en las palabras de su hermano mientras dejaba la llave de carraca.

—Sólo quería ver cómo va mi inversión.

Emmett McCarty. Rose reconoció al instante su voz baja y parsimoniosa. Y al instante sus manos se cerraron con fuerza. Notó un ardor burbujeante en la garganta. Se obligó lentamente a calmarse. «_Qué absurdo_», pensó mientras flexionaba los dedos. «_El resentimiento no debería sobrevivir a una separación de seis años_».

Vio desde su punto de observación que él también llevaba vaqueros y playeras. Aunque éstas no mostraban ninguna mancha de grasa, estaban desgastadas y viejas. «_Sólo ha venido a visitar los barrios bajos_», pensó y sofocó un bufido de indignación. «_Seis años es mucho tiempo_», se dijo. Quizá Emmett fuera ahora casi soportable. Aunque lo dudaba.

—No he podido venir al entrenamiento de esta mañana. ¿Qué tal se ha portado?

—200,558 —Rose oyó el chasquido y el burbujeo de una cerveza que alguien abría—. Jacob quiere darle un último repaso, pero es una joya, una auténtica joya —por el tono de su hermano, Rose comprendió que había olvidado que estaba allí, que se había olvidado de todo, menos del coche y la carrera.

—Está empeñado en batir un récord el domingo —se oyó un leve chasquido y un aroma acre llegó hasta Rose. Le sorprendió reconocer en él el olor de los puntos finos que Emmett solía fumar. Se frotó la nariz con el dorso de la mano como si quisiera borrar aquella fragancia de sus sentidos.

—¿Un juguete nuevo? —preguntó Emmett, acercándose al MG. Rose oyó que levantaba el capó—. Parece el cochecito que le compraste a tu hermana cuando se sacó el carné. ¿Sigue jugando con sus cámaras?

Ofuscada, Rose dio un empujón y salió de debajo del coche. Durante el instante en que permaneció tumbada en la camilla, vio cómo una expresión de sorpresa cruzaba el semblante de Emmett.

—Es el mismo cochecito —dijo con frialdad mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie—. Y yo no juego con las cámaras, trabajo con ellas.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, apartado de la cara manchada de grasa. El mono la hacía parecer amorfa y desaliñada. En una mano salpicada de aceite sostenía la llave de carraca. A pesar de su indignación, notó que Emmett McCarty estaba más atractivo que nunca. Aquellos seis años habían ahondado las arrugas de su cara huesuda, que por un extraño milagro, se libraba por poco de ser guapa. «_Guapo_» era una palabra demasiado insignificante para describir a Emmett McCarty. Su pelo, de un negro intenso, se rizaba y se metía bajo el cuello de su camisa y se desmandaba alrededor de su cara. Sus cejas se arqueaban ligeramente sobre unos ojos que podían pasar de un gris pétreo a un gris humo dependiendo de su humor. Una cicatriz pequeña y blanca sobre la ceja izquierda contrarrestaba sus facciones clásicas y aristocráticas. Era más alto que Jasper y más atlético y había en sus maneras una despreocupación de la que carecía Jasper.

Rose sabía que aquella fachada de indolencia encubría una aguda conciencia de su entorno. Durante sus veinte años, había sido uno de los mejores pilotos del mundillo del automovilismo. Rose había oído decir que Emmett McCarty tenía las manos de un cirujano, el instinto de un lobo y la desvergüenza del diablo. A los treinta, había ganado el campeonato del mundo y se había retirado bruscamente. Rose sabía por las escuetas cartas de su hermano que Emmett llevaba tres años patrocinando con éxito coches y pilotos. Vio cómo su boca formaba la sonrisa de medio lado que siempre había sido su distintivo.

—Vaya, pero si es Rose —sus ojos se deslizaron por el mono y volvieron luego a posarse en su cara—. No has cambiado nada en seis años.

—Ni tú —replicó ella, furiosa por hallarse con aquel atuendo en su primer encuentro. Se sentía otra vez como una adolescente estúpida y desgarbada—. Qué pena.

—Sigues teniendo la lengua tan afilada como siempre —sus dientes relumbraron en una sonrisa—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

—Todo lo que he podido —contestó ella y le tendió la llave a su hermano.

—Sigue sin tener ningún respeto a sus mayores —le dijo Emmett a Jasper mientras sus ojos se detenían en el semblante rebelde de Rose—. Te daría un beso, pero nunca me ha gustado el sabor del aceite de motor.

Se estaba burlando de ella, como había hecho siempre y Rose levantó la barbilla, como de costumbre.

—Por suerte para nosotros, Jasper tiene una provisión de aceite ilimitada.

—Si te paseas así el resto de la temporada —la advirtió Jasper mientras colocaba en su sitio la herramienta—, muy bien podrías trabajar en los talleres.

—¿La temporada? —la mirada de Emmett se afiló mientras daba una calada a su cigarro—. ¿Vas a quedarte toda la temporada? Menudas vacaciones.

—Nada de eso —Rose se limpió las palmas en las perneras del mono e intentó ponerse digna—. Estoy aquí como fotógrafa, no como espectadora.

—Rose está trabajando con esa escritora, Alice Brandon —dijo Jasper mientras volvió a recoger su cerveza—. ¿No te lo dije?

—Dijiste algo de la escritora —murmuró Emmett. Estaba estudiando la cara de Rose como si quisiera ver por debajo de las manchas de grasa—. Entonces, ¿vas a volver al circuito?

Rose recordaba la intensidad de sus ojos. Había veces en que podían cortarle la respiración. Había algo descarnado y profundo en aquel hombre. Rose había sido consciente de su sensualidad básica incluso siendo una adolescente. Más tarde la había encontrado fascinante y ahora conocía sus peligros. Por pura fuerza de voluntad logró sostenerle la mirada.

—Eso es. Es una lástima que tú no.

—Te equivocas —contestó él. La intensidad desapareció de sus ojos y Rose los vio aclararse de nuevo—. Jasper va a pilotar mi coche. Pienso viajar con el equipo y verlo ganar —vio que Rose fruncía el ceño antes de volverse hacia su hermano—. Supongo que conoceré a Alice Brandon en la fiesta que dais esta noche. No te laves la cara, Rose —tocó una parte de su barbilla que estaba limpia antes de acercarse a la puerta—. Puede que no te reconozca. Deberíamos bailar juntos al menos una vez, por los viejos tiempos.

—Por mí puedes meterte tu baile por el obturador —le gritó Rose; luego se maldijo por cambiar la dignidad por pullas infantiles. Tras lanzar a Jasper una mirada de enfado, se quitó el mono—. Nunca entenderé tu gusto en cuestión de amigos.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana mientras Emmett se alejaba en su coche.

—Más vale que pruebes el coche antes de irte a casa. Puede que necesite algún ajuste.

Rose suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Claro.

* * *

**Que les parece? les digo que es una historia muy buena... espero su apoyo**

**bye**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-2-**_

El vestido que Rose eligió para la velada era de crespón de China, fino como papel. Los apagados tonos de lavanda y verde pastel se ceñían a su figura esbelta y curvilínea y flotaban en torno a ella. Con su falda larga y su corpiño sin tirantes, cubierto por una chaqueta corta finísima, era un vestido romántico. Y también muy atrayente. Rose pensó con agria satisfacción que Emmett McCarty iba a llevarse una sorpresa. Rosalie Hale ya no era una adolescente. Tras ponerse unos aretes de oro en las orejas, retrocedió para juzgar el resultado.

Tenía el pelo suelto, lo había dejado caer por debajo de los hombros, en una espesa melena de lustrosos rizos rubios. Su cara estaba ya limpia de manchas negras. Sus pómulos salientes añadían elegancia y delicadeza al aire pícaro y mordaz de su cara triangular. Sus ojos eran almendrados, ni verdes del todo, ni del todo grises. Su nariz era afilada y aristocrática, su boca carnosa y a un paso de ser demasiado grande. En sus ojos había un asomo de la temeridad de su hermano, aunque contenido y sofocado. Había algo de salvaje en ella, en parte cervatilla, en parte tigresa. Poseía, mucho más que belleza, una sensualidad terrenal sin explotar. Estaba hecha de contradicciones. Su figura esbelta y su tez marfileña la hacían parecer frágil, al tiempo que el fuego de su pelo y el descaro de su mirada lanzaban un desafío. Tenía la impresión de que la noche requería un reto.

Justo cuando se estaba poniendo los zapatos, llamaron a la puerta.

—Rose ¿puedo pasar? —Alice Brandon se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y luego la abrió—. ¡Vaya, estás maravillosa!

Rose se volvió con una sonrisa.

—Tú también.

El vestido de gasa azul claro de Alice cuadraba a la perfección con su aire de muñeca de porcelana. Mientras contemplaba a aquella mujer guapa, pelinegra y menuda, Rose volvió a preguntarse de dónde sacaba fuerzas para dedicarse a un oficio tan exigente como el de periodista independiente. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para conseguir entrevistas tan a fondo, hablando como un capullo de magnolia y con aquella apariencia de orquídea de invernadero? Se conocían desde hacía seis meses y aunque Alice le llevaba cinco años, Rose estaba empezando a desarrollar instintos maternales hacia la más mayor de las dos.

—¿No es fantástico empezar un trabajo con una fiesta? —Alice se acercó a la cama y se sentó mientras Rose se pasaba un peine por el pelo—. La casa de tu hermano es encantadora, Rose. Mi habitación es perfecta.

—Era nuestra casa cuando éramos pequeños —le dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño sobre su frasco de perfume—. Jasper la conservó como una especie de camAliceento base, porque está muy cerca de Indianápolis —su gesto se convirtió en una sonrisa—. Siempre le ha gustado acampar cerca del circuito.

—Es un encanto —Alice pasó los dedos por su pelo corto y liso—. Y muy generoso por aguantarme hasta que empiece el campeonato.

—Es un encanto, sí —Rose se rió y se inclinó hacia el espejo para pintarse los labios—. A no ser que esté planificando la estrategia de una carrera. Ya te darás cuenta de que algunas veces se olvida del resto del mundo —miró fijamente la barra de labios y luego la cerró con cuidado—. Alice… —inhaló rápidamente, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Alice en el espejo—. Ya que vamos a viajar juntos, creo que deberías comprender un poco a Jasper. Es… —suspiró y movió los hombros—. No siempre es encantador. A veces es brusco y tiene mal genio y es francamente desagradable. Es muy inquieto, muy competitivo. Correr es su vida y a veces olvida que las personas no son tan insensibles como los coches.

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿no? —la lucidez y el destello de compasión de los serenos ojos azules de Alice eran una de las razones de su éxito profesional. No sólo era capaz de intuir a los demás, sino también de sentir afecto por ellos.

—Más que a nada en el mundo —Rose se volvió hasta que se encontró con la cara de Alice y no con su reflejo—. Más aún desde que crecí y me di cuenta de que era humano. Jasper no tenía por qué asumir la responsabilidad de criarme. Creo que hasta que estaba en la universidad no se me ocurrió que había podido elegir. Podría haberme colocado en un hogar de acogida; nadie se lo habría reprochado. De hecho… —sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de los hombros y se recostó luego contra la cómoda—, estoy segura de que algunos lo criticaron por no hacerlo. Me llevó con él y eso era lo que yo necesitaba. Eso nunca lo olvidaré. Puede que algún día pueda devolverle el favor —se irguió, sonriendo—. Creo que será mejor que baje y me asegure que los camareros lo tienen todo preparado. Pronto empezarán a llegar los invitados.

—Voy contigo —Alice se levantó y se movió hacia la puerta—. ¿Y qué hay de ese tal Emmett McCarty del que te quejabas antes? Si he hecho bien mis deberes, es un ex corredor, un ex corredor con mucho éxito y ahora dirige _McCarty Corporation_, que entre otras cosas diseña coches de carreras. Ha diseñado y es dueño de varios coches de fórmula uno, incluido el que pilotará tu hermano esta temporada. Y sí… el coche de Indianápolis también. ¿No es…? —chasqueó levemente la lengua, irritada, cuando su inventario de datos empezó a hacerse menos preciso—. Procede de una familia muy rica y antigua, ¿no? De Boston o de New Haven, una familia de navieros o de importadores. Extraordinariamente rica.

—De Boston, navieros y repugnantes —afirmó Rose mientras bajaban a la primera planta—. No me hagas hablar de él esta noche o tendrás pesadillas.

—¿Detecto una pizca de desagrado?

—Detectas una tonelada de desagrado —contestó Rose—. Necesitaría una habitación muy grande para guardar mi desagrado hacia Emmett McCarty.

—Mmm... y los alquileres están por las nubes.

—Lo cual sólo hace que me desagrade aún más.

Rose se dirigió directamente al comedor y examinó la mesa. Sobre un mantel índigo había dispuestas bandejas de madera lacada. El centro era un jarrón de cerámica con narcisos y ramos de cornejo. Una mirada a la disposición de la mesa, a las velas amarillas, cortas y gruesas, en sus soportes de madera, bastó para convencer a Rose de que el encargado del catering conocía su oficio. Obviamente, el lema parecía ser «informalidad relajada».

—Está muy bien —Rose se resistió a la tentación de hundir el dedo en un cuenco de caviar con hielo cuando el encargado del catering entró a toda prisa desde la cocina.

Era un hombre bajo y nervioso, calvo a excepción de un fino cerco de pelo que se teñía de negro intenso. Caminaba con pasos rápidos, arrastrando los pies.

—Llegan pronto —se colocó defensivamente entre Rose y el caviar—. Los invitados no empezarán a llegar hasta dentro de un cuarto de hora.

—Soy Rosalie Hale, la hermana del señor Hale —ella le ofreció una sonrisa como bandera de tregua—. He pensado que tal vez pudiera ayudar.

—¿Ayudar? ¡Oh, no, santo cielo, no! —para enfatizar sus palabras, sacudió la mano hacia ella como si fuera una mosca fastidiosa que amenazara su paté—. No debe tocar nada. Está todo equilibrado.

—Y muy bien, por cierto —dijo Alice conciliadoramente mientras apretaba el brazo de Rose a modo de advertencia—. Vamos a tomar una copa, Rose y a esperar a que lleguen los demás.

—Qué hombre más tonto y más pomposo —masculló Rose mientras Alice la urgía a entrar en el cuarto de estar.

—¿Tú dejas que alguien toque tus cámaras? —preguntó Alice con suave curiosidad al tiempo que se dejaba caer en una silla.

Rose se echó a reír mientras inspeccionaba el bar portátil.

—Tienes razón. En fin, aquí parece haber alcohol suficiente para emborrachar a un regimiento un año entero. El problema es que lo más complicado que sé preparar es el gin-tonic que bebe Jasper.

—Si hay una botella de jerez seco, pon un poco en una copita muy pequeña. Eso no será pedirle demasiado a tu habilidad. ¿Vas a acompañarme?

—No —Rose rebuscó entre las botellas—. Beber suele hacer que me vuelva un poco demasiado sincera. Olvido las normas básicas de la supervivencia: el tacto y la diplomacia. ¿Conoces a Joyce Canfield, la editora jefe de Día de boda? —Alice dio una respuesta afirmativa mientras Rose localizaba el jerez y lo servía—. Me encontré con ella en un cóctel hace un par de meses. Yo había hecho varios trabajos para la revista. El caso es que me preguntó qué me parecía su vestido. La miré por encima del borde de mi segundo vino blanco con soda y le dije que debería evitar el amarillo, que hacía que pareciera cetrina —Rose cruzó la habitación y le dio a Alice su copa—. Sincera, pero tonta. Desde entonces no he vuelto a fotografiar ni un ramo de flores mustio para Día de boda.

Alice soltó su risa serena y vaporosa y bebió un sorbo de jerez.

—Intentaré acordarme de no hacerte ninguna pregunta peligrosa cuando tengas una copa en la mano —vio a Rose pasar el dedo por una velador alto—. ¿Te sientes rara estando en casa?

Los ojos de Rose eran oscuros: apenas unas salpicaduras de verde sobre un fondo gris.

—Me trae recuerdos. Es curioso, la verdad es que hace años que no pienso en mi vida aquí, pero ahora… —se acercó a la ventana y apartó el visillo de color marfil. Fuera, el sol se hundía en el cielo, despidiendo de sí ramilletes de luz roja y dorada—. ¿Sabes?, éste es en realidad el único lugar que puedo definir como un hogar. Nueva York no cuenta. Desde que murieron mis padres, me he mudado muchas veces, primero con Jasper y luego por mi trabajo. Sólo ahora que estoy aquí se me ocurre pensar lo desarraigada que ha sido mi vida.

—¿Quieres raíces, Rose?

—No lo sé —cuando se volvió hacia Alice, su cara tenía una expresión de perplejidad—. No lo sé —repitió—. Puede ser. Pero quiero algo. Y está ahí fuera —entornó los ojos y se quedó mirando algo que no podía ver aún.

—¿Qué es?

Rose se sobresaltó cuando aquella voz hizo añicos sus pensamientos. Jasper estaba en la puerta, observándola con su sonrisa despreocupada y las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones marrones. Como siempre, había a su alrededor una aureola de agitación.

—¡Vaya! —Rose le lanzó una mirada pensativa y se acercó a él—. Seda, ¿eh? —haciendo uso de sus prerrogativas como hermana, pasó el dedo por el cuello de su camisa—. Supongo que no cambiarás muchos motores con esto —Jasper le tiró del pelo y la besó simultáneamente.

Con sus zapatos de tacón, Rose era casi tan alta como él y los ojos de ambos quedaban al mismo nivel. Alice, que los estaba observando, reparó en lo poco que se parecían; sólo su pelo, espeso y rizado, era similar. Los ojos de Jasper eran verdes de verdad y oscuros y su rostro era largo y estrecho. No había en él ni rastro de la elegancia o la delicadeza de su hermana. Al estudiar su perfil, Alice sintió que un leve estremecimiento le corría por la espalda. Rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia su copa. Los trabajos de larga duración y los estremecimientos no casaban bien.

—Voy a prepararte una copa —dijo Rose y apartándose de su hermano, se acercó al bar—. No nos atrevemos a entrar en la otra habitación hasta dentro de dos minutos y medio. ¡Uy, no hay hielo! —cerró la tapa de la cubitera y se encogió de hombros—. En un rasgo de heroísmo, le plantaré cara al encargado del catering. Alice está bebiendo jerez —dijo por encima del hombro mientras salía de la habitación.

—¿Quieres otra copa? —preguntó Jasper, fijando su atención en Alice por primera vez.

—No, gracias —ella sonrió y se llevó la copa a los labios—. No he tenido ocasión de darte las gracias por aguantarme. No sabes lo agradable que es no tener que dormir en un hotel.

—Lo sé todo sobre los hoteles —Jasper sonrió y se sentó frente a ella. Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido el día anterior, estaban solos. Alice sintió de nuevo aquel estremecimiento y prefirió ignorarlo. Jasper sacó un cigarrillo de la pitillera que había sobre la mesa y lo encendió. Durante unos segundos, la estuvo observando.

«_Tiene clase_», pensó. «_Y cerebro_». Aquélla no era la típica fan de las carreras de coches. Los ojos de Jasper se posaron un instante sobre su boca tersa y rosada. «_Parece de escaparate. Bella, deseable y detrás de una pared de cristal_».

—Rose me ha hablado de ti tan a menudo, que tengo la impresión de conocerte —Alice se maldijo de inmediato por la insipidez de lo que había dicho y bebió otro sorbo de jerez—. Estoy deseando que llegue la carrera.

—Yo también —contestó él y luego se recostó en el sillón y la observó más abiertamente—. No pareces el tipo de mujer que se interesa por las paradas en boxes y las vueltas rápidas.

—¿No? —dijo Alice mientras recobraba su aplomo—. ¿Y qué tipo de mujer parezco?

Jasper fumaba con caladas largas y profundas.

—El tipo al que le gusta el champán y Chopin.

Alice hizo girar el jerez que quedaba en su copa y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Y me gustan —contestó y después se relajó contra los cojines de su sillón—. Pero como periodista me interesan toda clase de cosas. Confío en que seas generoso con tus ideas, tus emociones y tus conocimientos.

Una sonrisa levantó las puntas del bigote de Jasper.

—Se me conoce por mi generosidad en toda clase de cosas —contestó burlón, preguntándose si la textura de su piel, suave como el rocío, sería tan delicada como parecía. El timbre rompió el silencio. Jasper se levantó, tomó la copa de Alice y la ayudó a levantarse. Aunque ella se dijo que era absurdo reaccionar así, se le había acelerado el corazón—. ¿Estás casada? —preguntó él.

—Pues… no —Alice frunció el ceño, confusa.

—Bien. Nunca me ha gustado acostarme con mujeres casadas.

Había hablado con tal naturalidad que Alice tardó un momento en reaccionar. Sus mejillas de porcelana se inundaron del color de la furia.

—De todas las cosas presuntuosas que…

—Escucha —la interrumpió Jasper—, estamos destinados a acostarnos antes de que acabe la temporada. No me gustan mucho los juegos, así que no me dedico a ellos.

—¿Y te chocaría mucho si declinara su generosa invitación? —replicó Alice con la frialdad que sólo una voz sureña puede destilar.

—Me parecería un desperdicio —concluyó Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente. Tomó la mano de Alice cuando el timbre volvió a sonar—. Será mejor que vayamos a abrir.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**-3-  
**

**D**urante la hora siguiente, la casa se llenó de gente y de ruido. Cuando el salón fue llenándose, se abrieron las puertas del patio para que los invitados salieran al jardín. La noche era cálida y apacible.

Para Rose había allí caras nuevas y viejos amigos. Vagaba de grupo en grupo, asumiendo el papel de anfitriona oficiosa. El equilibrio del que tan orgulloso estaba el encargado del catering se había deshecho hacía tiempo, a medida que las bandejas y los cuencos fueron dispersándose por la casa. Había grupos de gente en cada rincón. Un vínculo común enlazaba, sin embargo, la fresca informalidad de la fiesta. Toda aquella gente pertenecía al mundillo de las carreras ya fueran pilotos, esposas de pilotos o aficionados privilegiados.

Animada y sonriente, Rose fue a abrir la puerta a un invitado que llegaba tarde. Su sonrisa de bienvenida se desvaneció al instante. Sintió, sin embargo, cierta satisfacción al ver la mirada de sorpresa de los ojos grises de Emmett. Pero aquella mirada vino y se fue con el subir y el bajar de sus cejas. Él la recorrió lentamente con los ojos. Su cara tenía una expresión calculadora, que a Rose le recordó a la de alguien que estuviera a punto de comprar una estatuilla para su salón. La actitud despreocupada de Rose desapareció al instante y su barbilla se alzó y sus hombros se irguieron. Irritada, le lanzó la misma mirada indolente y calibradora que Emmett le había dedicado a ella.

Su jersey de cuello alto y sus pantalones de vestir eran negros. Aquel atuendo nocturno le daba un aire enigmático y peligroso que su delgadez y su expresión audaz sólo lograban acentuar. A su alrededor seguía habiendo aquel extraño aire de calma que Rose recordaba. Era la habilidad de permanecer absolutamente inmóvil y absorberlo todo. El verdadero cazador la posee y también el torero que logra sobrevivir. Ahora, consciente de que la estaba analizando, Rose lo desafió con la mirada, a pesar de que su corazón latía erráticamente. «_Rabiosa_», se dijo. «_Siempre me pone rabiosa_».

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —la voz de Emmett sonó suave y extrañamente íntima por encima del zumbido de la fiesta. La miró a los ojos y sonrió al ver su mohín malhumorado—. Parece que me equivocaba.

—¿Que te equivocabas? —repitió ella y de mala gana cerró la puerta tras él, en lugar de cerrársela en la cara.

—Has cambiado —él la tomó de las manos, ignorando su intento de protestar. La apartó un poco de sí y dejó que sus ojos volvieran a recorrerla por entero—. Sigues siendo ridículamente delgada, pero te has rellenado un poco en algunos sitios interesantes.

La piel de Rose tembló como si una brisa fresca la hubiera rozado. Furiosa con aquella sensación, Rose intentó apartar las manos. Pero fracasó.

—Si eso es un cumplido, puedes guardártelo. Me gustaría recuperar mis manos, Emmett.

—Claro, dentro de un momento —el enfado y la indignación de Rose le resbalaron mientras seguía mirándola—. ¿Sabes? —dijo tranquilamente—, siempre me he preguntado cómo acabaría siendo esa carita tuya tan graciosa. Tenía un curioso atractivo, hasta cuando estaba embadurnada de grasa de la transmisión.

—Me sorprende que recuerdes mi cara —resignada a que no la soltara hasta que se le antojara, Rose dejó de resistirse. Le lanzó una mirada larga y dura, escudriñando su cara en busca de algún defecto que se hubiera manifestado en los seis años anteriores. No encontró ninguno—. Tú no has cambiado nada.

—Gracias —con una sonrisa, Emmett la enlazó por la cintura y la condujo hacia los ruidos de la fiesta.

—No pretendía que fuera un cumplido —su rápida sonrisa y su contacto íntimo causaron en Rose una reacción extraña. Su desconfianza no desapareció, pero quedó atemperada por el buen humor. Rose se apartó firmemente de él cuando entraron en el salón. A Emmett, se recordó, siempre le había resultado muy fácil engatusarla—. Imagino que conoces a todo el mundo —hizo un rápido ademán, abarcando la habitación—. Y estoy segura de que sabrás encontrar el camino hasta el bar.

—Graciosa hasta el final —murmuró Emmett y le lanzó otra mirada calculadora—. Que yo recuerde, no siempre te desagradé tanto.

—En aquella época tardaba en aprender.

—¡Emmett, querido! —Kate Denali cayó sobre ellos. Tenía el pelo rubio ceniza, corto y ahuecado, la cara bonita y pintada y el cuerpo todo curvas y hondonadas. Tenía dinero y una sed insaciable de emociones. Era, en opinión de Rose la clásica sanguijuela de circuito automovilístico. Rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Emmett y él apoyó las manos sobre sus caderas generosas. Besó a Emmett con cerril entusiasmo mientras él contemplaba la sonrisa desdeñosa de Rose por encima de su hombro desnudo.

—Por lo visto ya os conocéis —Rose inclinó la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el centro de la fiesta. «_Y por lo visto_», añadió para sí misma, «_podéis divertiros sin mí_». Al sentir una mano sobre su brazo, levantó la mirada.

—Hola. Sabía que en algún momento te quedarías quieta el tiempo suficiente para que me presentara. Soy Royce King.

—Hola. Rosalie Hale —él le estrechó la mano formalmente.

—Sí, lo sé. Eres la hermana de Jasper.

Rose le sonrió mientras completaba el estudio de sus facciones. Tenía una cara bien formada que se libraba por poco de una carnosidad excesiva. Sus ojos eran de un marrón profundo, su nariz recta, su boca larga y curvada. Llevaba el pelo castaño cortado a una longitud prudente y conservadora: ni largo, ni corto. No llegaba por poco al metro ochenta y dos y los ojos de ambos quedaban al mismo nivel. Era atractivamente moreno y atlético, sin ser fibroso. Su traje de tres piezas estaba bien cortado, pero se había dejado la chaqueta desabrochada con aparente descuido. Rose llegó a la conclusión de que era el modelo perfecto para un estudio del joven ejecutivo en ciernes. Pensó fugazmente que era una lástima que no hubiera realzado el traje beige con una camisa de tono más oscuro.

—Vamos a vernos mucho estos próximos meses —le dijo él, ajeno al rumbo que seguían sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Rose le dedicó toda su atención mientras se apartaba para dejar paso a alguien cargado con una bandeja de galletas saladas y queso gouda.

—Soy el jefe de gira de Jasper. Me ocupo de todos los preparativos de viaje, del alojamiento para él y su equipo y esas cosas —sus ojos le sonrieron mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

—Ya veo —Rose ladeó la cabeza y se echó el pelo hacia atrás—. Hace un par de años que no estoy por aquí —vio a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo y fijó en él la mirada. Luego sonrió. Jasper tenía el aire animado de un caballero cumpliendo una misión, mientras una morena se colgaba de su brazo y un pequeño grupo de gente permanecía atento a sus palabras—. Cuando estaba en el equipo, no teníamos jefe de gira —murmuró. Recordaba haberse quedado dormida más de una vez en el asiento trasero de un coche, en un garaje que olía a gasolina y a cigarrillos rancios. O acampar en las zonas de césped de algún circuito, esperando a que llegara la mañana y la carrera. «_Es un cometa_», pensó mientras miraba a su hermano. «_Un cometa llameante y cegador_».

—Ha habido algunos cambios estos últimos años —comentó Royce—. Jasper empezó a ganar carreras más importantes. Y con el patrocinio de Emmett McCarty su carrera se ha centrado más, claro.

—Sí —ella soltó una risa rápida y sacudió la cabeza—. El dinero manda, después de todo, ¿no?

—No estás tomando nada —Royce reparó en que no tenía una copa entre las manos, pero no en el sarcasmo de su voz—. Eso hay que arreglarlo.

—Claro —Rose le dio el brazo y dejó que la llevara hacia el bar. «_De todos modos, el dinero de Emmett McCarty no me importa nada_».

—¿Qué te apetece? —preguntó Royce.

Rose lo miró y fijó luego la mirada en el barman, un hombre bajo y canoso, de aspecto profesional.

—Un vino blanco con soda.

* * *

_**y que tal? que les parece?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-4-**_

* * *

La luz de la luna brillaba entre los retoños de las hojas. La noche apagaba los colores de las flores del jardín, todavía nuevas y cargadas de primavera. Su fragancia leve y tierna murmuraba apenas la promesa del verano.

Con un profundo suspiro, Rose se dejó caer en un asiento del balancín blanco y apoyó los pies en el otro. Confusamente, por encima de la pradera de césped, oía el reflujo de los sonidos de la fiesta. Se había escabullido en la cocina y había escapado por la puerta de atrás para disfrutar a escondidas de unos momentos de paz y de soledad. Dentro el aire estaba cargado de humo y de perfumes que desentonaban entre sí. Rose tomó una larga y ávida bocanada de aire primaveral y empujó con los pies para poner en movimiento el balancín.

Royce King, pensó, era guapo, amable, inteligente y parecía interesado en ella. Y también era, se dijo, vulgar. Dejó escapar un suspiro, hizo girar los ojos y se quedó mirando el cielo. Jirones de nubes oscuras, orlados de gris, cruzaban perezosamente la luna, cuya luz cambiaba y se mecía. «_Ya estoy otra vez poniéndome crítica_», se dijo. _«¿Es que un hombre tiene que ponerse a la pata coja delante de mí y hacer juegos malabares para que lo considere entretenido? ¿Qué estoy buscando? ¿Un caballero?»_. Frunció el ceño y rechazó aquella idea. «_No, los caballeros son corteses, puros y rutilantes. Creo que mi gusto se inclina más por algo con un poco de deslustre y unos cuantos arañazos, quizá. Alguien que me haga reír, llorar y enfadarme y que haga que me tiemblen las rodillas cuando me toca_». Se rió suavemente, preguntándose a cuántos hombres estaba buscando. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cruzó los tobillos. El bajo de su vestido se subió y le hizo cosquillas en las rodillas. Levantando los brazos, se agarró a los finos palos de cada lado del balancín. «_Quiero a alguien peligroso, alguien salvaje y tierno y fuerte y listo y tonto_». Volvió a reírse y se quedó mirando las estrellas que se asomaban, brillantes, por entre las nubes fugitivas con una luz neblinosa y azul.

—¿A qué estrella le pido mi deseo?

—La más brillante suele ser la mejor.

Rose ahogó un grito, bajó las manos y buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz. Era sólo una sombra opaca, alta y delgada. Cuando se movió, ella pensó en la elegancia sigilosa y firme de una pantera al acecho. El traje negro de Emmett se fundía con la noche, pero sus ojos atrapaban la luminiscencia de la luna. Por un momento, Rose sintió un sobrecogimiento, como si misteriosamente se hubiera trasladado de aquel tranquilo jardín de las afueras a una selva primitiva y aislada. Los ojos de Emmett, lo mismo que los de un gran gato de presa, refulgían con luz propia y conquistaban la oscuridad. Las sombras caían sobre su cara y ahondaban sus rasgos cincelados. Rose pensó que Lucifer debió tener aquel mismo aspecto enigmático y atrayente cuando cayó del cielo a las llamas del infierno.

—¿Qué has pedido? —su voz era tan suave que mecía el aire.

Rose comprendió de pronto que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Lo soltó con cuidado. Era sólo la sorpresa, se dijo, lo que estremecía su piel.

—¡Oh, todo lo que puedo conseguir! —contestó frívolamente—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí fuera? Creía que estarías rodeado de rubias.

Emmett se apoyó en el balancín.

—Quería tomar un poco el aire —le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente—. Y estar tranquilo.

Turbada porque sus motivos fueran los mismos, Rose se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos como si pretendiera ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo has podido separarte de Miss Busto Exuberante?

Los sonidos de la fiesta traspasaban la quietud de la noche. Rose sintió los ojos de Emmett clavados en su cara, pero mantuvo los suyos tercamente cerrados.

—Así que —murmuró él—te han salido garras. No deberías afilarlas en la espalda de los demás, Rose. Es más limpio hacerlo en la cara.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada. Reconoció de mala gana que se había mostrado antipática desde el momento en que había vuelto a verlo. Y la antipatía sin motivo no era propia de ella. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento. Normalmente no tengo por costumbre gruñir y escupir a los demás. Siéntate, Emmett, intentaré comportarme —una leve sonrisa acompañó la invitación. Él, sin embargo, no se sentó frente a ella, como esperaba. Se dejó caer a su lado. Rose se envaró. Ajeno a su reacción, o indiferente a ella, Emmett apoyó los pies junto a los suyos, sobre el banco de enfrente.

—No me importa hacer de sparring, Hale, pero siempre viene bien descansar un poco entre asalto y asalto —sacó su encendedor y lo acercó al extremo de un cigarro largo y fino. La llama lamió el cigarro y se avivó.

«_Es extraño_», pensó ella mientras relajaba sus músculos, «_lo claramente que recuerdo este olor_».

—Veamos si podemos comportarnos civilizadamente unos minutos —sugirió Rose y se giró levemente para mirarlo. Una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios. Ahora era una mujer adulta, se recordó y podía enfrentarse a él de igual a igual—. ¿Hablamos del tiempo, del último bestseller, de la estructura política de Rumania? Ya sé —apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano—, hablemos de la carrera. ¿Qué se siente al diseñar coches en lugar de pilotarlos? ¿Confías más en el coche que has diseñado para Indianápolis o en el de Fórmula 1 para las carreras del Gran Premio? A Jasper le ha ido muy bien en el campeonato de Fórmula 1 desde que empezó la temporada. Parece que el coche es muy rápido y muy fiable.

Emmett advirtió la expresión malévola de sus ojos y levantó una ceja.

—¿Sigues leyendo revistas de automovilismo, Rose?

—Si no me mantuviera al día, Jasper no me lo perdonaría —se rió con una risa baja y profunda.

—Veo que eso no ha cambiado —comentó Emmett. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa inquisitiva—. Incluso a los quince años tenías la risa más sexy que he oído nunca. Como si algo se moviera sigilosamente entre la niebla —expelió una bocanada de humo mientras ella se removía en el asiento. La luz de la luna bañaba su pelo, encendiendo cientos de llamas diminutas. Rose sintió que un asomo minúsculo del poder de Emmett la provocaba.

—La rama principal de tu empresa está en Boston —comenzó a decir, adentrándose en terreno más seguro—. Supongo que ahora vives allí.

Emmett sonrió, consciente de su maniobra y arrojó al suelo la ceniza del cigarro.

—Casi siempre, sí. ¿Has estado alguna vez allí? —apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento. Su gesto fue tan natural que Rose apenas lo notó.

—No —el balancín seguía moviéndose, lenta y suavemente—. Me gustaría ir. Sé que hay contrastes increíbles. Casas antiguas de ladrillo recubiertas de hiedra y edificios de acero y cristal. He visto algunas fotos muy impactantes.

—Yo vi una tuya no hace mucho.

—¿Ah, sí? —curiosa, volvió la cabeza hacia él y se sorprendió al descubrir que sus caras casi se tocaban. El aliento cálido de Emmett rozó sus labios. Su poder resultaba más fuerte esta vez y más tentador aún. Mientras ella se apartaba cautelosamente, él no desvió los ojos ni un instante de los suyos.

—La tomaste en invierno, pero no había nieve, sólo un poco de escarcha en los árboles sin hojas. Había un banco y un viejo dormido en él, envuelto en un abrigo negro y gris. El sol se iba poniendo entre los árboles y caía justo sobre él. Era increíblemente triste y muy hermosa.

Rose quedó desconcertada un momento. No esperaba que Emmett McCarty poseyera sensibilidad o conocimientos para apreciar las sutilezas de su oficio. Mientras estaban allí sentados, en silencio, algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos, pero Rose no sabía ni cómo resistirse ni cómo darle pábulo. Era algo tan elemental como un hombre y una mujer y tan complejo como la emoción. Emmett seguía sosteniéndole la mirada mientras jugueteaba con las puntas de su pelo.

—Me impresionó mucho —continuó mientras ella seguía callada y perpleja—. Vi tu nombre debajo de la fotografía. Al principio pensé que no podías ser tú. La Rosalie Hale que yo recordaba no podía haber tomado una fotografía con tanta hondura, con tanto sentimiento. Todavía pensaba en ti como en una adolescente de ojos enormes y muy mal genio —cuando apartó la mirada para tirar la colilla de su cigarro, Rose dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso y trémulo.

«_Relájate_», se ordenó. «_No seas idiota_».

—En todo caso, sentí curiosidad y estuve haciendo algunas pesquisas. Cuando descubrí que eras tú, me sentí doblemente impresionado —se volvió hacia ella y una de sus cejas se alzó y desapareció bajo su pelo revuelto—. Es evidente que eres muy buena en lo tuyo.

—¿Jugando con mis cámaras, quieres decir? —pero sonrió al preguntar. El aire de la noche había dulcificado su humor.

Él esbozó una rápida sonrisa.

—Siempre he creído que uno tiene que disfrutar de su trabajo. Yo llevo años jugando con coches.

—Tú puedes permitirte jugar —le recordó ella. Su voz se enfrío sin que fuera consciente de ello.

—Nunca me has perdonado por tener dinero, ¿verdad? —había una leve ironía en su voz que la hizo sentirse estúpida.

—No —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que no. Tener diez millones siempre me ha parecido ostentoso.

Él se rió con una risa baja y grave; luego le tiró del pelo hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo.

—Sólo el dinero nuevo es ostentoso en Boston, Rose. El dinero viejo es discreto.

—¿Y qué es «_viejo_», financieramente hablando? —Rose descubrió que le gustaban su risa y aquella mano amistosa sobre su pelo.

—Oh, yo diría que tres generaciones sería lo mínimo. Menos, sería sospechoso. ¿Sabes, Rose? Me gustan mucho más los lirios del valle que el perfume a gasolina que solías llevar.

—Gracias. Todavía llevo gasolina sin plomo de vez en cuando, pero sólo cuando me siento temeraria —se levantó con un suspiro. Se sorprendió al pensar que prefería quedarse con él a volver a la fiesta—. Será mejor que entre. ¿Vienes?

—Aún no —la tomó de la mano y con un rápido tirón la hizo volverse y caer sobre su regazo.

—¡Emmett! —Rose se rió, sorprendida y empujó su pecho—. ¿Qué haces? —se resistía sin convicción, aunque él seguía agarrándola con firmeza por la cintura. Su humor seguía siendo dulce.

—No te he dado un beso de bienvenida.

La risa se extinguió en los labios de Rose cuando sintió el peligro. Se echó rápidamente hacia atrás, pero él la agarró de la nuca.

—¡No! —logró exclamar antes de que la boca de él se cerrara sobre la suya.

El beso comenzó siendo leve e indeciso. Rose sintió la curva de una pequeña sonrisa sobre los labios que acariciaban los suyos. Quizá, si se hubiera defendido, si hubiera seguido protestando, habría sido solamente un roce de labios sin importancia. Pero cuando sus bocas se encontraron, Rose se quedó paralizada. Le pareció que su corazón se paraba, que sus pulmones dejaban de inhalar y exhalar aire, que su pulso dejaba de latir y que su sangre se detenía. Luego, con una furia salvaje y súbita, su sangre comenzó a fluir de nuevo.

No supo quién ahondó primero el beso. Pareció simultáneo. Ávidas y ardientes, sus bocas se devoraron en un beso húmedo, insondable e infinito. El gemido sofocado que acarició el aire podía haber surgido de cualquiera de ellos, o de los dos. Los pechos de Rose eran suaves y dúctiles contra el torso de Emmett, mientras ella usaba lengua, dientes y labios para ahondar más aún el beso. Él exploró los recovecos íntimos de su boca y Rose se regodeó en su sabor, en su olor, en el tacto de su piel contra la de ella. La mano de Emmett se movió una vez, en una caricia larga y brusca por su espalda y su cintura, sobre su cadera y su muslo. La fina tela del vestido era poco más que aire entre los dos. Al sentir aquella áspera caricia, Rose se acercó más a él y le mordió el labio. Él respondió apoderándose de su boca salvajemente, con desesperación, hasta que los sentidos de Rose se enredaron en una especie de confusión extática. Con un sonido suave de placer, quedó inerme en sus brazos. Sus labios siguieron unidos un momento más antes de que él la apartara.

Los ojos de Rose parecían tan grises como los suyos mientras se miraban en silencio. Ella seguía rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Ya no olía las flores, sino sólo su aroma cálido y viril; el suave sonido de su respiración no le dejaba ya oír las risas de la fiesta; no notaba ya la brisa, sino sólo el calor de sus manos. Sólo él existía. Un búho se lanzó en picado desde el árbol que había tras ellos y ululó tres veces. De inmediato, el hechizo se rompió. Rose se estremeció, tragó saliva y luchó por levantarse.

—No deberías haber hecho eso —evitó su mirada mientras seguía estremeciéndose y se sacudió distraídamente la falda del vestido.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? —la voz de Emmett sonaba tan tranquila como un encogimiento de hombros—. Ya eres mayor —se levantó y ella se vio obligada a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verle la cara—. Te ha gustado tanto como a mí. Es un poco tarde para hacerse la doncella pudorosa.

—No me estoy haciendo la doncella pudorosa —dijo Rose con vehemencia, volviendo a clavar la mirada en él—. Que me haya gustado o no, carece de importancia —comprendió que su conducta cuadraba perfectamente con la descripción de Emmett y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, enfadada. Se apartó del balancín con intención de salir dignamente de allí, pero Emmett la agarró del brazo antes de que diera dos pasos sobre la hierba.

—¿Y qué es lo que tiene importancia, Hale? —ya no parecía divertido, ni calmado, sino irritado.

—Que no vuelvas a hacerlo —dijo ella entre dientes.

—¿Es una orden? —murmuró él suavemente—. Yo no me tomo muy bien que me den órdenes.

—No te estoy pidiendo un favor —replicó ella—. Me has pillado desprevenida —Rose intentó explicarse su reacción mientras la justificaba—. Y… y cansada. Y puede que también tuviera un poco de curiosidad. He reaccionado exageradamente.

—¿Curiosidad? —su risa era viril y de nuevo divertida—. ¿Y la he satisfecho, Rose? Puede que, como Alicia, esto acabe pareciéndote más y más curioso —pasó los dedos ligeramente por su brazo. Ella se apartó mientras su piel temblaba.

—¡Eres insoportable! —se apartó el pelo de la cara, llena de furia y de impaciencia—. Siempre lo has sido —dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la fiesta en busca de refugio. Emmett vio su vestido flotar y ondular en torno a ella.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-5-**_

* * *

**L**as 500 Millas de Indianápolis son un acontecimiento que transforma Indianápolis, una ciudad corriente del Medio Oeste, en el centro del mundo del automovilismo. Hay más gente que ve esta sola carrera que cualquier otro acontecimiento deportivo nacional. Es al automovilismo lo que Wimbledon es al tenis, lo que el derby de Kentucky a las carreras de caballos, lo que el mundial al baloncesto: prestigio, honor, excitación.

Rose se alegraba de que el cielo estuviera vacío de nubes. No había ni el más leve jirón que augurara lluvia. La mezcla entre carreras y lluvia siempre la ponía nerviosa. Una brisa jugueteaba con los extremos de la cinta con la que se sujetaba el pelo en una coleta. Sus vaqueros eran viejos amigos, casi blancos, desgastados en las rodillas y ceñidos en las caderas. Llevaba la camiseta de béisbol, de rayas rojas y blancas, bien remetida por la cintura. Alrededor de su cuello colgaba la Nikon de segunda mano que había comprado cuando aún estudiaba en la universidad. No la habría cambiado ni por un cofre lleno de oro.

Desde su sitio privilegiado en boxes, podía ver que las gradas estaban vacías. Periodistas, equipos de televisión, pilotos y mecánicos pululaban a su alrededor, ocupándose de sus asuntos o bebiendo café en vasos de plástico. El aire era lo bastante suave como para que de vez en cuando se oyera cantar un pájaro, pero no estaba en calma. Una corriente lo traspasaba, levantando oleadas de tensión y nerviosismo. En menos de dos horas, las gradas y la parte interior del circuito se llenarían de gente. Cuando ondeara la bandera verde, el circuito de Indianápolis acogería a cuatrocientas mil personas, una cifra que rivalizaba con la población de algunas ciudades americanas. El ruido estallaría como el largo rugido de un trueno.

Durante las horas siguientes habría un continuo zumbar de motores. Los boxes se volverían sofocantes y se llenarían de un olor a combustible y sudor. Los ojos permanecerían pegados a los coches pequeños y bajos que daban vueltas alrededor del óvalo de dos millas y media de la pista. Algunos pensarían únicamente en la emoción de la carrera.

Los sentimientos de Rose eran más complejos. Hacía dos años que no se acercaba a una pista de carreras y seis desde que no formaba parte del mundo del automovilismo. Pero mientras miraba a su alrededor descubrió que todo era como ayer. Los sentimientos, las emociones que experimentaba, no se habían alterado por su ausencia. Había expectación, nerviosismo. Casi se sentía aturdida y sabía que aquella sensación sólo se haría más intensa cuando la carrera empezara. Sentía asombro y orgullo por la destreza de su hermano, cuyo talento parecía más innato que aprendido. Pero bajo aquellas emociones había un miedo profundamente arraigado, una angustia tan intensa y afilada que no se había embotado con el paso de los años. Todas aquellas sensaciones se mezclaban en su fuero interno y sabía que cuando se agitara la bandera verde se fundiría para convertirse en una emoción embriagadora e indescriptible. Nada había cambiado.

Rose se las sabía todas. Había pilotos que concedían entrevistas y hablaban alegremente, con despreocupación, sobre la carrera inminente. Otros se ponían técnicos o abstractos y otros beligerantes. Ella sabía que Jasper concedería entrevistas a primera hora y contestaría a las preguntas con la arrogancia seductora que era su marca de fábrica. Para Jasper, cada carrera era la misma y era única. Era la misma, porque siempre conducía para ganar y única, porque cada carrera planteaba problemas distintos a cualquier otra, anterior o posterior. Rose sabía que después de las entrevistas desaparecería y estaría a solas hasta que fuera hora de meterse en la cabina del coche. Sabía por su larga experiencia que no debía estorbar. Se movía entre pilotos, mecánicos y fotógrafos y dejaba que su cámara registrara la rutina previa a la carrera.

—¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí con ese chisme?

Rose reconoció aquel gruñido, pero acabó de hacer su foto antes de volverse.

—Hola, Jacob —sonriendo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y frotó la nariz contra su mejilla áspera. Sabía que él protestaría y gruñiría, pero también que le gustaba que lo abrazara.

—Igual que una mujer —masculló él, pero Rose sintió que le apretaba suavemente la espalda antes de apartarse.

Durante los minutos siguientes, se estudiaron el uno al otro abiertamente. Ella vio pocos cambios. Tenía un poco más de gris en la barba y un poco menos de pelo en la cabeza, pero sus ojos eran del mismo azul claro que Rose había visto por primera vez diez años antes. Jacob tenía cincuenta años entonces y a ella le había parecido un anciano. Como mecánico jefe de Emmett McCarty, Jacob Black gobernaba los boxes como un déspota. Y seguía haciéndolo ahora que dirigía el equipo de Jasper.

—Sigues estando muy flaca —dijo con fastidio—. Debí imaginarme que no engordarías en un par de años. ¿Es que haciendo fotos no se gana dinero suficiente para comer?

—Es que últimamente nadie me deja chocolatinas por ahí —Rose le pellizcó la mejilla mientras hablaba, consciente de que él preferiría que lo torturaran hasta morir, antes que admitir que escondía chocolatinas para que una muchacha flacucha las encontrara—. Te eché de menos en la fiesta de Jasper la otra noche —añadió mientras él refunfuñaba.

—Yo no voy a fiestas de críos. Así que tú y esa señora tan elegante vais a cubrir la carrera y el resto del campeonato esta temporada —soltó un bufido y frunció la boca con desaprobación.

—Si te refieres a Alice, sí, así es —Rose pensó que Jacob casi había perfeccionado del todo su mal genio—. Y es periodista.

—Tú ocúpate de que no estorbéis.

—Sí, Jacob —dijo Rose dócilmente, pero él entornó los ojos al ver el brillo de su mirada.

—Y además sigues igual de descarada. Si no fueras tan enclenque, te habría dado una azotaina hace muchos años.

Rose sonrió, levantó la cámara y disparó un primer plano.

—Sonríe —dijo.

—Descarada —repitió él. Mientras sus labios empezaban a estirarse, dio media vuelta y se alejó trabajosamente.

Rose lo estuvo mirando hasta que desapareció entre el gentío. Luego se dio la vuelta. Sofocó un pequeño gemido al chocar con Emmett. Él apoyó un instante las manos sobre sus hombros y clavó los ojos en ella. Rose había logrado bloquear por completo el incidente del balancín, pero de pronto, su recuerdo la inundó por completo. Aquella boca que había devorado con ansia la suya, se tensó en una media sonrisa.

—Siempre ha tenido debilidad por ti.

Rose se había olvidado de todo, excepto de los ojos grises oscuros que la miraban. Mientras la sonrisa de Emmett crecía, teñida ahora de arrogancia, ella se zafó de su contacto. Emmett iba vestido igual que ella, con vaqueros y una camiseta. El pelo le bailaba sobre la frente, agitado por la brisa. Rose lo maldijo mentalmente por ser tan perversamente atractivo.

—Hola, Emmett —dijo con voz sólo levemente cordial y acento distante—. ¿No hay ningún periodista pisándote los talones?

—Hola, Rose —contestó él del mismo modo—. ¿Tomando unas fotografías?

—Touché —masculló ella. Se apartó, se acercó la Nikon a la cara y se concentró en ajustar el obturador. Pensó que debía de haber desarrollado un sentido especial en lo tocante a Emmett McCarty. Sentía su presencia a flor de piel. Era incómodo y al mismo tiempo excitante.

—¿Te apetece ver la carrera, Rose o ha perdido su encanto? —mientras hablaba, Emmett metió los dedos entre la densa suavidad de su coleta. Rose desperdició cuatro fotos.

—Me he enterado de que Jasper consiguió la pole position en los entrenamientos. Él sabe cómo sacarle partido a esa ventaja —cuando se volvió hacia él su cara tenía una expresión serena y sus ojos una mirada fría. Un beso, se dijo, no era nada por lo que preocuparse. Seguían siendo los mismos—. Imagino que como propietario, estarás contento —la sonrisa de Emmett no era la respuesta que esperaba—. He visto el coche. Es muy impresionante —al ver que él seguía sin contestar, dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y lo miró entornando los ojos—. Esta conversación es fascinante, Emmett, pero tengo que volver al trabajo, de veras.

Él la agarró con firmeza del brazo cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse. La miró en silencio y Rose se vio obligada a levantar una mano para protegerse los ojos del sol.

—Esta noche doy una pequeña fiesta —la voz de Emmett sonaba tranquila—. En mi suite del hotel.

—¿Ah, sí? —Rose utilizó la mirada con la ceja arqueada que había perfeccionado en la universidad.

—A las siete. Cenaremos.

—¿Cómo de pequeña es la fiesta? —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, aunque se hacía sombra sobre los suyos con la mano.

—Muy pequeña. Solo tú y yo.

—Más pequeña aún —respondió ella—, porque sólo irás tú —dos mecánicos ataviados con las camisas rojas del equipo de Jasper pasaron junto a ellos. Emmett no apartó la vista de ella—. Tengo una cita con Royce King.

—Rómpela.

—No.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó él, burlón, acercándola unos centímetros con un leve movimiento de la mano.

—No, no tengo miedo —replicó ella. El verde de sus ojos brillaba contra el gris de los de él—. Pero tampoco soy tonta. Puede que lo hayas olvidado, pero te conozco. Ya he visto tu retahíla de… señoritas —dijo con un ápice de desdén—. Fue todo un estímulo para mi educación, verte elegir, barajar y descartarte. Yo elijo mis cartas —añadió, cada vez más enojada, mientras él guardaba silencio—. Y me descarto cuando quiero. Búscate a otra que alimente tu ego insaciable.

Emmett sonrió bruscamente. Su voz sonó ligera y divertida.

—Sigues teniendo muy mal genio, Rose. Pero también tienes una mente brillante e inquisitiva y energía en cada célula de tu cuerpo. Dejarás muy atrás a King en una hora y él te matará de aburrimiento.

—Eso es problema mío —replicó Rose y luego se acordó de desasir su brazo.

—En efecto —contestó Emmett alegremente y se marchó, impidiéndole así decir la última palabra.

Enfurecida, Rose se giró, lista para marcharse en dirección opuesta. Con una leve sorpresa, vio que las gradas empezaban a llenarse de gente. El tiempo avanzaba rápidamente. Irritada, se adentró enseguida en la zona de boxes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-6-**_

* * *

Mientras entrevistaba a un piloto novato, Alice había observado la escena entre Emmett y Rose. No había podido oír lo que decían, pero había visto claramente la variedad de emociones que se apoderaba del semblante de Rose. Los había observado con la objetividad y la curiosidad propias de su oficio. Había algo físico entre ellos, sólo tenía que verlos para estar segura. Estaba segura, además, de que Rose se defendía contra ella como coceando como una mula con muy malas pulgas y de que había perdido la batalla que acababa de tener lugar.

A Alice, Emmett McCarty le había gustado inmediatamente. Era proclive a juzgar a la gente al instante y a calcular luego el modo más directo y productivo de acercarse a ella. El acierto de sus juicios la había ayudado a triunfar en su profesión. Consideraba a Emmett McCarty un hombre que más que rehuir las convenciones, creaba las suyas propias. Atraía a hombres y a mujeres sencillamente porque tenía mucho que ofrecer. Tenía fuerza y arrogancia y una intensa sensualidad.

Alice pensó que como amigo, sería indispensable y como amante, aterrador.

El piloto novato, ajeno a sus cavilaciones, seguía contestando a sus preguntas. Con un ojo clavado en la espalda de Emmett, Alice le dio las gracias amablemente, le deseó suerte y se alejó a toda prisa.

—¡Señor McCarty!

Emmett se volvió. Vio que una pelinegra bajita y de cara delicada, impecablemente vestida con chaqueta y pantalones grises, corría hacia él. Llevaba una grabadora colgada de un hombro y un bolso del otro. Lleno de curiosidad, Emmett esperó a que lo alcanzara. Alice se detuvo y le ofreció una sonrisa jadeante.

—Señor McCarty, soy Alice Brandon —le tendió una mano con las uñas pintadas de un rosa infantil—. Estoy haciendo una serie de artículos sobre el automovilismo. Puede que Rose le haya hablado de mí.

—Hola —Emmett le sostuvo la mano un momento mientras la observaba. Esperaba que fuera una mujer más robusta—. Supongo que no coincidimos en la fiesta de Jasper la otra noche.

—Alguien me indicó quién era —le dijo Alice, tras decidir que lo mejor sería utilizar la sinceridad para abordar a Emmett—. Pero desapareció antes de que me acercara a usted. Rose también desapareció.

—Es usted muy observadora —aunque su tono de irritación era muy leve, Alice lo notó y se sintió satisfecha. Sabía que había captado por completo su atención.

—Nuestra amistad está todavía en fase de aprendizaje, pero le tengo mucho cariño a Rose. Y también sé dónde no debo meter la nariz —se apartó distraídamente el pelo que el viento le echaba sobre los ojos—. Profesionalmente, sólo me interesan la carrera y todos sus aspectos. Espero que usted me ayude. No sólo sabe lo que es diseñar y ser dueño de un coche de Fórmula 1. También sabe lo que es competir. Además, conoce esta pista y las particularidades de los coches que corren en esta carrera. El hecho de que sea una figura muy conocida no sólo en el mundillo de las carreras, sino también en la alta sociedad, añadirá un tremendo atractivo a los reportajes.

En algún momento durante el discurso de Alice, Emmett se había metido las manos en los bolsillos. Esperó diez segundos para ver si ella había acabado y luego se echó a reír.

—Hace unos minutos, intentaba descubrir cómo era posible que fuera usted la misma Alice Brandon que escribió esos artículos sobre corruptelas en el sistema penal que levantaron ampollas —inclinó la cabeza en un gesto que ella se tomó como un sello de aprobación—. Ahora ya lo sé. Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar en los próximos meses. —Alice vio que su mirada se movía y se clavaba en Rose que estaba inclinada contra una valla, ajustando sus lentes. Vio nacer su sonrisa característica—. Mucho tiempo —cuando volvió a mirar a Alice, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. ¿Qué sabe de las 500 Millas de Indianápolis?

—La primera carrera se celebró en 1911 y el coche vencedor tenía una velocidad media de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. Originalmente, la pista estaba pavimentada con ladrillo, de ahí el nombre de «_Viejo Ladrillar_». Es una carrera a todo gas, en la que el piloto mete la marcha más alta y de ahí no se mueve. No es una carrera de Gran Premio porque no puntúa, pero hay muchos parecidos entre un coche de Fórmula 1 y un coche de Indianápolis. Hay también algunos pilotos que han competido tanto en las 500 Millas como en el circuito de los grandes premios… como Jasper Hale. Aquí los coches se alimentan con alcohol. Un incendio de alcohol es especialmente peligroso, porque no produce llama.

—Ha hecho sus deberes —Emmett sonrió ante aquel flujo de información, semejante al de un ordenador.

—Conozco los datos, sí —contestó ella. Le gustaba la franqueza de su mirada—. Pero los datos no cuentan toda la historia. Cuarenta y seis personas han muerto en esta carrera, aunque sólo tres en los últimos diez años. ¿Por qué?

—Los coches son más seguros —respondió Emmett—. Antes se construían como buques de guerra y cuando tenían un accidente se mantenían de una pieza y el piloto absorbía todo el impacto. Ahora es la fragilidad de los coches la que salva vidas. Se desintegran alrededor del conductor, difuminando la fuerza del impacto y los pilotos llevan trajes ignífugos de la cabeza a los pies —sintiendo que se acercaba la hora de inicio de la carrera, Emmett la condujo hacia la línea de salida y final.

—Entonces, ¿correr ya no supone ningún peligro? —preguntó Alice. Su aspecto era tan cándido como suave su voz.

Emmett volvió a dedicarle toda su atención. Era una mujer muy incisiva.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Es más seguro que antes, pero siempre existe el factor riesgo. Sin él, una carrera como la de Indianápolis no sería más que una exhibición de coches moviéndose en círculo.

—Pero ¿los accidentes ya no dan tanto miedo como antes?

Él sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

—Dudo que muchos pilotos piensen en los accidentes. Si lo hicieran, ninguno se metería en una cabina. Nunca va a pasarte a ti, siempre les pasa a otros. Cuando piensas en ello, lo aceptas como parte de las normas. En todo caso, lo más temible no son los choques. Es el fuego. No hay ni un solo piloto vivo que no le tenga un miedo visceral al fuego.

—¿Qué ocurre cuando uno va conduciendo y otro piloto tiene un accidente? ¿Qué se siente en esos casos?

—No se siente nada —contestó él con sencillez—. No puede uno sentir nada. En la cabina no hay sitio para las emociones.

—No, claro —ella asintió con la cabeza—. Eso lo entiendo. Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. No entiendo por qué.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué se mete alguien en la cabina de un bólido y da vueltas por un circuito a velocidad de espanto? ¿Por qué se arriesgan a morir o a resultar heridos? ¿Qué es lo que los motiva?

Emmett se volvió y miró la pista con el ceño fruncido.

—Depende. Imagino que hay tantas motivaciones como pilotos. La emoción, la competición, el reto, el dinero, el prestigio, la velocidad. La velocidad puede ser adictiva. Está la necesidad de demostrar las capacidades de uno, de poner a prueba su resistencia. Y naturalmente, está también la vanidad que acompaña a cualquier deporte —al volverse hacia Alice, vio que Jasper salía al sol—. Los pilotos tienen distintos grados de necesidad, pero todos ellos necesitan ganar.

Rose empezó a moverse alrededor del coche, a agacharse y disparar, mientras Jasper se acomodaba en la cabina. Jasper se puso el pasamontañas y por unos instantes, antes de que se pusiera el casco, pareció un caballero artúrico preparándose para una justa. Respondía a las preguntas de Jacob con pocas palabras o movimientos de cabeza. Su concentración estaba ya fija en la carrera. Bajo el visor del casco, sus ojos eran insondables; su expresión, ni relajada, ni tensa. Parecía ajeno a todo, no sólo a la gente que se apiñaba alrededor del coche, sino también a sí mismo. Rose notaba su lejanía y la plasmaba con su cámara. Cuando se irguió, vio que Emmett se acercaba y se inclinaba hacia su hermano.

—Te apuesto una caja de whisky escocés a que no bates el récord del circuito.

Ella advirtió el gesto de asentimiento, casi imperceptible, de Jasper y comprendió que su hermano había aceptado el reto. Se crecería ante él. Desde el otro lado del coche, Rose observó a Emmett y se dio cuenta de que conocía mejor a Jasper de lo que ella había imaginado. Él levantó los ojos y la miró fijamente mientras entre ellos el motor cobraba vida rugiendo. Cuando Jasper se alejó para ocupar su puesto en la línea de salida, Rose desapareció dentro de la zona de talleres.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-7-**_

* * *

Los últimos acordes del himno del circuito flotaron en el aire y la multitud rugió, complacida, al ver que se soltaban miles de globos de colores. Desde kilómetros de distancia, quienes no estaban en el circuito verían aquellos globos y sabrían que las 500 Millas estaban a punto de empezar. La orden oficial sonó imponiéndose al estruendo de la multitud.

—Señores, enciendan sus motores —en la parrilla de salida, la tensión se revolucionaba a la misma velocidad que los motores.

Las gradas eran una oleada de color y de ruido cuando los coches iniciaron la vuelta de reconocimiento. La velocidad parecía mínima. Los coches, pinceladas de color a ras de suelo, cubiertos de letreros, avanzaban en ordenada formación y brillaban al sol. Ya no se oía cantar a los pájaros. De pronto, el coche de seguridad se desvió y salió rápidamente de la pista.

—Allá vamos —murmuró Rose y Alice dio un pequeño salto.

—Creía que te había perdido —se puso las gafas de sol más firmemente sobre la nariz.

—No pensarías que iba a perderme la salida, ¿no? —su cámara tenía ahora un objetivo largo que Rose dirigía hacia la pista—. Les enseñarán la bandera verde en cualquier momento.

Alice notó que parecía un poco pálida, pero cuando se disponía a abrir la boca para hacer un comentario, el aire estalló, lleno de ruido. Con facilidad de profesional, Rose se puso a fotografiar el destello blanco del bólido de Jasper.

—¿Cómo lo hacen? —se preguntó Alice, pero Rose bajó su cámara y se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Cómo pueden mantener ese ritmo durante quinientas millas?

—Para ganar —contestó Rose con sencillez.

La tarde siguió adelante. El ruido no aflojaba. En los boxes, el calor se mezclaba con el olor a combustible, a aceite y a sudor. De los treinta coches que habían empezado la carrera, diez la habían abandonado ya debido a fallos mecánicos o pequeños choques. Una caja de cambios rota, un embrague que fallaba, un error de décimas de segundo echaba el telón de la esperanza. Alice se había quitado la chaqueta del traje, se había subido las mangas de la blusa blanca y merodeaba por boxes con su grabadora.

Hilillos de humedad bajaban por la espalda de Rose. La camiseta se le pegaba a la piel y su cabello se rizaba, húmedo, alrededor de su cara. De pronto sintió otro cosquilleo entre los omóplatos, un cosquilleo que la hizo tensarse y dar la espalda a la pista. Emmett estaba justo detrás de ella. Habló primero, con la mirada fija más allá de ella. La pista era un valle alojado entre las montañas de las gradas.

—Va a entrar en la vuelta 85 —él tenía un refresco en la mano y se lo tendió sin mover los ojos. Rose lo tomó y bebió, a pesar de que aquel detalle la confundía.

—Sí, lo sé. Le lleva casi una vuelta de ventaja a Johnston. ¿Has cronometrado su velocidad media?

—Justo por encima de 305.

Rose observó cómo maniobraba Jasper entre un grupo apretado de coches. Contuvo el aliento cuando su hermano adelantó a otro bólido en el corto tramo entre las curvas tres y cuatro. Fijó la vista en los trozos de hielo que flotaban en la bebida y volvió a beber.

—Has formado un equipo magnífico. Cronometré la última parada de repostaje y duró menos de doce segundos. Le han dado garra a Jasper. Y es evidente que el coche es rápido y muy manejable.

Emmett bajó los ojos lentamente y la miró.

—Los dos sabemos que el automovilismo es un trabajo en equipo.

—Todo menos esta parte —contestó ella—. Ahí fuera todo depende de Jasper, ¿no es cierto?

—Llevas mucho tiempo de pie —la suavidad de su voz hizo que Rose volviera a mirarlo—. ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato? —casi podía ver el dolor de cabeza que tamborileaba dentro del cráneo de Rose. Acercó una mano a su mejilla en un raro gesto de ternura que los sorprendió a ambos—. Pareces cansada —bajó la mano y se la metió en el bolsillo.

—No, no, no puedo —Rose se dio la vuelta, extrañamente conmovida por el calor que sentía aún en la mejilla—. No puedo sentarme hasta que acabe la carrera. Vas a perder esa caja de whisky ¿sabes?

—Cuento con ello —de pronto lanzó una maldición y Rose se volvió hacia él—. No me gusta cómo toma el número quince la primera curva. Se acerca demasiado a la pared.

—¿El quince? —Rose entornó los ojos mientras escudriñaba el flujo de coches—. Es uno de los novatos, ¿no? ¿El chico de Long Beach?

—El chico es un año mayor que tú —masculló Emmett—. Pero no tiene experiencia suficiente para arriesgar tanto. Va a meter la pata.

Unos segundos después, el número quince se aproximó de nuevo a la primera curva, acercándose demasiado a la pared. Saltaron chispas cuando las ruedas traseras golpearon el muro macizo, se desprendieron y salieron despedidas mientras el coche empezaba a girar, fuera de control. Empezaron a caer trozos de fibra de vidrio mientras tres coches maniobraban como serpientes alrededor del bólido maltrecho. Uno estuvo a punto de perder el control; sus ruedas patinaron frenéticamente antes de agarrarse al asfalto. La bandera amarilla bajó cuando el número quince se salió de la pista y quedó inmóvil. Un instante después, estaba rodeado de equipos de emergencia y extintores.

Como siempre que presenciaba un accidente, una calma gélida descendió sobre Rose. No pensaba, ni sentía. Desde el instante en que el coche chocó con la pared, había levantado la cámara y registrado cada paso del accidente. Enfocó desapasionadamente, ajustó la velocidad de obturación y la profundidad de campo. Una de sus fotografías sería un estudio clásico de un coche en apuros. Sólo sintió un estremecimiento de alivio cuando vio salir al conductor a gatas y mover la mano, como era costumbre, para informar al gentío de que estaba ileso.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo puede uno salir así de un accidente? —Rose oyó la voz de Alice tras ella, pero siguió fotografiando las evoluciones del equipo de emergencia junto a la pista.

—Como le dije antes, la propia fragilidad del coche y la mejora en las sujeciones han salvado más de una vida en la pista —le contestó Emmett, a pesar de que estaba concentrado en Rose cuyo rostro no tenía color ni expresión cuando bajó la cámara.

—Pero no todas —afirmó ella mientras veía pasar como un borrón el coche de Jasper—. Y no siempre —sintió que el escalofrío pasaba y que el calor volvía a filtrarse bajo su piel—. Más vale que vayas a entrevistar a ese piloto. Podrá contarte de primera mano qué se siente al ver tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos a 320 kilómetros por hora.

—Sí —Alice le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero no dijo nada más antes de alejarse.

Rose se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y dejó que la cámara colgara de su correa.

—Supongo que el número quince tendrá más respeto por la primera curva la próxima vez.

—Eres muy profesional. Ahora no dejas que nada te conmueva, ¿no, Hale? —los ojos de Emmett eran fríos como el acero bajo sus cejas bajadas. Rose que recordaba aquella mirada, sintió un estremecimiento íntimo.

—Para ser fotógrafo hay que tener los nervios bien templados —sostuvo su mirada enojada sin vacilar. Sabía que si su enojo se convertía en auténtico enfado, Emmett podía ser brutal.

—Pero los sentimientos no son necesarios —añadió él. Agarró la correa de la cámara con una mano y la atrajo hacia sí—. Había un hombre en el número quince. Y no has desperdiciado ni un disparo.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —replicó ella—. ¿Ponerme histérica? ¿Taparme los ojos? No es la primera vez que veo un accidente. Los he visto cuando los pilotos no han salido andando, cuando no había nada que ver, excepto una cortina de fuego. He visto cómo a Jasper y a ti os sacaban arrastrándoos por las hombreras. ¿Quieres emoción? —su voz se alzó en un súbito arranque de furia—. Pues búscate a alguien que no haya crecido con el olor de la muerte y la gasolina.

Emmett la observó en silencio. El color había vuelto a la cara de Rose. Sus ojos eran como un mar embravecido bajo una neblina de nubes.

—Eres muy dura, ¿eh? —su voz tenía un matiz burlón y desdeñoso, una combinación que Rose encontraba intolerable.

—Ya lo creo que sí —contestó, sacando aún más la barbilla—. Ahora, aparta las manos de mi cámara.

Al principio, Emmett sólo movió la ceja izquierda. Ésta se alzó describiendo un arco que podía haber indicado buen humor o aceptación. Con un gesto exagerado, levantó las manos, separándolas, con las palmas vacías hacia ella. Pero no se apartó y siguieron frente a frente.

—Perdona, Hale —ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para detectar un poso de ira en su voz. Su propio enfado la obligó a ignorarlo.

—Déjame en paz —le ordenó ella, e hizo amago de pasar a su lado. Pero para su exasperación, él se puso en su camino y le bloqueó la salida.

—Sólo será un minuto —dijo. Antes de que ella adivinara lo que se proponía, Emmett le puso la cámara a la espalda y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Cuando Rose abrió la boca para protestar, él se apoderó de ella y sondeó sus profundidades. En lugar de empujarlo, Rose se agarró desesperadamente a sus antebrazos. Éstos no obedecían las órdenes que les gritaba su cerebro. Su boca respondía a la de Emmett mientras ella le ordenaba que se mantuviera quieta y fría. La llama chisporroteó y se avivó tan rápidamente, con la misma intensidad, que la noche del balancín. Rose no podía negar que aunque su mente y su corazón fueran suyos, su cuerpo era de él. Nunca había conocido tal perfección en una caricia, tanta intimidad, un ansia semejante. Levantó los brazos para rodearle el cuello mientras su cuerpo se derretía. El zumbido de los motores bien engrasados giró en su cerebro como un torbellino y luego se perdió en un torrente de deseo y necesidad. La gente que se movía a su alrededor pareció esfumarse y desaparecer cuando se apretó aún más contra él. Exigió más de Emmett al tiempo que se entregaba por entero. Finalmente, fue Emmett quien se apartó. Seguían el uno en brazos del otro, con las caras muy cerca y los cuerpos amoldados. Él la miró con una intensidad serena e inquisitiva.

—Supongo que vas a decirme que no debería haberlo hecho.

—¿Cambiaría algo si lo hiciera? —sus rodillas querían temblar, pero Rose las obligó a estarse quietas.

—No —contestó él—. No cambiaría nada.

—¿Vas a dejar que me vaya ahora? —le satisfizo el timbre frío y desapasionado de su voz. Dentro de su estómago batallaban docenas de murciélagos.

—Por ahora, sí —contestó él. Aunque aflojó los brazos, mantuvo las manos sobre sus caderas—. Siempre puedo retomarlo donde lo he dejado.

—Tu presunción amenaza con superar tu arrogancia, Emmett —Rose apartó con firmeza las manos de él de sus caderas—. No sé cuál de las dos es menos atractiva.

Emmett sonrió ante aquel insulto y le pellizcó la nariz como habría hecho un hermano.

—Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas, Rose —paseó la mirada por encima de su cabeza al ver que Jasper se apartaba de la pista y entraba en boxes—. Viene Jasper. Con un poco de suerte, la segunda mitad de la carrera irá tan bien como la primera.

Negándose a dignificar sus comentarios con una respuesta, Rose se puso la cámara delante y se alejó. Emmett se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se meció suavemente sobre los talones, mirándola.

Sólo la mitad de los coches que habían empezado la carrera la acabaron. Rose sabía desde el principio que Jasper ganaría. Había observado su cara durante su última y fugaz parada técnica y había visto en ella confianza mezclada con esfuerzo y tensión. Los coches ya no brillaban al sol; parecían deslustrados por la suciedad. Cuando la bandera de cuadros bajó, Rose vio a Jasper dar su vuelta triunfal mientras los rugidos de la multitud y del equipo la rodeaban como una oleada. Sabía que su hermano entraría en los talleres dispuesto a recibir cumplidos. Sus ojos ya no serían opacos. Su boca se levantaría en esa sonrisa fácil y juvenil y las arrugas del esfuerzo se habrían desvanecido como por arte de magia. Concedería entrevistas incansablemente, firmaría autógrafos, aceptaría felicitaciones. Las capas de sudor y suciedad que lo cubrían eran la insignia de su éxito. Lo asumiría todo, recargando energías. Luego, aquello se habría acabado para él, sería cosa del pasado. Dos días después, saldrían hacia Mónaco para correr las carreras clasificatorias. Las 500 Millas de Indianápolis no serían para Jasper más que un recorte de periódico. Para él, lo único que existía siempre era la próxima carrera.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas disculpen lo tarde pero estaba en finales en la universidad y no habia tenido tiempo de actualizar.. prometo no tardar tanto-**_

* * *

_**-8-**_

**M**ontecarlo se levanta entre los picos altos y boscosos de los Alpes Marítimos y las aguas azules y brillantes del mar Mediterráneo. Los edificios se apiñan formando una densa trama de rascacielos y casas antiguas y elegantes. Tiene el ambiente y el aspecto, si no el tamaño, de una gran urbe sin perder su aura de cuento de hadas.

Eran los colores lo que atraía a Rose. Los blancos y los pasteles que dominaban los edificios, los verdes y los marrones, intensos y maduros, de las montañas y el azul perfecto del mar. Las flores exuberantes y las palmeras añadían un gusto por lo exótico. Era aquél un país de cultura y castillos, de cálidas brisas marinas y picos yermos. El lado romántico de Rose se enamoró de él al instante.

Con Jasper inmerso en las carreras clasificatorias y los entrenamientos y Alice ocupada haciendo entrevistas y captando el color local, Rose se encontraba a menudo emparejada con Royce King.

Royce le parecía amable, considerado, inteligente y (aunque detestaba que Emmett tuviera razón) aburrido. Planeaba demasiado las cosas, lo pensaba todo con excesiva minuciosidad y cumplía sus planes con precisión exagerada para el gusto de Rose. Cada una de sus citas, por informal que fuera, seguía un itinerario. Royce vestía perfectamente, incluso con elegancia y lo mismo podía decirse de sus modales. Con él, Rose sabía que no habría desastres, ni peligros, ni sorpresas. Más de una vez sintió una punzada de culpa, consciente de que nunca tendría un carácter tan intachable como el de él. Royce era un caballero que montado en su corcel blanco, rescataba cada día su cuota de damiselas en peligro y luego sacaba brillo a su armadura.

Rose se paseaba inquieta de ventana en ventana mientras daba vueltas a esta idea. Se oía el leve staccato de la máquina de escribir de Alice. Veía barcos de todas formas y tamaños atracados en la bahía de Mónaco o adentrándose en el mar. Recordó que durante una de las carreras clasificatorias, un coche había tomado mal una curva y había acabado en el agua, entre los barcos. Se apartó de la ventana y vio cómo los dedos de Alice volaban sobre las teclas. La mesa donde trabajaba Alice estaba llena de notas, papeles y casetes. Todo estaba dispuesto según un orden único, que sólo Alice conocía.

—¿Vas al casino esta noche? —preguntó Rose. Se sentía nerviosa e insatisfecha.

—Mmm, no. Quiero acabar este artículo —el ritmo de Alice no se alteró—. ¿Tú vas a ir con Royce?

Rose frunció el ceño, se sentó y apoyó las manos sobre el brazo del sillón.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Al oír su tono malhumorado, Alice suspiró y dejó de teclear. La larga boca de Rose estaba fruncida en un mohín y sus cejas se juntaban sobre los ojos ariscos. Sus rizos rubios caían en desorden sobre sus hombros. De pronto, Alice se sintió muy vieja.

—Está bien —apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas—. Cuéntaselo a mamá —su tono sonó a propósito, meloso y condescendiente. Rose sacó la barbilla. Pero al encontrarse con la mirada divertida y afectuosa de Alice, su aire desafiante se desvaneció.

—Me estoy comportando como una idiota —confesó con una risa avergonzada—. Y no sé por qué. Estoy absolutamente loca por Montecarlo. Tiene que ser uno de los sitios más románticos, exóticos y perfectos del universo. Y encima me pagan por estar aquí. Incluso tengo por acompañante a un hombre guapísimo y sin embargo… —respiró hondo y describió un amplio círculo con los brazos.

—Te aburres —concluyó Alice. Levantó su tasa, bebió un poco de café frío e hizo una mueca—. Te has quedado casi completamente sola con Royce. Y aunque es muy simpático, no es el compañero más estimulante que puede haber. Jasper no está disponible, yo estoy liada y Emmett…

—No necesito la compañía de Emmett —dijo Rose con demasiada rapidez. Su ceño se hizo más pronunciado.

No tener que vérselas con Emmett McCarty era una bendición, no un inconveniente.

Alice se quedó callada un momento mientras recordaba el beso tempestuoso que les había visto darse en el circuito de Indianápolis.

—En todo caso —dijo con cautela—, te hemos abandonado.

—Royce es muy amable, de veras —de alguna forma, le parecía que con aquella afirmación se defendía a sí misma al tiempo que defendía a Royce—. Y no es nada pesado. Le dejé claro desde el principio que no me interesaba una relación seria y lo aceptó. No discutió —Rose se levantó del sillón y empezó a pasearse por la habitación—. No ha intentado llevarme a la cama, no pierde los nervios, no se olvida de la hora, no hace nada reprochable —Rose recordó que las dos veces que Emmett la había besado, había sido a pesar de sus protestas—. Hace que me sienta cómoda —añadió lacónicamente y miró a Alice con enojo, desafiándola a hacer algún comentario.

—Lo mismo me pasa a mí con mis zapatillas azules.

Rose quería enfadarse, pero se le escapó la risa.

—Eso es terrible.

—Tú no estás hecha para conformarte con relaciones cómodas —Alice hizo girar un lápiz entre sus dedos y miró el borrador con el ceño fruncido—. Como tu hermano, te creces ante los retos, de la clase que sean —sacudiéndose un fugaz mal humor, levantó los ojos y sonrió—. Ahora bien, Emmett McCarty…

—Ah, no —la interrumpió Rose levantando la mano como un guardia de tráfico—. No sigas por ahí. Puede que no busque comodidades, pero tampoco busco una cama de clavos.

—Sólo era una idea —dijo Alice suavemente—. Dudo seriamente que él te hiciera sentir aburrida o cómoda.

—El aburrimiento confortable empieza a parecerme más atractivo —comentó Rose—. De hecho —añadió mientras se dirigía a la puerta—, esta noche voy a pasármelo en grande. Con toda probabilidad ganaré una fortuna en la ruleta. Mañana en la carrera te invitaré a un perrito caliente con mis ganancias —guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Al quedarse sola, Alice dejó que su sonrisa se disolviera. Durante los minutos siguientes miró fijamente la página de su máquina de escribir. «_Jasper Hale_», se dijo, «_se está convirtiendo en un problema. No es que haya hecho ni el más leve intento desde aquella declaración tan arrogante, la noche de su fiesta_», pensó. «_Está tan enfrascado en las carreras que apenas nota mi presencia_». Alice ignoró el enojo que le causaba aquello y enderezó el montón de folios en blanco. «_Y naturalmente, tiene una multitud de mujeres a su alrededor_». Soltó un bufido, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su tarea. «_Con un poco de suerte_», se dijo al atacar las teclas, «_estará igual de ocupado toda la temporada_».


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-9-**_

Rose se sentía culpable por haber hablado de Royce y esa noche se vistió con especial cuidado. Su vestido era un jersey negro y elástico que se ceñía a sus curvas y dejaba sus hombros desnudos. El escote recto se sostenía con un elástico justo por encima de la curva sutil de sus pechos. Se recogió el pelo en un moño, dejando algunos mechones sueltos sobre su frente y sus mejillas. Se puso una fina cadena de plata alrededor del cuello y una rápida rociada de perfume y se sintió a tono con la elegancia del casino de Montecarlo.

Cuando estaba guardando sus cosas en un bolsito de noche plateado, llamaron a la puerta. Rose recorrió rápidamente con la mirada la habitación y fue a abrir a Royce. Pero se encontró cara a cara con Emmett McCarty.

—¡Oh! —dijo tontamente y recordó el éxito que había tenido al evitar a Emmett desde Indiana. De pronto se le ocurrió que nunca lo había visto vestido de noche. Su traje tenía un corte impecable y se ajustaba a sus anchos hombros sin una sola arruga. Parecía distinto, aunque no menos peligroso. Fue por un momento, un desconocido: el licenciado en Harvard, el residente en Beacon Hill, el heredero de la fortuna de los McCarty.

—Hola, Hale, ¿vas a dejarme pasar o tengo que esperar en el pasillo? —el tono y la curva irónica de su boca, lo convirtieron de nuevo en Emmett. Rose cuadró los hombros.

—Perdona, Emmett, pero justamente ahora iba a salir.

—¿Puntual, además de guapa? —había un brillo divertido en su mirada—. Esas dos cualidades rara vez se dan juntas —dio un paso adelante y la agarró de la barbilla antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de zafarse—. Tendremos que tomar una copa antes de la cena. La reserva no es hasta las ocho.

Rose retrocedió; luego se dio cuenta de que con ello sólo había conseguido que Emmett entrara un poco más en la habitación.

—Vas a tener que repetírmelo —acercó una mano a la que le sujetaba la barbilla, pero la encontró inamovible.

—Tenemos casi una hora antes de la cena —afirmó Emmett con sencillez. Sus ojos recorrieron la cara de Rose con un asomo de sonrisa—. Puede que se te ocurra una idea mejor para pasar el rato.

—Podrías probar a hacer un par de solitarios —sugirió Rose con firmeza—. En tu habitación. Ahora, me gustaría recuperar mi cara.

—¿De veras? —su tono era divertido, suave y viril—. Es una lástima. Me gusta bastante —con una levísima presión, la acercó un poco más a sí mientras fijaba los ojos en su boca—. King te envía sus disculpas —dijo con suavidad y volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. Le ha… surgido algo. ¿Tienes un abrigo?

—¿Le ha surgido algo? —repitió Rose. No sintió ningún alivio cuando él le soltó la barbilla y posó las manos sobre sus hombros desnudos. Notó que la temperatura de la habitación subía varios grados—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—King descubrió que no tenía la noche libre, después de todo. Es una pena tapar unos hombros tan elegantes, pero aquí en junio suele refrescar por la noche —estaban más cerca que un momento antes, pero Rose no sabía cómo lo había conseguido él. Las manos de Emmett seguían posadas suavemente sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tenía la noche libre? —preguntó. Empezó a apartarse, pero él le apretó levemente los hombros. Su sonrisa burlona hizo que su enfado se acelerara, lo mismo que el latido de su corazón—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué le has dicho? Es demasiado educado para romper una cita sin decírmelo en persona. Lo has intimidado —concluyó con vehemencia, mirando la sonrisa de Emmett.

—Eso espero, desde luego, dado que ésa era mi intención —confesó con tanta tranquilidad su falta, que Rose sólo pudo ponerse a balbucear—. Recoge tu abrigo.

—Mi… mi… ¡Desde luego que no! —logró decir con voz ahogada.

—Como quieras —Emmett se encogió de hombros y la tomó de la mano.

—Si crees que voy a salir contigo —comenzó a decir ella mientras tiraba furiosamente de su mano—, es que te falta un tornillo. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Está bien —las manos de Emmett se deslizaron por su cintura—. La idea de quedarme aquí me parece muy atractiva —antes de que ella pudiera apartarse, él acercó la boca al suave declive entre su cuello y su hombro. La piel de Rose se estremeció.

—No —Rose oyó que su voz temblaba y luchó por aquietarla. Empezaba a darle vueltas la cabeza—. No puedes quedarte.

—Aquí el servicio de habitaciones es excelente —murmuró Emmett y tomó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes—. Hueles como los bosques en primavera, fresca y llena de secretos.

—Emmett, por favor —empezaba a resultarle muy difícil pensar mientras la boca de Emmett vagaba sobre su piel, dejando una suave senda de besos.

—¿Por favor qué? —susurró él. Frotó ligeramente sus labios contra los de ella. Su lengua rozó la punta de la de Rose antes de que ella pudiera responder. Rose notó que las arenas movedizas tiraban de sus piernas. Se apartó desesperadamente de él y llenó de aire sus pulmones.

—Estoy muerta de hambre —dijo bruscamente. Consideró aquella afirmación como una retirada táctica. Confiando en ocultar su debilidad, se atusó tranquilamente los rizos que descansaban sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Dado que has ahuyentado a mi acompañante, supongo que debería obligarte a pagar mi cena. En un restaurante —añadió rápidamente al ver que él levantaba una ceja—. Luego tendrás que llevarme al casino, como iba a hacer Royce.

—Será un placer —contestó Emmett con una ligera reverencia.

—Y —añadió ella, sintiéndose más fuerte con la distancia que los separaba—yo me esforzaré, por perder tanto dinero tuyo como pueda —recogió un chal fino de seda de la cama, se lo echó sobre los hombros y salió de la habitación. Consiguió mantenerse fría y distante casi una hora.

La luz de la luna se derramaba sobre la bahía de Mónaco. Una brisa nacida mar adentro se deslizaba suavemente hacia la orilla. Arrastraba su propio perfume. La terraza del restaurante estaba cubierta por un dosel de estrellas y hojas de palmera. La música flotaba junto a la mesa apartada, pero era tan suave que Rose no distinguía la letra. Sólo la melodía parpadeaba como las luces de las dos velas blancas que había sobre el mantel. Entre ellas había una rosa roja en un esbelto jarrón. El murmullo de otros comensales parecía más un telón de fondo que una realidad. A Rose le resultaba difícil mantenerse indiferente a un ambiente que atraía poderosamente a su espíritu romántico. Por encima de todas las cosas, quería que Emmett la viera como una mujer madura y sofisticada y no como una chiquilla tonta que se derretía a la luz de las estrellas y al son de la música suave. Aun así, tuvo cuidado con el champán helado. De momento, había logrado que la conversación fuera segura e impersonal.

—Ayer noté que el coche le daba algunos problemas a Jasper —Rose pinchó una de sus gambas al vapor y la hundió distraídamente en la salsa—. Espero que se hayan solucionado.

—Era una junta del motor. La han cambiado —mientras hablaba, Emmett la observaba por encima del borde de su copa. Había un brillo en sus ojos que hacía a Rose redoblar su guardia.

—Es asombroso, ¿verdad? A menudo, es una cosa minúscula, una pieza del tamaño de una moneda de veinticinco centavos o una tuerca, la que puede ser el factor clave en una carrera en la que hay cientos de miles de dólares en juego.

—Asombroso, sí —contestó Emmett en un tono solemne que su media sonrisa desmentía.

—Si vas a reírte de mí —dijo Rose sacando la barbilla—, me levanto y me voy.

—Y yo te haría volver —ella lo miró un momento con los ojos entornados. Su mirada no pareció turbarlo. Mantenía los ojos fijos en ella. Su boca seguía curvada en una exasperante media sonrisa.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Rose con admiración reticente. La caballerosidad no era, sencillamente, una de las cualidades de Emmett y Rose sabía que ya había tenido caballerosidad para rato—. Y si yo montara una escena y acabáramos los dos en una celda, no te importaría lo más mínimo… siempre y cuando te salieras con la tuya —suspiró y sacudió la cabeza; luego bebió un sorbo de vino—. Cuesta trabajo sacar de quicio a un hombre con tan pocos nervios. Conducías igual. Me acuerdo —su boca se movió en un mohín mientras hacía memoria—. Conducías con la misma intensidad obsesiva de Jasper, pero tenías una suavidad que a él le falta. Tú acechabas; él se abalanza. Es todo pasión y empuje; tú eras preciso, constante y despiadado. Había una facilidad increíble en tu forma de conducir; hacías que pareciera sencillo, sin esfuerzo. Claro que tú corrías porque disfrutabas —Rose hizo girar el pie de su copa entre los dedos y vio cómo la luz de las estrellas jugueteaba sobre el vino en movimiento.

Intrigado, Emmett la estudió con más atención.

—¿Y Jasper no?

—¿Disfrutar, Jasper? —su sorpresa era evidente en sus ojos y su voz—. Vive para ello y eso es muy distinto. El disfrute es muy secundario —ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos reflejaron el brillo de las velas—. Tú no vivías para correr, o no podrías haberlo dejado a los treinta. Si Jasper viviera hasta los cien años, tendrían que llevarlo en brazos a la cabina, pero seguiría corriendo.

—Parece que de adolescente eras más perspicaz de lo que yo creía —Emmett esperó hasta que les sirvieron el entrecot Diane; luego partió distraídamente un panecillo por la mitad—. Siempre lo has odiado, ¿verdad?

Rose lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí —contestó y aceptó el pan que él le ofrecía—. Siempre —su silencio se hizo pensativo mientras untaba el pan con mantequilla—. Emmett, ¿qué opinaba tu familia de que corrieras?

—Les daba vergüenza —contestó él inmediatamente. Rose tuvo que reírse cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Y a ti te gustaba avergonzarlos tanto como correr.

—Como te decía —levantó su copa en un brindis—, eres muy perspicaz.

—Las familias de los pilotos parecen tener modos muy distintos de enfrentarse a ello. Es más difícil quedarse en los boxes que conducir por la pista, ¿sabes? —dijo suavemente; luego suspiró y se sacudió deliberadamente el mal humor—. Supongo que ahora que te dedicas a la parte empresarial, tu familia ya no se sentirá avergonzada —mordió su panecillo crujiente—. Es más aceptable, aunque no necesitas el dinero.

—Has jurado encargarte de que a partir de esta noche lo necesite —le recordó él—. Será mejor que te comas toda la carne. Perder dinero requiere más energías que ganarlo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y empuñó su cuchillo y su tenedor.

La noche todavía era joven cuando entraron en el casino. Rose descubrió que su barniz de indiferencia se disolvía. La combinación de elegancia y emoción era demasiado poderosa.

—¡Oh! —recorrió la sala con una larga mirada y apretó el brazo de Emmett—. Es fabuloso.

El caleidoscopio de colores de las ropas y el brillo y el fulgor de las joyas atraían su mirada. Había un zumbido de voces y una mezcolanza de idiomas acompasados por el francés rápido y preciso de los crupieres. Había una mezcla de sonidos diversos: el repiqueteo de las bolas de la ruleta al saltar sobre las ruedas, el suave roce de la madera sobre los tapetes al deslizarse las fichas, el susurro de las cartas barajadas, el crujido de los billetes nuevos y el tintineo de las monedas.

Riendo, Emmett le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Rose, amor mío, tienes unos ojos enormes y sorprendentemente ingenuos. ¿Es que nunca antes habías estado en un antro de corrupción?

—Deja de burlarte de mí —contestó ella, demasiado impresionada para sentirse ofendida—. Esto es precioso.

—¡Ah, pero el juego es el juego, Hale! Estés sentado en un mullido sofá con una copa de champán en la mano, o en un garaje con una botella de cerveza.

—Tú lo sabrás mejor que nadie —ella ladeó la cabeza, lo miró y sonrió—. Recuerdo las partidas de póquer. Nunca me dejabais jugar.

—Eras una muchachita muy precoz —deslizó la mano por su cuello y lo apretó.

—Os daba miedo que os ganara.

La sonrisa de Emmett fue rápida y potente. Rose reconoció, compungida, que se alegraba de estar allí con él y no con Royce. Emmett McCarty rebosaba una excitación que Royce King nunca hubiera comprendido.

—Qué ojos tan grandes tienes —murmuró Emmett mientras sus dedos se demoraban sobre la piel de Rose—. ¿Qué hay tras ellos, Rose?

—Estaba pensando en lo furiosa que debería estar contigo por haber manipulado así a Royce y en lo culpable que me siento por no estarlo.

Él se echó a reír; luego le dio un beso rápido y enérgico.

—¿Demasiado culpable para divertirte?

—No —contestó ella de inmediato; después se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que soy básicamente egoísta y no muy amable.

La boca de Emmett se tensó en una sonrisa.

—Entonces nos entenderemos bien —entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y la condujo a una mesa de ruleta.

Una vez sentados, Rose fijó al instante su atención en la bolita plateada que brincaba y rebotaba sobre la rueda. Cuando la bola se detuvo, vio cómo el crupier barría las fichas de los perdedores y las añadía a las de los ganadores. La mesa le pareció una Torre de Babel. Mientras miraba de cara en cara, oyó el acento musical del italiano, la precisión del inglés de Londres, el tono bajo y gutural del alemán y otros idiomas que no pudo distinguir. Las caras eran también muy diversas; algunas eran viejas, otras jóvenes; unas aburridas, otras animadas y muchas ostentaban el lustre inconfundible de la riqueza. Pero fue la cara que tenía justo frente a sí la que fascinó a Rose.

Era una mujer mayor y muy bella. Su cabello era como seda blanca, recogido en torno a un rostro ovalado de fina estructura ósea. Las arrugas de su piel formaban hasta tal punto parte de aquel rostro que no disminuían su belleza. Más bien daban carácter y madurez a lo que antaño había sido una delicada elegancia. Sus ojos eran como esmeraldas verdes y afiladas, pero eran diamantes lo que llevaba en el cuello y las orejas. Diamantes que más que hielo, parecían fuego. Lucía con absoluto aplomo un vestido de seda color rojo fuego. Rose la miraba con fascinación mientras ella se llevaba a los labios un cigarrillo largo y fino e inhalaba suavemente.

—La condesa Francesca de Avalon de Venencia —le susurro al oído Emmett, que había seguido su mirada—. Magnífica, ¿verdad?

—Fabulosa —Rose se volvió hacia él y vio con vaga sorpresa que le ofrecía una copa de champán. Cuando el pie de la copa pasó de los dedos de él a los de ella, Rose reparó en el pulcro montoncillo de fichas que había delante de ella—. Ah, ¿son éstas las fichas? —pasó un dedo por su borde y volvió a mirar a Emmett—. ¿Cuánto se apuesta cada vez?

Él se encogió de hombros y protegió la punta de su cigarrillo con las manos al encenderlo.

—Yo sólo vengo a acompañarte.

Rose se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya lo paso bastante mal con los simples francos, Emmett. Ni siquiera sé cuánto valen estas cositas.

—La diversión de una noche —contestó él tranquilamente y levantó su copa.

Rose suspiró, eligió cinco fichas y apostó sin saberlo cinco mil francos al negro.

—Supongo que no conviene que pierda todo tu dinero de golpe —dijo con aplomo.

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte —Emmett sofocó una sonrisa, se recostó en el asiento y vio cómo giraba la ruleta.

—Vingt-sept, noir.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Rose sorprendida y contenta—. Hemos ganado.

Al levantar la vista, sorprendió una expresión divertida en el semblante de Emmett. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran más plateados que grises.

—Más vale que no te lo creas demasiado —se sacudió su preocupación y bebió un sorbo del vino efervescente—. Ha sido sólo la suerte del principiante. Además… —le lanzó una sonrisa malévola—, dolerá más si al principio gano un poco —fijó la mirada en los dos montones de fichas colocadas sobre el negro, pero cuando se disponía a recogerlas Emmett le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

—El crupier ha echado a rodar la ruleta, Hale. Y tú has dejado que ruede —Rose puso tal cara de horror que él se echó a reír.

—Pero yo no quería… Ahí debe de haber más de cien dólares —al mirar la ruleta se sintió mareada y bebió más vino.

—Seguramente —contestó Emmett, muy serio.

Rose vio cómo la bola rebotaba a su antojo alrededor de la ruleta. Sintió una mezcla de miedo, culpa y emoción cuando la rueda comenzó a detenerse.

—Cinq, noir.

Rose cerró los ojos y notó un estremecimiento de alivio. Enseguida recogía los cuatro montones de cinco fichas que tenía delante. Emmett se echó a reír nuevamente. Ella se volvió y le dedicó una mirada altiva.

—Te habría estado bien empleado que perdiera.

—Tienes mucha razón —Emmett pidió más champán con una seña—. ¿Por qué no apuestas a una de las columnas, Rose? —sugirió mientras sacudía el cigarrillo en un cenicero—. En la vida no puede jugársela uno siempre al cincuenta por ciento.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres tú quien pierde —contestó y empujó impulsivamente cinco fichas hasta la columna número uno.

Al final, Emmett salió ganando. El montón de fichas de Rose comenzó a crecer con misteriosa regularidad. Una vez, perdió sin saberlo veinte mil francos y los recuperó alegremente en la siguiente ronda. Quizá fuera por su absoluta ignorancia de las cantidades que apostaba, o que su azar entrañaba una pauta, o simplemente la generosidad de la diosa Fortuna, pero ganó partida tras partida. Y descubrió que le encantaba ganar. Era una experiencia embriagadora que la aturdía casi tanto como la copa de champán, aparentemente inagotable, que tenía a su lado.

Emmett seguía tranquilamente recostado en la silla, observando el flujo y el reflujo de sus ganancias. Disfrutaba del modo en que usaba los ojos para hablarle, dejando que se agrandaran y brillaran cuando ganaba y que giraran y bailotearan cuando perdía. Su risa le recordaba las cálidas brumas de la bahía de Boston. Su placer al ganar era irresistiblemente sencillo; su tranquilidad al perder, encantadoramente inocente. Era una mujer y una niña en perfecto equilibrio.

—¿Seguro que no quieres apostar unas cuantas? —preguntó ella con generosidad, señalando el montón de fichas.

—Tú lo estás haciendo bien —Emmett enrolló en un dedo uno de sus rizos rubios.

—Eso, joven, es poco decir.

Rose giró la cabeza rápidamente y vio unos ojos penetrantes de color esmeralda. La condesa de Avalan estaba tras ella, apoyada en un bastón de tersa empuñadura de marfil. A Rose le chocó un instante que fuera tan pequeña; no medía más de un metro cincuenta y dos. Emmett hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la condesa le indicó que se sentara. Su inglés era rápido y preciso, con un levísimo acento.

—Ha ganado usted estrepitosamente, signorina y con mucha inteligencia.

—Estrepitosamente, sí, condesa —contestó Rose con una sonrisa amplia—, pero ha sido accidente, más que inteligencia. Yo venía decidida a perder.

—Tal vez yo deba cambiar de estrategia y venir decidida a perder —comentó la condesa—. Puede que así también tenga un accidente semejante —lanzó a Emmett una mirada lenta, minuciosa y enteramente femenina. Rose sintió un cosquilleo de celos y ello la asombró—. Parecen ustedes saber quién soy. ¿Tengo el placer de conocerlos?

—Condesa de Avalon —Emmett inclinó suavemente la cabeza—, Rosalie Hale.

Rose tomó la mano que la condesa le tendía y le pareció pequeña y frágil. Pero el rápido estudio que aquellos ojos verdes hicieron de ella, estaba lleno de energía.

—Es usted muy bonita —dijo la condesa pasado un momento—, y muy fuerte —sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos—. Pero hace diez años le habría robado a su acompañante. Nunca se fíe de una mujer con experiencia —despachando a Rose con un simple movimiento de los ojos, la condesa fijó su atención en Emmett—. ¿Y usted quién es?

—Emmett McCarty, condesa —se llevó la mano que ella le ofrecía a los labios con perfecto encanto—. Es un honor conocerla.

—McCarty —murmuró ella y sus ojos se entornaron—. Claro, debería haberme dado cuenta por los ojos, por esa mirada endiablada. Conocía bastante bien a su abuelo —se rió. Era una risa joven y sensual—. Bastante bien. Tiene su mirada, Emmett McCarty. Lleva usted su nombre. Un nombre muy apropiado.

—Gracias, condesa —la sonrisa de Emmett se hizo más cálida—. Era una de mis personas favoritas.

—Y de las mías también. Vi a su tía Phoebe en Martinica hace dos años. Una mujer singularmente aburrida.

—Sí, condesa —la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca—. Eso me temo.

Con un bufido regio, la condesa se volvió hacia Rose que la observaba fascinada.

—No baje la guardia ni por un momento con éste —la aconsejó—. Es tan golfo como su abuelo —puso la mano un instante sobre la de Rose y se la apretó—. Cómo la envidio —dando media vuelta, se alejó con un destello de seda roja.

—Qué mujer tan impresionante —murmuró Rose. Se volvió hacia Emmett y le lanzó una sonrisa melancólica—. ¿Crees que tu abuelo estaba enamorado de ella?

—Sí —con un gesto del dedo, Emmett indicó al crupier que le canjeara las fichas—. Tuvieron una tórrida aventura, aunque la familia siga fingiendo que nunca ocurrió. Era complicado, porque los dos estaban casados. Él quería que ella dejara a su marido y viviera con él en el sur de Francia.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ese asunto? —intrigada, Rose no protestó cuando él la hizo levantarse.

—Me lo contó él —Emmett le echó el chal sobre los hombros—. Una vez me dijo que no había querido a nadie más. Tenía más de setenta años cuando murió y todavía habría estado dispuesto a dejarlo todo para vivir con ella, si ella lo hubiera permitido.

Rose atravesó lentamente el casino con Emmett a su lado, ajena a los muchos ojos que los observaban: una belleza de cabello rubio y un hombre de oscuro y misterioso atractivo.

—Suena maravillosamente triste —dijo ella al cabo de un momento—. Pero supongo que para tu abuela fue horrible saber que él amó a otra todos esos años.

—Mi querida e inocente Hale —dijo Emmett con ironía—, mi abuela es una Winslow de Boston. Estaba muy contenta con su matrimonio con un McCarty, sus dos hijos y su club de bridge. El amor es sucio y plebeyo.

—Te lo estás inventando.

—Como quieras —contestó él tranquilamente.

—No quiero que tomemos un taxi —dijo Rose cuando salieron. Levantó la cabeza hacia las estrellas—. Esto es tan bonito… —sonrió a los ojos de Emmett y lo agarró del brazo—. Vayamos andando. No está muy lejos.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de Nora Roberts, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-10-**_

* * *

Hicieron caso omiso de la ligera corriente del tráfico y caminaron bajo el resplandor cálido de las farolas. El champán giraba agradablemente en la cabeza de Rose y elevaba sus pies un par de centímetros por encima de la acera. La advertencia de la condesa había quedado olvidada y se sentía completamente relajada. El paseo bajo la luna y las estrellas parecía tener lugar en una región intemporal, llena de los olores y misterios de la noche.

—¿Sabes —dijo, apartándose de él—que me encantan las palmeras? —se rió, apoyó la cabeza contra una y sonrió a Emmett—. Siempre quise tener una cuando era pequeña, pero en Indiana no se dan bien. Tuve que conformarme con un pino.

Emmett se acercó y le apartó los rizos de las mejillas, sonrojadas por el vino y la excitación.

—No tenía ni idea de que te interesara tanto la horticultura.

—Tengo mis secretos —se apartó de él y se apoyó en el malecón—. Cuando tenía ocho años quería ser buzo —le dijo mientras contemplaba el mar oscurecido—. O cirujana cardiovascular, nunca pude decidirme. ¿Qué quieres ser tú cuando seas mayor, Emmett? —se volvió hacia él y el viento revolvió sus rizos sueltos.

—Lanzador de los Red Sox —él fijó los ojos en la curva elegante de su cuello cuando Rose echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Apuesto a que tenías una bolsa llena de bates —suspiró, llena de placer—. No me has dicho cuánto he ganado ahí dentro.

—¿Mmm? —perdido en el fulgor de la luna sobre su pelo, la escuchaba sólo a medias.

—¿Cuánto he ganado en el casino? —repitió ella mientras se apartaba los rizos de la cara.

—Oh —Emmett se encogió de hombros—. Cincuenta o cincuenta y cinco mil francos.

—¿Qué? —aquella sola sílaba sonó entre estridente y ahogada—. ¿Cincuenta y cinco mil? Eso son más… ¡Más de diez mil dólares!

—Según está el cambio, sí —contestó Emmett despreocupadamente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —ella se tapó la boca con las manos y sus ojos se agrandaron—. Emmett, ¡podría haber perdido!

—Lo has hecho muy bien —volvía a haber regocijo en sus ojos y su voz—. O muy mal, teniendo en cuenta que querías perder.

—No tenía ni idea de que estaba apostando tanto dinero. Si no, no lo habría apostado de esa manera. Pero… ¡Estás loco! —empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo—. Eres un lunático. Un loco de remate —apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Emmett mientras su risa flotaba cálidamente en la noche sigilosa. Cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos, no protestó—. Podría haber perdido, ¿sabes? —logró decir ella entre risas—. Y podría haberme desmayado si hubiera descubierto cuánto valían esas fichas mientras la ruleta giraba —respiró hondo y levantó hacia él sus ojos brillantes—. En fin, parece que he contribuido a aumentar tu asquerosa fortuna.

—Las ganancias son tuyas por derecho —contestó él, pero Rose retrocedió, horrorizada.

—Ah, no, era tu dinero. En cualquier caso… —se detuvo, distraída y arrancó una margarita de una mata de hierba que había al pie del malecón. El champán seguía fluyendo—. En cualquier caso —repitió mientras se ponía la flor en el pelo—, no habrías querido que te devolviera las pérdidas —echó a andar de nuevo, tendiéndole la mano—. Naturalmente —dijo de pronto y se alejó antes de que Emmett pudiera darle la mano—, podrías comprarme algo extravagante —se giró hacia él con una sonrisa—. Eso sería perfectamente justo, creo.

—¿Se te ocurre algo en particular?

Los pasos de Rose repiquetearon sobre la acera cuando siguió alejándose, dando vueltas.

—Oh, quizás un par de galgos rusos —su risa fluyó—. O una hilera de esos caballos de patas gruesas tan maravillosos… Los Clydesdale. O un rebaño de cabras albanesas. Estoy casi segura de que hay cabras en Albania.

—¿No preferirías un abrigo de marta cibelina?

—¡Oh, no! —contestó ella. Arrugó la nariz y ya fuera por accidente o a propósito, volvió a alejarse de él—. No me gustan mucho los animales muertos. ¡Ya sé! Un par de vacas Angus negras, para que pueda crear mi propio rebaño —tomada una decisión, se detuvo. Emmett deslizó los brazos a su alrededor—. Te asegurarás de que sean macho y hembra, ¿verdad? Es muy importante, si queremos que todo vaya como debe.

—Desde luego —contestó él mientras trazaba con los labios la línea de su mandíbula.

—No debería decirte esto —Rose suspiró, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos—. Me alegro muchísimo de que asustaras a Royce.

—¿De veras? —murmuró Emmett y mordisqueó suavemente la vena que palpitaba en su garganta.

Rose lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Oh, sí —susurró ella—. Y me gustaría muchísimo que me besaras ahora mismo. Enseguida —la última palabra quedó sofocada cuando sus labios se encontraron.

Parecieron fundirse en un instante de cegadora pasión. Aquel instante se convirtió en una eternidad. Ella metió los dedos entre su pelo como si quisiera acercarlo aún más a ella, a pesar de que ni siquiera la brisa del mar podía interponerse entre los dos. Su cuerpo se amoldó a él como si no tuviera otro propósito. Ella sentía latir el corazón de Emmett con la misma rapidez que el suyo. Su chal cayó al suelo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta mientras Emmett exploraba la piel tersa de su espalda. Juntos, comenzaron a saborearse un poco más. Los labios de Emmett se demoraron en la garganta de Rose saboreando su dulzura antes de moverse para trazar la línea de su pómulo y susurrar sobre sus párpados cerrados.

Ella descubrió un sabor masculino y misterioso en la columna de su cuello. Quería seguir saboreando y aprendiendo, pero la boca de Emmett reclamaba la suya. La energía de su beso la atravesó como un rayo de luz, difundiendo entre sus células un ardor trémulo. Con un gemido, ella se tambaleó. Emmett sondeó su boca rendida, absorbiéndola más y más, hasta que Rose quedó inerme en sus brazos. Cuando él apartó la boca, ella murmuró su nombre y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No sé si es por ti o por el champán, pero me da vueltas la cabeza.

Rose se estremeció y se apretó contra él. Emmett apoyó la mano sobre su cuello y le hizo levantar la cara. Los ojos de ella estaban cargados y oscurecidos; sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca tersa e hinchada.

—¿Importa? —su voz sonó ronca. Apretó con más fuerza a Rose y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella no se resistió—. ¿No basta con saber que esta noche te deseo? —le murmuró al oído antes de que su lengua y sus dientes empezaran a inundar de nuevo los sentidos de Rose.

—No sé. No puedo pensar —ella se apartó, dio dos pasos atrás y sacudió la cabeza—. Algo me pasa cuando me besas. Pierdo el control.

—Si me dices eso para que juegue limpio, Rose te has equivocado —con un movimiento rápido recorrió la distancia que los separaba—. Yo juego a ganar.

—Lo sé —contestó ella y le tocó la mejilla—. Lo sé muy bien —se volvió, caminó hacia el malecón y aspiró profundamente para despejarse. Se echó hacia atrás y levantó la cara hacia la luna—. Siempre admiré tu determinación de ser el primero —bajó la cara para mirarlo, pero él seguía bajo la sombra de la palmera—. Te quería desesperadamente cuando tenía catorce años.

Él se quedó callado un momento, pero se agachó y recogió su chal.

—¿Sí? —murmuró al apartarse de las sombras.

La luz de la luna revoloteó sobre Rose cuando se apartó los rizos de los ojos.

—Oh, sí —relajada, continuó con una honestidad inducida por el champán—: Fue un enamoramiento maravillosamente doloroso y el primero. Eras muy impresionante y yo muy romántica —Emmett estaba a su lado y Rose volvió la cabeza para sonreírle—. Parecías siempre tan indestructible… Y muchas veces parecías ensimismado.

—¿De veras? —él le devolvió la sonrisa al echarle el chal sobre los hombros.

—¡Oh, sí! Tenías un aire intenso y obsesivo. Todavía lo tienes, casi siempre. Es terriblemente atractivo, pero era más pronunciado cuando corrías. Y luego estaban tus manos.

—¿Mis manos? —repitió él y se detuvo cuando iba a sacar su encendedor del bolsillo.

—Sí —Rose lo sorprendió tomándolo de las manos y observándolas—. Son seguramente las manos más bonitas que he visto nunca. Muy fibrosas, muy fuertes, muy elegantes. Siempre pensé que deberías haber sido músico o pintor. A veces imaginaba que lo eras. Te imaginaba en una buhardilla vieja y fría en la que yo te cuidaba —soltó sus manos y tiró distraídamente de su chal, que empezaba a caerse de nuevo—. Deseaba ardientemente cuidar de alguien. Supongo que debería haber tenido un perro —se rió con ligereza, pero estaba tan enfrascada en sus recuerdos que no notó que Emmett no se reía con ella—. Me ponía enferma de celos por culpa de todas esas mujeres que tenías. Eran siempre preciosas. Me acuerdo especialmente de Tracy McNeil. Tú seguramente no la recordarás.

—No —Emmett encendió su mechero y miró la llama con el ceño fruncido—. No la recuerdo.

—Tenía un pelo rubio precioso. Le llegaba hasta las caderas, liso como una flecha. Yo odiaba mi pelo de pequeña. Era tan rizado, tan rebelde y de un color tan raro… Estaba convencida de que sólo besabas a Tracy McNeil por su pelo liso y rubio —el olor del cigarro de Emmett punzó el aire y Rose lo aspiró—. Es asombroso lo ingenua que era para haberme criado en un mundo de hombres. El caso es que languidecí por ti casi un año entero. Imagino que no era más que un estorbo en la pista y tú eras casi siempre muy tolerante —se le escapó un bostezo. El aire del mar le daba sueño—. Después de cumplir dieciséis, sentí que era mayor y que estaba lista para que me trataran como a una mujer. Mi amor por ti se volvió muy intenso. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de estar a tu lado. ¿No te diste cuenta?

—Sí —Emmett expelió un fino chorro de humo que se desvaneció al instante en la brisa—. Me di cuenta.

Rose soltó una risa desganada.

—Yo me creía muy lista, pensaba que no notabas que te perseguía. Siempre eras tan amable conmigo, que supongo que cuando dejaste de serlo, fue aún más devastador. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche? Fue en Le Mans, la carrera de las veinticuatro horas —continuó ella antes de que Emmett pudiera contestar—. La noche anterior a la carrera, no podía dormir y bajé a la pista. Cuando te vi entrar en el garaje, me convencí de que era cosa del destino —con un suspiro, tocó distraídamente la flor de su pelo—. Te seguí. Me sudaban las manos. Quería que te fijaras en mí —volvió la cabeza y miró a Emmett a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna—. Como mujer. A los dieciséis años, era una niña justo en la frontera de la madurez y deseaba desesperadamente pasar al otro lado. Y lo que sentía por ti era muy adulto y muy real, aunque yo no tuviera ni idea de cómo manejarlo. Me hice la indiferente cuando entré, ¿recuerdas? «_Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿No podías dormir?_». Te habías puesto un jersey negro. El negro siempre te ha sentado bien. Estabas muy distante. Llevabas semanas así. Pero eso te hacía aún más romántico —con una risa baja y suave, tocó la mejilla de Emmett—. Pobre Emmett. Qué incómodo debías sentirte por mis halagos.

—«_Incómodo_» es una palabra muy suave para describir lo que me hacías sentir —masculló él. Dándose la vuelta, arrojó el cigarro por encima del muro, hacia el mar.

—Quería hacerme la sofisticada —prosiguió ella, sin notar el tono irritado de su voz—. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que desearas besarme. Intenté recordar todas las tretas que había visto utilizar a las heroínas del cine. Era de noche, estábamos solos. ¿Qué más? Lo único que se me ocurrió fue acercarme a ti todo lo posible. Estabas trasteando debajo del capó del coche, haciendo todo lo posible, estoy segura, por ignorarme para que me fuera y te dejara en paz. Sólo había una lucecita encendida y el garaje olía a gasolina y aceite. A mí me parecía tan romántico como Manderley —Rose se giró y sonrió alegremente mientras el vino la hacía recordar—. El romanticismo ha sido siempre mi gran debilidad. El caso es que estaba detrás de ti, intentando pensar qué hacer y empecé a preguntarme qué demonios le estabas haciendo al coche. Fui a mirar por encima de tu hombro y tú te diste la vuelta y chocamos. Recuerdo que me agarraste de los brazos para sujetarme y que enseguida se me aflojaron las rodillas. La parte física fue increíble, seguramente porque nunca la había experimentado. El corazón empezó a latirme a toda velocidad y la piel se me puso caliente y luego fría. Parecía que tus ojos iban a tragarme, se habían vuelto tan oscuros, tan intensos… Pensé: «_Ya está_». Estaba segura de que ibas a estrecharme entre tus brazos y a besarme. Lo sabía. Éramos Clark Gable y Vivien Leigh y el garaje era Tara. Entonces empezaste a gritarme, harto de que estuviera siempre en medio. Despotricaste como un loco, me zarandeaste y me apartaste de un empujón. Dijiste cosas realmente horribles. Lo peor de todo para mí fue que me llamaras «_chiquilla insoportable_». Todo lo demás podría habértelo pasado, pero aquello aplastó mi orgullo, mi ego y mis fantasías de un solo golpe. No pensé en lo tenso que debías estar porque la carrera era al día siguiente, o en el hecho de que simplemente te estaba estorbando. Sólo pensaba en lo que me estabas diciendo y en cómo me dolía. Pero siempre he sido una superviviente. En cuanto empezó a doler demasiado, levanté mis defensas. Cuando me di la vuelta y salí corriendo del garaje ya no te quería. Te odiaba casi obsesivamente.

—Estabas mejor lejos de allí —murmuró Emmett. Pasado un momento, volvió la cabeza y pasó un dedo por su mejilla—. ¿Me has perdonado?

Rose le lanzó una sonrisa fácil.

—Supongo que sí. Han pasado años y como aquello me curó de mi amor por ti, debería estarte agradecida —con otro bostezo, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Sí, supongo que sí —contestó él con suavidad—. Vamos, voy a llevarte al hotel antes de que te quedes dormida en la acera.

Soñolienta pero dispuesta, Rose lo acompañó mientras él deslizaba un brazo por su cintura.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-11-**_

* * *

**E**l Gran Premio de Mónaco es el ejemplo clásico de un circuito urbano. El trazado es corto, de poco menos de seis kilómetros y discurre por el centro de un denso complejo urbano. Ningún tramo del circuito es recto más allá de unos cuantos metros y entre sus once curvas hay dos en herradura. Una vuelta comprende diecisiete esquinas. El recorrido es cualquier cosa menos plano; sus subidas y bajadas van desde el nivel del mar hasta cuarenta metros por encima de él. Entre sus obstáculos se cuentan bordillos, malecones, un túnel de noventa metros, postes y naturalmente, el Mediterráneo centelleante. Para el piloto, no hay ni un segundo de descanso en las cien vueltas. Es corto, lento y distinto a cualquier otro circuito de Fórmula 1 del mundo. Supone un reto colosal para el hombre y la máquina, pues sus exigencias constantes lo hacen más fatigoso que las pistas más largas y rápidas. Es un circuito que pone a prueba la fiabilidad del coche y la resistencia del conductor. Aun así, sigue siendo romántico y en cierto modo místico, como un torneo anual ante el príncipe y la princesa.

Gracias a una serie de rápidas maniobras, Alice había conseguido acorralar a Jasper para que le diera una entrevista. Faltaban algo más de dos horas para que empezara la carrera y los boxes estaban atestados de gente y ruido. En Mónaco, los boxes se abrían al circuito, a la entrada del puerto pequeño y pintoresco. Tras ellos, se apiñaban en el agua yates y veleros. Alice se descubrió buscando a Rose a su alrededor. Aunque le molestara, sabía que se sentía más cómoda si no entrevistaba a Jasper a solas. Ahuyentó aquella idea y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Aquella toma de contacto era tan inseparable de su estilo, como su ropa elegante y sobria y sus modales serenos y reposados. Su mente inquisitiva, afilada y tenaz permanecía bien camuflada por la fragilidad de su apariencia.

—He oído opiniones muy distintas sobre esta carrera —comenzó a decir, añadiendo su sonrisa profesional—. Algunos, especialmente los fabricantes de coches con los que he hablado, consideran Mónaco un circuito de salón. ¿Qué opinas tú al respecto?

Jasper estaba apoyado contra una pared, bebiendo de un vasito de plástico del que se alzaban finos hilillos de humo. Entornaba los ojos para protegerlos del sol y parecía totalmente relajado. Alice se sentía envarada y formal. La molestaba que Jasper Hale siempre la hiciera sentirse envarada y formal y de algún modo fuera de lugar.

—Es una carrera —contestó él con sencillez mientras la miraba por encima del borde del vaso—. No es muy rápida. Es raro el piloto que pasa de los doscientos veinticinco y en las curvas más cerradas se suele ir a menos de cincuenta. Claro que se trata más de una prueba de resistencia y habilidad que de velocidad.

—¿Del coche o del conductor? —preguntó Alice.

Los ojos de Jasper se arrugaron por las comisuras cuando sonrió. Alice vio fascinada que parecían hacerse aún más verdes.

—De los dos. Dos mil cambios de marcha o más en dos horas y media son un gran esfuerzo para un hombre y una máquina. Y luego está el túnel. Se pasa del sol a la oscuridad y viceversa. ¿No se te acaban nunca las pilas? —preguntó, tomando la grabadora que colgaba de su hombro.

—No —contestó ella fríamente. Si Jasper pretendía reírse de ella, no iba a darle la satisfacción de reaccionar. Se aclaró la garganta y cuadró los hombros—. Tuviste un accidente aquí hace dos años; el coche quedó destrozado y tú te rompiste el hombro izquierdo. ¿Afectará esa experiencia a tu forma de conducir hoy?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —contestó Jasper y apuró su café. La miraba con completa concentración, ajeno al gentío que pululaba por la zona de boxes.

—¿No te preocupa volver a estrellarte? —insistió Alice. La brisa juguetona tiraba de su pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja con un movimiento rápido e impaciente. Llevaba una pequeña turquesa en el lóbulo—. ¿Nunca piensas que la próxima vez que te estrelles podrías matarte? ¿No te angustia, sobre todo cuando pasas por la zona en la que tuviste el accidente?

—No —Jasper aplastó el vasito entre los dedos y lo arrojó a un lado descuidadamente—. Nunca pienso en el próximo accidente, sólo en la próxima carrera.

—¿Y no es eso un poco temerario? —sabía que su tono se había vuelto beligerante, pero ello no le impidió continuar. Estaba irritada con él sin una razón clara. Siempre hacía sus entrevistas con habilidad y encanto. Ahora sabía que había perdido las riendas, pero no sentía deseo alguno de recuperarlas—. ¿O es simple engreimiento? Un instante de distracción, un fallo mecánico insignificante, puede causar un desastre, ¿y sin embargo no piensas en ello? Has tenido unos cuantos accidentes, te han sacado a rastras de coches destrozados, te has roto huesos y has estado en el hospital. Dime —añadió—, ¿qué te pasa por la cabeza cuando estás achicharrándote en la cabina de tu coche, dando vueltas alrededor de un circuito a trescientos veinte kilómetros por hora? ¿En qué piensas cuando te atan a esa máquina?

—En ganar —respondió Jasper sin vacilar. La aspereza del tono de Alice parecía rebotar en su tersa indiferencia. Sus ojos recorrían con calma el rostro de Alice. El leve matiz rosado que el enfado daba a la piel de Alice realzaba su perfección. Jasper se preguntaba cómo sería tu tacto. El negro de su pelo se avivaba, bañado por el sol. Alice frunció el ceño al ver el movimiento de sus ojos. Él miró sus labios.

—¿Tan importante es ganar?

La mirada de Jasper se desplazó de su boca a sus ojos.

—Claro. Es lo único importante.

Estaba claro por su tono que era completamente sincero. Alice sacudió la cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú —era impropio de ella perder los nervios cuando trabajaba y respiró hondo para calmarse—. Ni siquiera aquí, entre tantos pilotos, he conocido a alguien que piense como tú. Supongo que si te dieran a elegir, preferirías morir en la pista, rodeado de esplendorosas llamas.

Jasper esbozó una rápida sonrisa.

—No estaría mal, pero preferiría posponerlo unos cincuenta años. Y que fuera después de haber cruzado la línea de meta.

Los labios de Alice se curvaron por propia voluntad. Jasper era insoportable, pensó, pero sincero.

—¿Todos los pilotos están tan locos como tú?

—Probablemente —antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que se proponía, él metió los dedos entre su pelo—. Me preguntaba si era tan suave como parecía. Y sí —el dorso de su mano rozó la mejilla de Alice—. Igual que tu piel —su aplomo habitual abandonó a Alice, dejándola en silencio y con la mirada fija—. Tu voz también es suave y muy atractiva. Me gusta que siempre parezca que acabas de salir de una sombrerera. Me dan ganas de descolocarte un poco —su voz era tan insolente e irónica como su sonrisa.

Alice notó que sus mejillas se sofocaban y se puso furiosa. Creía haber dejado de sonrojarse hacía años.

—¿Te estás insinuando? —preguntó con desdén.

Jasper se echó a reír y ella percibió un rastro de Rose en su risa.

—No, sólo es una observación. Cuando quiera insinuarme, no tendrás ocasión de preguntar —sin dejar de sonreír, la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un largo y enérgico beso en la boca. Pensó que sabía como un postre rico y peligroso y se demoró más de lo que pretendía. Cuando la soltó, sintió que un leve suspiro escapaba de sus labios, como si hubiera contenido el aliento, llena de sorpresa—. Ahora sí me estaba insinuando —dijo tranquilamente.

Dio media vuelta, se alejó y Alice levantó un dedo para tocar el lugar en el que su bigote había rozado su piel. «_Está loco_», pensó, incapaz de admitir lo turbada que estaba. «_Loco de atar_».


	12. Chapter 12

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-12-**_

* * *

Unas dos horas después, Rose estaba casi en el mismo lugar que había ocupado su hermano. Estaba de un humor poco menos que agrio. Recordaba con demasiada claridad cada detalle de la noche anterior. El vino no había tenido la amabilidad de borrar su memoria.

«_Le dije que me besara_», pensó con una oleada de vergüenza. «_Prácticamente se lo ordené. Salí con él, aunque sabía que no debía y me aseguré de que se diera cuenta de que estaba disfrutando cada minuto de nuestra cita. ¡Maldito champán!_». Resopló y se caló más aún el sombrero de paja que llevaba en la cabeza. «_Y luego me puse a parlotear sobre el estúpido amor que le tenía cuando era una adolescente. ¡Ay Dios! Cuando me empeño en humillarme, no me ando con medias tintas. Todo ese rollo sobre lo enamorada que estaba de él y mis fantasías…_». Cerró los ojos y emitió un sonido estrangulado. La brisa que soplaba desde el puerto refrescaba su piel bajo la camisa de gasa blanca. «_Me pregunto si será posible evitarlo el resto de la temporada. O mejor aún…_», añadió mientras trabajaba sistemáticamente, «_el resto de mi vida_».

Mientras los pilotos se alineaban a la espera de la bandera verde, Rose se escabulló en busca de un ángulo mejor. Un momento después, el rugido de los motores llenó el aire, la bandera marcó el principio de la carrera y usando el disparador automático, Rose fotografió fila tras fila de coches. Con una rodilla en el suelo, captó la elegancia aerodinámica y frágil característica de los bólidos de Fórmula 1. Sus movimientos pausados y profesionales absorbían toda su concentración, prestándole un aire de eficacia que contrastaba con el sombrero de paja y los vaqueros finos y gastados. El coche que encabezaba la carrera estaba dando ya la primera curva cuando se levantó. Al volverse hacia los boxes, chocó con Emmett. Él alargó las manos para sujetarla y Rose experimentó la incómoda sensación de haber vivido ya ese momento. Se zafó rápidamente y se puso a ajustar su cámara.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas detrás de mí —comprendiendo que tendría que mirarlo a los ojos tarde o temprano, se echó el pelo a la espalda y levantó la barbilla con descaro. La ironía que esperaba ver en su expresión no estaba allí. No había asomo de burla en las profundidades grises de sus ojos. Rose reconoció el largo y minucioso escrutinio al que la estaba sometiendo y se apartó de él—. Me miras como si fuera un motor que no responde como es debido —frunció el ceño y se entretuvo buscando las gafas de sol en la funda de su cámara. Se sintió más a gusto cuando se las puso. Un escudo era un escudo, por fino que fuera.

—Podría decirse que encontré un par de sorpresas cuando abrí el capó.

Rose no sabía cómo tomarse la serenidad de su voz. Su mirada fija resultaba inquietante. Sabía que Emmett podía estar mirándola eternamente sin decir nada. Podía ser increíblemente paciente cuando quería. Consciente de que en una competición de ese tipo llevaba las de perder, Rose decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Emmett, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche —su sonrojo ponía trabas a su actitud sofisticada. El rugido de los motores la interrumpió y se volvió para ver pasar los coches. Seguían agrupados, después de la primera vuelta. Con las mejillas frías, Rose respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Emmett. Él apartó los ojos de la pista para mirarla a ella, pero no dijo nada. Estaba esperando, tranquilo y contenido. A Rose le dieron ganas de estrangularlo.

—Verás, anoche no era yo —comenzó de nuevo—. El vino… el alcohol tiene tendencia a subírseme directamente a la cabeza, por eso suelo evitarlo. No quiero que pienses… o sea… no quiero que sientas… No quería ser tan… —frustrada, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y cerró los ojos—. ¡Ay, socorro…! —masculló y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Emmett siguió callado mientras ella luchaba y se debatía. Rose se preguntó cómo era posible lanzar el sedal y ser el pez al mismo tiempo.

«_Eso ha sido brillante, Rose_», se reprendió. _«¿Por qué no lo intentas otra vez? Quizá puedas batir tu propio récord de incoherencias. Dilo de una vez y deja de balbucear como una idiota»_. Sacó la barbilla, se volvió para mirarlo otra vez y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No quería darte la impresión de que quiero acostarme contigo —una vez dicho, Rose dejó escapar un suspiro apresurado y siguió adelante—. Me doy cuenta de que puede que te diera esa impresión anoche y no quiero que me malinterpretes.

Emmett esperó casi un minuto antes de hablar. Entre tanto, observó a Rose atentamente.

—No creo haber malinterpretado nada —su comentario era ambiguo y la dejó confusa.

—Sí, bueno… Sé que cuando me acompañaste a mi habitación no, bueno, no…

—¿Te hice el amor? —concluyó él. Con un movimiento rápido, le quitó las gafas de sol y dejó sus ojos expuestos. Mientras Rose parpadeaba por el cambio de luz, Emmett recorrió el corto trecho que los separaba. Posó la mano en su brazo, advirtiéndola de que no se apartara—. No, no te hice el amor, aunque los dos sabemos perfectamente que pude hacerlo. Digamos que anoche se me antojó jugar a respetar las reglas del juego —su sonrisa se difundió lentamente, repleta de confianza en sí mismo, mientras su voz se hacía baja e íntima—. No necesito champán para seducirte, Rose —su boca rozó ligeramente la de ella antes de que Rose pudiera moverse. Fue un beso que prometía más.

Enfurecida por su serena arrogancia, ofuscada porque su pulso hubiera reaccionado al instante, Rose le quitó sus gafas de sol y se desasió de un tirón.

—Guárdate tus seducciones —su sugerencia quedó ahogada por el estruendo de la segunda vuelta. Rose miró irritada hacia atrás. La ira brillaba en sus ojos cuando volvió a mirar a Emmett—. Recuerda que en lo que a mí respecta, lo de anoche fue un lapso de la inteligencia, nada más. Y todo ese… rollo que te conté… —para enfurecerla más aún, notó que sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse. ¿Por qué le había confesado aquel estúpido enamoramiento?—. Todo ese rollo acerca de lo que pasó esa noche en el garaje era tan ridículo como sonaba.

—¿Y eso es muy ridículo? —preguntó Emmett con una calma opuesta a la agitación de Rose. Ella resistió a duras penas las ganas de ponerse a patalear.

—Tenía dieciséis años y era muy ingenua. Estoy segura de que no es necesario seguir hablando de ello.

—Ya no tienes dieciséis años —comentó Emmett con una ligera inclinación de cabeza que a ella le recordó al hombre elegante de la noche anterior—. Pero sigues siendo ingenua.

—No es verdad —balbució ella, indignada; luego vio que las cejas de Emmett se levantaban y desaparecían bajo su pelo. Consciente de que su dignidad peligraba, se puso muy derecha—. Eso importa poco y en todo caso no es más que tu opinión —él sonrió con rápido encanto y Rose continuó precipitadamente—: Tengo cosas que hacer y supongo que podrás encontrar algo en lo que entretenerte las próximas noventa y ocho vueltas.

—Noventa y siete —puntualizó Emmett mientras los líderes de la carrera pasaban a toda velocidad—. Jasper va en tercera posición —comentó distraídamente antes de volver a mirar a Rose—. Mi opinión, Rose, podría favorecerte si me indujera a seguir jugando conforme a las normas algún tiempo más. Puede que sea un cambio interesante —esbozó media sonrisa retadora y sesgada y ella se puso alerta de inmediato—. Pero no hay forma de saber cuándo dejaré de ser un buen chico.

—¡Un buen chico! —repitió ella y puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella idea.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Emmett le quitó las gafas de sol y volvió a ponérselas sobre la nariz antes de alejarse.

* * *

**_aca les dejo otro capitulo.. que tal les parecio?_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-13-**_

* * *

Durante los tres meses siguientes, Rose puso en juego toda su habilidad para evitar a Emmett McCarty. De Mónaco a Holanda y Alemania, pasando por Francia e Inglaterra, se aseguró de no cruzarse en su camino. Cuando le era posible, buscaba la compañía de Alice. Tenía la impresión de que si se quedaba sola, Emmett encontraría la ocasión de acercarse a ella para mantener una conversación privada. El placer que le producía su éxito se veía levemente empañado por el hecho de que él no parecía impacientarse por falta de conversaciones privadas. Desde Mónaco habían tenido una agenda muy apretada. El equipo de Fórmula 1 había tenido poco tiempo para nada que no fuera trabajar y viajar, dormir y comer. El campeonato era duro y exigente y estaba repleto de carreras clasificatorias, entrenamientos y competiciones. Fuera de la pista, los hoteles empezaban a parecer iguales. Pero cada circuito tenía una identidad propia. Cada uno era distinto, con sus problemas y sus peligros.

Con el final del verano llegaron Italia y el circuito de Monza. Aquellos meses agotadores en Europa habían enseñado a Rose una lección importante. Cuando la temporada acabara, no volvería a seguir el campeonato. Sus días de ir de ciudad en ciudad, de taller en taller, habían acabado. Con cada carrera, sus nervios se habían ido crispando y le resultaba cada vez más difícil mantener la compostura. Tenía claro que los dos años que había pasado alejada del automovilismo le habían dejado su huella. Nunca volvería a formar parte de aquel mundo. Sabía que si alguna vez volvía a Italia, sería para visitar Roma o Venecia, no Monza.

Con la noche, llegaba el completo silencio. Durante todo el día la pista había vibrado con el estruendo de los entrenamientos. Sentada a solas en las gradas desiertas, a Rose le parecía oír pasar coches fantasma y notar su brisa espectral. Sesenta años de velocidad. El cielo estaba impecablemente despejado, había una luna blanca y estrellas azules y brillantes. El olor almizclado del bosque llegaba hasta ella, casi saturando el aire. De detrás de ella llegaba el canto suave de los grillos y otros pequeños insectos. Era una noche cálida, sin el calor ardiente del largo día soleado. No había humos acres, ni neumáticos chirriantes, ni motores atronadores. Era una noche para las promesas y los secretos, una noche para el idilio y las palabras dulces. Con un suspiro, Rose cerró los ojos al pensar en Emmett. «_Más que cualquier otra cosa_», se dijo cansinamente, «_necesito paz_».

Una mano sobre su hombro la devolvió bruscamente al presente.

—¡Jasper! —se llevó una mano al corazón acelerado y sonrió—. No te he oído llegar.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

—Quería un poco de tranquilidad —le dijo cuando se sentó a su lado—. En el hotel hay demasiado ajetreo. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta la pista la noche antes de la carrera —se recostó tranquilamente y apoyó los pies en el asiento de delante. Rose vio que llevaba sus zapatillas viejas—. Ésta es una pista rápida. Mañana batiremos un récord —hablaba con absoluta convicción, sin especular.

—¿Ha arreglado Jacob el problema con el tubo de escape? —Rose estudió su perfil. No pensaba en el coche, ni en la carrera, sino en él. Como en el pasado, intentó recurrir a su confianza para aplacar sus propios nervios.

—Sí. ¿Te ha estado molestando Emmett?

La pregunta fue tan brusca e inesperada que Rose tardó casi un minuto en reaccionar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con total incredulidad.

—Ya me has oído —ella sintió la irritación en el tono de su hermano cuando éste se removió en el asiento para mirarla. Estaba muy serio—. ¿Te está molestando?

—Molestándome —repitió ella cuidadosamente. Se pasó la punta de la lengua entre los dientes y levantó las cejas—. Quizá debas ser más explícito.

—Maldita sea ya sabes lo que quiero decir —exasperado, Jasper se levantó y se quedó mirando la pista. Metió las manos en los bolsillos. Rose sentía su incomodidad y estaba perpleja. Conocía a Jasper lo suficiente como para saber que rara vez se ponía en una situación incómoda—. He visto cómo te mira —masculló su hermano y Rose notó enfado en su tono de voz—. Si ha hecho algo más que mirarte, quiero saberlo.

Rose se tapó la boca con las dos manos, pero se le escapó la risa. Cuando Jasper se volvió, tenía una expresión furiosa. Incluso en la oscuridad, ella vio cómo brillaban de rabia sus ojos. Apretó los labios con firmeza, pero rompió a reír a carcajadas. Sólo podía sacudir la cabeza y luchar por recuperar la compostura mientras su hermano la miraba.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? —preguntó él.

—Jasper, yo… —Rose tuvo que pararse y empezó a toser; luego respiró hondo varias veces antes de sentirse capaz de volver a hablar—. Lo siento, es que no esperaba que… que me preguntaras algo así —tragó saliva con esfuerzo mientras amenazaba con escapársele otra carcajada—. Tengo veintitrés años.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —replicó y vio cómo los ojos de Rose brillaban llenos de afecto. Se sentía como un perfecto idiota y frunció el ceño más aún.

—Jasper, cuando tenía dieciséis años, no prestabas ni pizca de atención a los chicos que rondaban por la pista y ahora…

—Emmett no es un chico —la interrumpió él con vehemencia y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Sus densos rizos volvieron a su lugar, exactamente igual que hacían los de Rose—. Y tú ya no tienes dieciséis años.

—Eso me han dicho —murmuró ella.

Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación y se hundió más aún las manos en los bolsillos.

—Debí prestarte más atención cuando tenías esa edad.

—Jasper… —ella se levantó. El buen humor había abandonado su voz—. Eres muy amable por preocuparte, pero no es necesario —conmovida por su preocupación y su azoramiento, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. «_Qué raro es_», pensó, «_con esos inesperados arranques de ternura_».

—Sí, es necesario —masculló él y deseó no sentirse obligado a seguir hablando de aquello. Emmett era la persona a la que se sentía más unido, aparte de su hermana. Con él, existía además el vínculo de la virilidad y de las aventuras compartidas. Y eran algunas de esas aventuras las que lo impulsaban a seguir adelante, aunque deseara olvidarse del asunto—. Sigues siendo mi hermana —añadió, casi para sí mismo—. Aunque hayas crecido un poco.

—¿Un poco? —Rose sonrió otra vez. Una malicia temeraria brillaba en sus ojos—. Jasper, hace ya tiempo que pasé de los veinte años.

—Mira, Rose —la interrumpió él con impaciencia—yo conozco a Emmett. Sé cómo… —vaciló y masculló una maldición.

—¿Funciona? —concluyó Rose y se ganó una mirada furibunda. No pudo evitar echarse a reír, pero templó su risa besando a su hermano en la mejilla—. Deja de preocuparte por mí. En la universidad aprendí algo más que fotografía —al ver que la expresión de Jasper no cambiaba, le besó la otra mejilla y continuó—. Si eso hace que te sientas mejor, Emmett no me está molestando. Si así fuera, podría arreglármelas perfectamente, te lo aseguro. Pero no me está molestando. Apenas hablamos —intentó sentirse satisfecha con su afirmación, pero de pronto se sintió irritada.

—Pero te mira —masculló su hermano. La leve brisa arrastraba el olor de Rose. Jasper había sentido su pelo suave y fragante contra la mejilla. Arrugó el ceño todavía más—. Te mira mucho.

—Eso son imaginaciones tuyas —contestó ella con firmeza y luego intentó cambiar de tema. Había descubierto que hablar de Emmett McCarty agitaba en ella recuerdos inquietantes—. Dígame, señor Hale —comenzó a decir, imitando el tono de un periodista deportivo—, ¿siempre está tan pensativo en vísperas de la carrera?

Él no contestó enseguida, se limitó a seguir mirando la pista. Rose se preguntaba qué veía allí que ella no lograba percibir.

—Últimamente me ha dado por pensar que es mejor que una mujer no se complique la vida con un hombre como yo. Saldría malparada —se removió, inquieto y se volvió hacia ella. Rose lo observaba con curiosidad. Había algo en sus ojos que no entendía y le asombraba verlo tan tenso. Tenía la impresión de que ello no se debía solamente a la carrera—. Emmett se parece mucho a mí —prosiguió él—. No quiero que te haga daño. Podría hacértelo, aunque no fuera a propósito.

—Jazz, yo…

—Lo conozco, Rose —le puso las manos sobre los hombros—. Ninguna mujer le ha importado tanto como los coches. No creo que sea sensato complicarse la vida con hombres como nosotros. Siempre habrá otra carrera, Rose otro coche, otro circuito. Y eso relega a todo el mundo al asiento de atrás. No quiero eso para ti. Sé que es lo que siempre has tenido. Contigo nunca hice las cosas como debería y…

—No, Jasper —ella lo detuvo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos—. No —escondió la cara en su hombro como había hecho años antes, en la cama del hospital. Jasper había sido su roca cuando su mundo se había derrumbado desde los cimientos—. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

—¿Sí? —Jasper suspiró y la abrazó con más fuerza—. Si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez, sé que haría exactamente lo mismo. Pero eso no significa que esté bien.

—A nosotros nos sirvió —ella levantó la cara para mirarlo con ojos brillantes—. A mí me sirvió.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro y le revolvió el pelo.

—Puede ser —tomó su cara entre las manos y besó sus mejillas. Su bigote rozó la piel de Rose como antaño y ella sonrió—. Supongo que no esperaba que crecieras. Y nunca se me ocurrió que serías preciosa y que tendría que preocuparme por los hombres. Debería haberte prestado más atención. Nunca te quejaste.

—¿De qué? Era feliz —cuando Jasper bajó las manos, ella se las tomó. Él tenía las palmas duras y ella sintió la fina línea de una cicatriz en el dorso de una de ellas. Recordó que se la había hecho en Bélgica ocho años antes, en un accidente de poca importancia—. Jasper —dijo en voz baja, deseando tranquilizarlo—, los dos estábamos donde teníamos que estar. No me arrepiento de nada y no quiero que tú te sientas mal. ¿De acuerdo?

Se quedó callada mientras estudiaba su cara. Los ojos de Jasper se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad hacía largo rato y ahora veía sus rasgos claramente. Se dio cuenta de que su hermana había crecido justo delante de sus ojos. Por alguna razón, la mujer que lo miraba despertaba en él un profundo instinto de protección, mientras que la niña siempre le había parecido indestructible. Quizá porque comprendía las dificultades de ser mujer, mientras que las de la niñez eran un misterio para él. Se llevó los dedos de Rose a los labios en un gesto raro en él y los ojos de Rose se inundaron de lágrimas.

—Te quiero —dijo con sencillez—. No llores —la advirtió mientras quitaba una lágrima de sus pestañas—. No tengo nada con qué limpiártelas. Vamos —deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y echó a andar con ella por las gradas—. Te invito a un café y una hamburguesa. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—A una pizza —contestó ella—. Esto es Italia.

—Lo que sea —dijo él mientras se movían sin prisas entre la luz de la luna.

—Jasper… —Rose levantó la cara y sus ojos brillaron malévolamente—. Si Emmett me molesta, ¿le darás una paliza?

—Claro —Jasper sonrió y le tiró del pelo—. En cuanto acabe la temporada.

Rose se echó a reír.

—Eso me parecía.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-14-**_

* * *

Eran poco más de las once cuando recorrieron el pasillo del hotel camino de sus habitaciones. Alice oyó la risa de Rose y un instante después la risa sofocada de su hermano. Mordiéndose el labio, esperó a oír que sus puertas se cerraban. Necesitaba hablar con Rose reírse un poco, bromear y olvidarse de Jasper Hale. Hacía semanas que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa.

A medida que se trasladaban de país en país, de carrera en carrera, él había ido volviéndose cada vez más distante. Rara vez le hablaba y cuando lo hacía se mostraba inconfundiblemente frío. Estaba claro que había perdido interés en el flirteo que él mismo había iniciado. En circunstancias normales, su frialdad podría haber irritado un poco a Alice, o incluso haberle hecho gracia. Pero Alice había descubierto que las circunstancias estaban lejos de ser normales. A medida que Jasper se volvía más y más taciturno, ella iba poniéndose más tensa. Dormir se había convertido en una hazaña y comer en una tarea monumental.

Su tensión había llegado a un clímax inesperado en Francia, cuando Jasper salió de su coche durante las vueltas finales de la carrera. Sus ojos se encontraron sólo un instante, pero Alice comprendió de pronto que estaba enamorada de él. Aquella sola idea la había aterrorizado; Jasper era muy distinto a los hombres por los que se había sentido atraída en el pasado. Pero aquello no era una simple atracción y las viejas normas no significaban nada.

Alice había pensado brevemente en abandonar el encargo y regresar a Estados Unidos. Pero el pundonor profesional se negaba a permitirle aquella escapada tan conveniente. El orgullo personal la hacía mostrarse distante con él. No quería ser otro de sus trofeos, otra victoria para Jasper Hale.

Al no oír ningún ruido en el pasillo, Alice se echó una fina bata sobre el camisón y decidió ir a la habitación de Rose. En cuanto abrió la puerta, se quedó paralizada. Jasper caminaba en silencio por el pasillo. Llevaba la cabeza agachada, pero la levantó inmediatamente cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa. Deteniéndose, la observó cuidadosamente, con una mirada inexpresiva. En la puerta, Alice sintió que el aire quedaba atascado en sus pulmones. Parecía haber perdido la capacidad de expulsarlo, como había perdido la de ordenar a sus pies que se movieran y entraran de nuevo en la habitación. Jasper le sostuvo la mirada mientras empezaba a andar otra vez y aunque ella crispó los dedos sobre el pomo de la puerta, no retrocedió. La calma se apoderó de ella repentinamente. Sabía que aquello era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Cuando Jasper se detuvo delante de ella, se miraron sin sonreír. La luz de la habitación de Alice los bañaba con un pálido resplandor amarillo.

—He pasado delante de tu puerta cien veces estos últimos meses.

—Lo sé.

—Esta noche no voy a pasar de largo —había un desafío en su voz, un asomo de enojo alrededor de su boca—. Voy a pasar.

—Lo sé —repitió ella y retrocedió para dejarlo entrar. Su serenidad hizo que él vacilara. Alice vio que una duda brillaba en sus ojos.

—Voy a hacerte el amor —afirmó él en un tono que reflejaba una rabia creciente.

—Sí —contestó ella con una inclinación de cabeza. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios al darse cuenta de que estaba nervioso. «_Está tan aterrado como yo_», pensó cuando, tras un momento de vacilación, Jasper entró en su cuarto. Ella cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Se volvieron para mirarse.

—Yo no hago promesas —su voz era áspera mientras la observaba. Tenía las manos firmemente metidas en los bolsillos.

—No —la bata de Alice susurró suavemente cuando fue a apagar la luz. La luz de la luna y de las estrellas pareció suavizar la habitación. En el patio, bajo la ventana, alguien habló rápidamente en italiano y luego se rió con ganas.

—Seguramente te haré daño —la advirtió él en voz baja.

—Seguramente —respondió Alice. Se acercó a él hasta que la silueta de ambos se recortó a la luz de la luna. Jasper encontraba su perfume suave, discreto e inolvidable—. Pero soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Incapaz de resistirse, él acercó una mano a su pelo. Era tan suave como una nube.

—Estás cometiendo un error —en la penumbra, vio la pátina de sus ojos.

—No —Alice levantó los brazos hasta que rodearon su cuello—. No, no es verdad.

Con un gruñido bajo, Jasper la apretó contra sí y tomó la boca que se le ofrecía. Al sentir que la levantaba en brazos, Alice se derritió contra su cuerpo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-15-**_

* * *

**H**abía las apreturas y el ruido de siempre cuando se acercaba la hora de inicio. La lluvia ligera e insistente no estorbaba la afluencia de público. El cielo tenía un aspecto plomizo e intransigente. Los neumáticos normales se habían cambiado por los de lluvia.

En el aseo de señoras vacío, delante del lavabo, Rose se aclaraba la boca después de vomitar. Con los gestos distraídos de la costumbre, se lavó la cara y disimuló su palidez con un poco de maquillaje. Todavía tenía las palmas de las manos calientes y sudorosas y automáticamente se las mojó con agua fría. El zumbido de la megafonía traspasaba las paredes. Consciente de que sólo disponía de unos minutos antes de que empezara la carrera, recogió la funda de su cámara y salió a toda prisa. El gentío la engulló de inmediato. Estaba tan preocupada que no vio a Emmett hasta que estuvo casi encima de ella.

—Llegas un poco más tarde de lo normal, ¿no, Rose? —ella levantó los ojos en el momento en que la multitud la empujaba contra él. La sonrisa de Emmett se desvaneció cuando tocó con las manos la piel todavía pegajosa de sus brazos—. Estás helada —masculló y tiró de ella hacia un estrecho pasillo, liberándola del gentío.

—Por el amor de Dios, suéltame —protestó ella. Todavía tenía las piernas un poco flojas y aquel movimiento brusco hizo que casi se le doblaran—. Falta un minuto para que empiecen.

Emmett la ignoró, puso una mano firmemente bajo su barbilla y le levantó la cara. Tenía los ojos entornados y una mirada inquisitiva. El color no había vuelto aún a las mejillas de Rose y el camuflaje del maquillaje no engañó a Emmett.

—Te encuentras mal —afirmó casi con reproche mientras la apoyaba contra la pared—. No puedes salir ahí fuera estando enferma —deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y ella se resistió. El ruido de los motores revolucionándose llenó el aire.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Rose lo empujaba sin éxito, enfadada por su interferencia—. Me pongo mala antes de cada carrera, pero no me pierdo el principio. Suéltame, ¿quieres?

La expresión de Emmett pasó rápidamente de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y de ésta a la furia. Atrapada entre él y la pared, Rose notó aquellos cambios y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

—Pues ésta vas a perdértela —dijo él y la alejó de los boxes medio arrastrándola, medio llevándola en volandas. Rose que notaba la fuerza de sus manos, se dio por vencida y se dejó llevar pacíficamente. Él la condujo en silencio al restaurante que había debajo de la grada principal—. Café —le ladró al camarero mientras sentaba a Rose a una mesa situada en un rincón.

—Mira, Emmett… —comenzó a decir ella, lo bastante recuperada ya como para indignarse.

—Cállate —habló con voz baja pero tan llena de furia que ella obedeció al instante. Lo había visto enfadado otras veces, pero llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que remontarse unos cuantos años atrás para encontrar el recuerdo de un enfado tan serio. Su voz estaba crispada en una línea de aspecto intransigente y su voz vibraba con una furia apenas dominada. Pero fueron sus ojos, encendidos hasta adquirir un tono de gris humo, los que la hicieron callar. A veces, se dijo, la discreción era la mejor parte del valor.

El restaurante estaba vacío y en silencio, excepto por las vibraciones de los coches situados en la parrilla de salida. Más allá de la ventana había una pared de penumbra gris, rota tan sólo por los finos regueros que formaba la lluvia sobre el cristal. Rose vio cómo uno se deslizaba lenta y erráticamente por el panel. El camarero puso una cafetera y dos tazas sobre la mesa, entre ellos y desapareció. La mirada de Emmett lo había convencido de que el cliente quería soledad, no servicio. Rose lo observó mientras él llenaba las tazas de café. Notaba las vibraciones furiosas que emanaban de él y la curiosidad empezaba a mitigar su mal genio. _«¿Por qué está tan enfadado?»_, se preguntaba.

—Bébete el café —le ordenó él con aspereza.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Sí, señor —dijo humildemente y levantó la taza.

Un destello de rabia brilló en los ojos de Emmett.

—No me provoques, Rose.

—Emmett —ella dejó la taza intacta y se inclinó hacia él—, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

Él estudió su expresión perpleja antes de beberse la mitad de su café, caliente y solo. La palidez se aferraba tenazmente a las mejillas de Rose dándole un aire de vulnerabilidad. Sus ojos parecían jóvenes y muy serios mientras su café se enfriaba delante de ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él, sacando un cigarro y su mechero.

—Estoy bien —contestó ella con cautela. Notó que él no encendía el cigarro, sino que se limitaba a hacerlo girar entre sus dedos. El silencio se extendió de nuevo. «_Esto es ridículo_», pensó Rose y abrió la boca para exigir una explicación.

—¿Te pones mala antes de cada carrera? —preguntó Emmett de repente.

Rose titubeó y empezó a remover su café.

—Mira, Emmett…

—No me vengas con ésas —Rose se sobresaltó al oír aquella áspera orden y al levantar los ojos, se encontró con la expresión furiosa de los de Emmett—. Te he hecho una pregunta —su voz era demasiado contenida. Aunque nunca se mostraba tímida, Rose sabía respetar un temperamento más explosivo que el suyo—. ¿Te pones enferma, físicamente enferma —repitió él con lentitud y precisión—, antes de cada carrera?

—Sí.

Aunque dicho en voz baja, el juramento de Emmett fue tan violento que ella se estremeció. Sus ojos recelosos se posaron en su cara.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Jasper? —preguntó él.

—No, claro que no. ¿Para qué? —la incredulidad de su voz avivó de nuevo la ira de Emmett. Sintiendo el peligro, Rose puso rápidamente la mano sobre la suya—. Emmett, espera un poco. En primer lugar, en este momento de mi vida eso es asunto mío. Cuando era pequeña, si le hubiera dicho a Jasper cómo reaccionaba antes de que empezara una carrera, se habría preocupado y quizás incluso me habría prohibido acercarme a la pista. Todas esas cosas habrían hecho que me sintiera culpable y miserable —se detuvo un momento y negó con la cabeza—. Pero él no habría parado. No podía parar.

—Lo conoces bien —Emmett apuró su taza y se sirvió más café. Sus movimientos eran suaves, pero Rose se daba cuenta de que su enfado estaba a flor de piel.

—Sí, así es —sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo; los de él, vehementes; los de ella, serenos—. Para Jasper, correr es lo primero, siempre lo ha sido. Pero yo siempre he sido lo segundo —Rose hizo un gesto implorante. Deseaba que él la entendiera tanto como había deseado que Jasper la comprendiera la noche anterior—. Y con eso bastaba. Si me hubiera puesto a mí en primer lugar, habría sido una persona totalmente distinta. Y yo quiero a Jasper tal y como es. Quizá por cómo es. Se lo debo todo —cuando Emmett abrió la boca para hablar, ella añadió apresuradamente—. No, por favor, escucha, tú no lo entiendes. Él me dio un hogar, me dio una vida. No sé qué habría sido de mí después del accidente si no hubiera sido por Jasper. ¿Cuántos hombres de veintitrés años decidirían echarse a la espalda la carga de una chica de trece años? Ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Me ha dado todo lo que podía darme. Sé que no es perfecto. Tiene mal genio, es introvertido… Pero, Emmett, en todos estos años nunca me ha pedido nada, excepto que estuviera ahí —dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se quedó mirando su café—. No me parece mucho pedir.

—Eso depende —contestó Emmett con calma—. Pero en todo caso, no puedes estar ahí siempre.

—No, eso lo sé —ella suspiró y sus hombros se movieron. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y vio cómo la lluvia se deslizaba por el cristal, sin ver su propio reflejo fantasmal—. Esta vez me he dado cuenta de que ya no lo resisto, al menos en persona. No soporto verlo meterse en el coche, ni temer que se estrelle, sabiendo que quizá algún día no salga con vida —volvió a mirar a Emmett y por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de desesperación—. No pienso verlo morir.

—Rose… —Emmett se inclinó para tomarla de la mano. Su voz era suave, sin rastro de enojo—. Tú sabes mejor que la mayoría, que no todos los pilotos se matan en la pista.

—Yo no quiero a todos los pilotos —contestó ella con sencillez—. Ya he perdido a dos personas en un coche. No, no —dijo rápidamente al ver que él empezaba a hablar. Se apretó los ojos con los dedos y sacudió la cabeza—. No le doy muchas vueltas. No pienso en estas cosas a menudo. Si no, te vuelves loco —después de respirar hondo, se sintió más tranquila y lo miró a los ojos—. Todo esto no me da ningún morbo, Emmett. Es simplemente que no lo llevo muy bien. Y cada vez me resulta más difícil aguantarlo.

—Sé que no hay que minimizar los daños, Rose —empezó a decir Emmett, frunciendo el ceño al ver una expresión de cansancio en sus ojos—. Pero tú sabes que se han mejorado las medidas de seguridad. Ahora los pilotos van mucho más protegidos que antes. Los accidentes mortales son la excepción, no la regla.

—Las estadísticas no son más que números en un papel. No significan nada para mí —sonrió al ver que él juntaba las cejas; luego negó con la cabeza—. Tú no puedes entenderlo porque eres uno de ellos. Sois una especie aparte. Todos decís que corréis por diversas razones, pero en realidad sólo hay un motivo. Corréis porque os encanta. El coche es vuestra amante, vuestra madre y vuestra mejor amiga. Los pilotos coqueteáis con la muerte, os rompéis los huesos, os quemáis la piel y volvéis a la pista antes de que se aclare el humo. Estáis en el hospital un día y en la cabina del coche al siguiente. Os he visto hacerlo. Es como una religión y no puedo condenarla, del mismo modo que no puedo comprenderla. Algunas personas lo llaman ciencia, pero es mentira. He vivido con ello toda mi vida y nunca ha tenido sentido para mí. Es algo emocional y las emociones rara vez tienen sentido —Rose apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal fresco de la ventana y se quedó mirando la lluvia—. Siempre espero que algún día se canse. Que algún día encuentre algo que ocupe su lugar —cuando volvió a mirar a Emmett, sus ojos tenían una expresión firme e inquisitiva—. Siempre me lo he preguntado. ¿Por qué lo dejaste tú?

—Porque ya no me encantaba —con una media sonrisa, él alargó el brazo y le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Me alegro —dijo ella con sencillez, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Empezó a juguetear con su café y guardó silencio un momento—. Emmett, ¿no le dirás nada de esto a Jasper? —levantó los ojos y los utilizó sin pudor.

—No, no diré nada —él vio que una expresión de alivio revoloteaba sobre su cara antes de que levantara la tasa—. Pero, Hale —la tasa se detuvo junto a sus labios—, me gustaría que te saltaras las últimas carreras del campeonato.

—No puedo hacer eso —ella sacudió la cabeza mientras probaba el café. Era fuerte y estaba frío y le hizo arrugar la nariz y dejar la taza—. No sólo por Jasper, sino también porque tengo un compromiso con Alice —se echó hacia atrás y vio que Emmett la miraba con el ceño fruncido a través del humo de su cigarro—. Mi trabajo consiste en fotografíar estas carreras y mi trabajo es muy importante para mí.

—¿Y cuando acabe la temporada?

Ahora fue ella quien arrugó el ceño. Sus ojos reflejaban la luz gris que entraba por la ventana.

—Tengo mi vida, mi trabajo. Tengo que asumir que no puedo formar parte de la vida de Jasper. No estoy preparada para ello. Tengo las emociones a flor de piel. Y soy una cobarde —añadió con energía y luego empezó a levantarse—. Tengo que volver.

Emmett se levantó de la silla antes que ella y le cortó el paso. Cuando ella levantó los ojos interrogativamente, la rodeó con los brazos. La atrajo hacia sí, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.

—Oh, no —murmuró ella y cerró los ojos. Una calidez traicionera la inundó—. No sé qué hacer contigo cuando te pones tierno —sintió el roce de los labios de Emmett sobre su pelo mientras él movía la mano lentamente sobre su espalda—. Emmett, por favor, si no tienes cuidado voy a inundar esto de lágrimas y ya has aterrorizado al camarero.

—¿Lágrimas? —dijo él con calma, como si reflexionara—. ¿Sabes, Rose?, creo que nunca te he visto llorar, ni una sola vez en todos los años que hace que te conozco.

—Siento aversión por humillarme en público —se sentía abrigada, mimada y completamente a gusto en sus brazos—. Emmett, por favor, no seas amable conmigo. Podría acostumbrarme —levantó la cara, pero su sonrisa no se materializó. Adivinó las intenciones de Emmett por su mirada—. Oh, socorro —murmuró cuando la boca de él tocó la suya.

No hizo falta que se preparara para la explosión, porque sus labios fueron suaves. No hubo exigencias, ni ardor, sólo una ternura prolongada. Mientras notaba que sus huesos se derretían, se sintió extrañamente protegida. Aquel abrazo suave y lento la confundía, la desarmaba, la seducía más que sus más ardientes demandas. Sus labios eran cálidos y saboreaban los suyos sin presión, dándole sólo placer y consuelo. Rose no sabía que fuera capaz de una ternura tan intensa. Como él no le pedía nada, ella se entregó más libremente. El beso se prolongó, pero siguió siendo un dulce regalo. La realidad se desvaneció lentamente y Rose se quedó a solas con Emmett dentro de su mundo. Cuando su voz se vio libre, no pudo hablar. Sus ojos le hacían preguntas.

—No sé muy bien qué hacer contigo —murmuró él. Tomó un puñado de su pelo y lo dejó correr entre sus dedos—. Era más sencillo cuando no sabía que tenías un lado frágil. Dudo que sepa enfrentarme a la fragilidad.

Asombrada, Rose se inclinó para recoger su cámara. No se había sentido frágil hasta que él la había tocado con tanta ternura. Comprendiendo que aquel sentimiento era peligroso, intentó sacudírselo.

—No soy frágil en absoluto —dijo y se incorporó para mirarlo.

Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Emmett, alzando su boca e iluminando sus ojos.

—No te gusta serlo.

—No lo soy —replicó ella, negando rápidamente con la cabeza. Nadie la había hecho sentirse así antes y temía que él la tocara y volviera a agitar en ella aquellas emociones. Sabía por experiencia que sólo los fuertes sobrevivían intactos.

Emmett estudió su cara antes de quitarle el maletín de la cámara.

—Entonces no me lleves la contraria —sugirió y cerró su mano sobre la de ella para conducirla fuera.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-16-**_

* * *

Cuando el equipo regresó a Estados Unidos, Jasper lideraba el campeonato del mundo por cinco puntos. Una victoria en Watkins Glen le daría el título. Pero a pesar del optimismo y la creciente confusión que reinaba a su alrededor, Rose notaba cambios sutiles en las personas más cercanas a ella. Ella misma estaba preocupada desde la carrera de Italia. Algo parecía inquietarla. Aquella sensación, más que angustiarle, le producía curiosidad. Estaba acostumbrada a dominar por completo sus ideas y sentimientos, pero de pronto parecía que una parte de su mente pertenecía a otra persona. Cada vez se descubría pensando más a menudo en Emmett.

Desde su conversación tomando café, él la había tratado con una extraña ternura. Pero curiosamente aquella ternura estaba mezclada con una distancia que sólo contribuía a aumentar la confusión de Rose. Desde el beso que él le había dado en el restaurante, Emmett no había vuelto a tocarla; ni siquiera lo había intentado. Rose que nunca lo había visto ni tierno ni azorado, empezaba a preguntarse si lo conocía tan bien como creía. Se sentía arrastrada involuntariamente hacia él.

Notaba además, un cambio en su hermano. Jasper se había vuelto más taciturno e introvertido. Rose lo había visto replegarse en sí mismo otras veces y lo aceptó. Atribuía su estado de ánimo a la presión del campeonato. En Alice veía una serenidad creciente. A menudo, durante las carreras clasificatorias y las largas sesiones de entrenamiento, Rose deseaba tener aunque fuera sólo una porción de la calma absoluta de Alice.

El circuito de 3,7 kilómetros, subía y zigzagueaba por un terreno en el que se alternaban el bosque y los descampados. Los colores del otoño, más vibrantes cada día, encendían los árboles. Rose había olvidado que Nueva York poseyera un encanto tan rústico. Las hojas de octubre se alargaban hacia el cielo azul y caían girando al suelo. El aire áspero y el calor del sol se mezclaban en un otoño peculiar. De todas las pistas que había visto en una década, Rose siempre había preferido Watkins Glen. Había algo sencillo y esencialmente americano en ella.

Vio empezar la carrera a través de la lente de su cámara. «_La última_», se dijo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro al erguirse. A su lado, Jacob Black observaba los coches mientras daba vueltas en la boca a la colilla de un grueso puro.

—Ésta será la definitiva, Jacob —Rose sonrió cuando Jacob se volvió hacia ella, entornando los ojos contra el resplandor del sol.

—¿No te cansas de hacer fotos? —preguntó él y miró la cámara con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te cansas tú de jugar a las cartas o de perseguir mujeres? —repuso ella dulcemente.

—Ésas son ocupaciones que merecen la pena —le dio un pellizco en la cintura y soltó un bufido—. Cada vez estás más flaca.

—Y tú cada vez más guapo —Rose frotó su barba áspera con la palma de la mano y le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sigues siendo una mocosa sabihonda —rezongó él, pero empezó a ponerse colorado debajo de las gruesas patillas.

Rose sonrió, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa de Jacob y sacó una chocolatina.

—Avísame si cambias de idea —le dijo mientras desenvolvía la chocolatina y daba un mordisco—. Me estoy haciendo vieja, ¿sabes?

Jacob se alejó refunfuñando para ir a sermonear a sus mecánicos.

—Es la primera vez que Jacob se sonroja en toda su vida —comentó Emmett.

Rose volvió la cabeza y lo vio acercarse. Un extraño estremecimiento recorrió su espalda antes de difundirse por la base de su cuello. El jersey gris de cuello vuelto de Emmett, muy ajustado, realzaba su torso atlético. Su boca se torcía en una media sonrisa. De pronto, ella sintió el recuerdo de la presión que había ejercido aquella boca sobre la suya. Aquella sensación era tan auténtica, tan vital, que estaba segura de que él también tenía que sentirla. Cuando lo miró, fue como si un fino velo se apartara de su mirada y lo vio claramente por primera vez: los ojos grises oscuros que veían tanto y decían tan poco, la boca bien dibujada y que tanto placer podía dar, el mentón firme y las facciones huesudas, mucho más interesantes que la simple belleza sin imperfecciones. Por eso Royce King le parecía tan insulso, por eso ningún chico ni ningún hombre que hubiera conocido había dado la talla. Sólo había uno, siempre había habido un único hombre en su corazón.

«_Nunca he dejado de quererlo_», se dijo con una oleada de alarma. «_Nunca dejaré de quererlo_».

—¿Estás bien?

Emmett alargó el brazo hacia ella mientras Rose palidecía. Aquel gesto, unido a la preocupación que se reflejaba en su voz, la devolvió al presente.

—No… sí, sí, estoy bien —Rose se pasó una mano por los ojos como si quisiera aclarar una neblina—. Yo… estaba soñando despierta, supongo.

—¿Sobre tu felicidad conyugal con Jacob? —el roce descuidado de su mano por el pelo de Rose la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Con Jacob? —ella miró desconcertada la chocolatina que tenía en la mano. Se estaba ablandando a la luz del sol—. ¡Ah, sí, Jacob! Yo… estaba tomándole el pelo —deseó desesperadamente quedarse un momento a solas para rehacerse. Su mente giraba como un torbellino, tras aquel descubrimiento. Todos sus sentidos parecían competir por imponerse los unos a los otros.

Emmett la observaba con creciente interés.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —una de sus cejas se levantó en aquel gesto habitual y desapareció bajo su pelo—. Pareces desconcertada.

_«¿Desconcertada?»_, pensó ella y casi se echó a reír; aquello era poco decir.

—Estoy bien —mintió y se obligó a sonreír—. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

Los coches pasaron a toda velocidad, describiendo dos curvas en forma de «S». Rose se preguntó distraídamente cuántas vueltas se había perdido mientras estaba en trance.

—Bien —murmuró Emmett. Había una sonrisa leve en sus labios mientras la observaba—. Se te está derritiendo la chocolatina.

Rose le dio un mordisco obedientemente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando acabe la carrera? —preguntó, confiando en parecer sólo levemente interesada.

—Relajarme.

—Sí —parte de la tensión que sentía en los hombros se disipó cuando miró a su alrededor. Todo aquello acabaría en cuestión de horas—. Creo que eso haremos todos. Ha sido un verano muy largo.

—¿Sí? —repuso Emmett. Rose llevaba una camisa blanca bajo un jersey azul marino de cuello de barco. Emmett acarició tranquilamente el cuello de la camisa entre el índice y el pulgar, con los ojos fijos en ella. Había algo posesivo en aquel gesto hecho como al descuido—. No parece que haga mucho tiempo que saliste de debajo del MG en el garaje de Jasper.

—A mí me parece que hace un año —murmuró Rose y se volvió hacia la pista. Los coches pasaron a toda velocidad; su ruido (rugidos y gemidos) era una exigencia constante. Olió a aceite y gasolina y a goma recalentada.

—A Alice no parece molestarle en absoluto —comentó al ver su pequeña figura cerca del borde de los boxes—. Supongo que es más fácil si no tienes una relación personal con ningún piloto.

Emmett soltó una risa repentina, la tomó de la barbilla y examinó su cara.

—¿Necesitas gafas o es que has estado perdida en el espacio estas últimas semanas?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Rose no estaba preparada para que la tocara y retrocedió cuidadosamente.

—Rose, amor mío, Alice tiene una relación muy personal con uno de los pilotos. Quítate las anteojeras.

Rose entornó los ojos para que el sol no la deslumbrara y se volvió para estudiar el perfil de Alice. Su amiga miraba la carrera fijamente, con las manos delicadas metidas en los bolsillos de la impecable chaqueta de color marfil. Rose se volvió hacia Emmett y le lanzó una mirada afilada.

—¿No te referirás a Jasper? —«_Claro que se refiere a Jasper_», pensó mientras hablaba. «_Me habría dado cuenta si no hubiera estado tan obsesionada con Emmett_»—. ¡Ay Dios! —dijo con un suspiro.

—¿No lo apruebas, hermanita? —dijo Emmett con ironía y luego la hizo darse la vuelta para que lo mirara. Sus manos permanecieron ligeramente apoyadas sobre sus hombros—. Jasper ya es mayorcito.

—No seas ridículo —Rose se echó el pelo a la espalda con un rápido gesto de fastidio—. No es cuestión de que lo apruebe o no y en todo caso Alice es maravillosa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Rose se volvió y señaló hacia el lugar donde estaba Alice. Ésta llevaba el pelo pulcramente recogido en la nuca; sólo unos mechones danzaban suavemente alrededor de su semblante contenido.

—Mírala —ordenó Rose con impaciencia—. Ése es el aspecto que tendría hoy en día Melanie Wilkes, la de _Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó_. ¡Dios mío, si hasta habla como ella, con esa voz suave y cultivada! Alice es pequeña y frágil y debería estar sirviendo el té en un salón. Jasper se la tragará entera.

—Has olvidado lo fuerte que era Melanie Wilkes, Rose —sus dedos se deslizaron ligeramente sobre su mejilla—. Piénsalo —la aconsejó antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Rose permaneció inmóvil unos instantes. Estar enamorada de Emmett no era una sensación nueva para ella, pero ahora amaba como mujer, no como niña. Aquello no era un encaprichamiento de cuento de hadas, sino una necesidad real y que todo lo abarcaba. Conocía ya la angustia y el gozo de estar en sus brazos, conocía el ardor y la presión de su boca. Nunca podría contentarse, como cuando tenía dieciséis años, con convertirlo en el héroe de sus sueños. «_Y a partir de pasado mañana_», se recordó y cerró los ojos a aquella dolorosa realidad, «_es probable que no vuelva a verlo_». Incapaz de enfrentarse a su situación, alejó aquella idea de su mente.

«_Y ahora están Alice y Jasper_», se dijo. Con sus lealtades en guerra, se acercó a la mujer pelinegra y se quedó a su lado mientras los coches pasaban y la pista vibraba.

—Se ha puesto en cabeza antes de lo normal —comentó Alice, siguiendo con la mirada el coche de Jasper—. Tiene muchas ganas de ganar ésta —con una leve risa, se volvió hacia Rose—. Quiere ganar todas, en realidad.

—Lo sé… Siempre ha sido así —los ojos azules y serenos de Alice hicieron que exhalara un largo suspiro—. Alice, sé que esto no es asunto mío, pero… —con una exclamación de fastidio, se volvió hacia la pista y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Voy a hacer terriblemente el ridículo.

—Crees que no le convengo a Jasper —dijo Alice suavemente.

—¡No! —los ojos de Rose se agrandaron, preocupados—. Creo que Jasper no te conviene a ti.

—Qué extrañamente parecidos sois —murmuró Alice mientras observaba el rostro preocupado de Rose—. Él también lo cree. Pero no importa yo sé que es perfecto para mí.

—Alice… —Rose sacudió la cabeza mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas—. El automovilismo…

—Siempre será lo primero —concluyó Alice y encogió sus hombros delicados—. Eso lo sé, desde luego. Y lo acepto. La verdad es que, por más que me sorprenda incluso a mí, eso es en parte lo que me atrae de él: las carreras, su absoluta determinación de salir vencedor, su actitud casi negligente hacia el peligro. Es tan excitante como irritante y estoy enganchada. Creo que voy a estar aterrorizada y luego, cuando empieza la carrera, no lo estoy. Quiero que gane —se volvió hacia Rose con una sonrisa brillante—. Creo que soy casi peor que él. Lo quiero, me encanta lo que es y cómo es. Ser lo segundo en su vida me basta —oyendo sus propias palabras como en un eco, Rose no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente la pista—. No intento usurpar tu puesto —comenzó a decir Alice y Rose se volvió rápidamente hacia ella.

—¡Oh, no! No, no es eso. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Me alegro por Jasper. Necesita a alguien que… a alguien que lo comprenda como tú —se pasó los dedos por la densa melena. Relucía como las hojas doradas de los árboles cercanos—. Pero también me preocupas tú —hizo un gesto de frustración con las manos, como si ello la ayudara a expresarse—. Jasper puede ser cruel sin darse cuenta.

—Yo no me dejo herir fácilmente —Alice puso una mano sobre su hombro—. No tan fácilmente como tú, creo —al ver la expresión confusa de Rose sonrió—. Es fácil para una mujer enamorada reconocer a otra. No, no, no empieces a decir que no —se rió al ver que Rose abría la boca y volvía a cerrarla—. Si necesitas hablar, hablaremos. Me siento muy experta en la materia.

—Ya no importa —le dijo Rose con un movimiento nervioso de los hombros—. Mañana cada uno tirará por su lado.

—Todavía os queda hoy —Alice le apretó rápidamente el hombro—. ¿Acaso hay algo más?

Sucedió de repente. Al principio, el cerebro de Rose se negó a creerlo. Mientras Alice hablaba, Jasper dobló la curva que había enfrente de ellas. Rose lo vio dar un volantazo para esquivar la cola del bólido de su derecha; luego esperó a que recuperara el control. Vio cómo el coche empezaba a patinar, oyó el eco de sus chirridos atravesar su cabeza, contempló cómo el derrape se hacía más violento. Una parte de su cerebro gritaba, llena de pánico, mientras otra insistía en que Jasper lograría hacerse con el control del coche. Tenía que ser así. El estruendo de los neumáticos al reventar fue como la detonación de un arma de fuego, e igual de letal. Luego hubo columnas de humo y un chirrido metálico cuando el coche se estrelló contra la pared y se alejó, ladeado. Las ruedas y los trozos de fibra de vidrio volaban mientras el bólido seguía girando enloquecidamente.

—¡No! —gritó Rose al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia la pista. De un tirón, se zafó de Alice y echó a correr.

Los trozos desiguales de fibra de vidrio volaban con mortífera desidia. Un miedo mayor que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido antes se apoderó de Rose borrando sus pensamientos y sus emociones. Sólo veía el casco de la máquina en cuyas entrañas se alojaba su hermano. Cuando casi estaba en la pista, alguien la agarró por la cintura y se quedó sin respiración. Se sintió levantada del suelo y pataleó inútilmente para liberarse. Se apartó el pelo de los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza a tiempo de ver cómo el coche de Jasper volcaba en una de las zonas abiertas que rodeaban la pista.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Rose, vas a matarte! —la voz de Emmett sonó áspera en su oído mientras se retorcía y luchaba por desasirse de él. Aterrorizada, esperó a que el humo estallara en llamas.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó—. Es Jasper, ¿es que no lo ves? Tengo que ir con él —respiraba entrecortadamente y había clavado las uñas en el brazo que la aprisionaba—. ¡Dios mío, tengo que ir con él! —gritó otra vez, luchando desesperadamente por soltarse.

—No puedes hacer nada —Emmett la apretó contra sí, cortándole de nuevo la respiración. Por encima de la cabeza de Rose vio que algunos miembros del equipo de emergencias rociaban el coche con extintores mientras otros se esforzaban por sacar a Jasper de la cabina—. No puedes hacer nada —repitió.

Ella dejó de luchar de pronto. Se quedó tan inmóvil que Emmett pensó que se había desmayado hasta que la oyó hablar.

—Suéltame —dijo ella en voz tan baja que Emmett apenas la oyó—. No voy a hacer ninguna estupidez —añadió al ver que él no aflojaba el brazo—. Estoy bien, Emmett, suéltame.

Él la dejó lentamente en el suelo y la soltó. Rose no se volvió hacia él ni habló, pero se quedó mirando en silencio mientras sacaban a Jasper del coche accidentado. Tras ellos, los boxes eran como una tumba. La bandera blanca ondeaba empujada por la brisa otoñal.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-17-**_

* * *

**L**as paredes de la sala de espera del hospital eran de un verde pálido. No había moqueta en el suelo; unas baldosas de discreto color beige, con pequeñas pintas marrones, disimulaban el polvo y la suciedad acumulados durante el día. En la pared enfrente de Rose, había una lámina de una naturaleza muerta de Van Gogh. Era el único colorido de la habitación, pequeña y monótona. Rose sabía que nunca volvería a ver aquel cuadro sin acordarse de esas horas de tormento e incertidumbre. Alice estaba sentada junto a la ventana, flanqueada por cortinas un poco más oscuras que las paredes. De vez en cuando bebía un sorbo de café frío. Jacob se había sentado en un sofá de vinilo y mordisqueaba la colilla de su puro apagado. Emmett se paseaba de acá para allá. Recorría incesantemente la salita, a veces con las manos en los bolsillos, a veces fumando. Una o dos veces, Rose oyó que Alice le decía algo en voz baja; luego sintió el ruido sordo y bajo de su respuesta. No entendía las palabras, ni lo intentaba. No le interesaban. Sentía el mismo innombrable e inexpresable sentimiento que había experimentado en los primeros momentos de conciencia, después de su accidente. Entonces se había sentido impotente y ahora también. Emmett tenía razón al decirle que no podía hacer nada. Ahora Rose lo aceptaba. La ira y el pánico yacían enterrados bajo el terror de lo impensable, que la aturdía. Su mente zozobraba, vacía, mientras contemplaba la lámina de Van Gogh. El coche de Jasper había empezado a patinar más de tres horas antes.

—¿Señorita Hale?

Sobresaltada, Rose regresó al presente. Se quedó mirando un instante a la figura ataviada de verde que había en la puerta.

—¿Sí? —logró decir con voz extrañamente fuerte mientras se levantaba para acercarse a él. Se le pasó por la cabeza que el médico era muy joven. Su bigote era oscuro, pero le recordó al de Jasper. La máscara quirúrgica colgaba de su cuello.

—Su hermano ha salido del quirófano —había en su tono una quietud, que al igual que sus manos, usaba para sanar—. Está en reanimación.

Rose refrenó cautelosamente su alegría y siguió mirando fijamente la cara del doctor.

—¿Cuál es la gravedad de sus heridas?

El médico notó con admiración el control de su tono de voz, pero vio que sus ojos tenían una expresión angustiada y temerosa.

—Tiene cinco costillas rotas. Sus pulmones colapsaron, pero se han recuperado y la conmoción cerebral es leve. Las costillas le dolerán, pero dado que no ha habido punción, el daño es mínimo. La pierna… —vaciló un momento y Rose sintió una nueva oleada de miedo.

—¿No la ha…? —tragó saliva y se obligó a preguntar—. ¿No la ha perdido?

—No —el médico la tomó de la mano para darle ánimos y notó que estaba helada, pero que no temblaba—. Pero la herida es complicada. Hemos tenido que reconstruirla en parte. Es una fractura abierta y múltiple y las arterias están dañadas en parte. Hemos realineado los huesos y dentro de unos meses recuperará el uso completo de la pierna. Mientras tanto, hay un riesgo de infección —tras soltarle la mano, el médico dejó que su mirada recorriera a las personas que había tras Rose antes de volver a fijarse en ella—. Va a estar aquí algún tiempo.

—Entiendo —Rose dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso—. ¿Algo más?

—Quemaduras y abrasiones de poca importancia. Ha tenido mucha suerte.

—Sí —contestó Rose solemnemente, mirándose las manos. Las juntó, sin saber qué hacer con ellas—. ¿Está consciente?

—Sí —el doctor sonrió y pareció aún más joven—. Quería saber quién ganó la carrera —Rose se mordió el labio con fuerza y siguió mirando fijamente hacia delante—. Estará en su habitación dentro de una hora, aproximadamente. Podrá verlo entonces. Sólo una visita esta noche —añadió con firmeza, mirando de nuevo a las personas que había detrás de Rose—. Los demás podrán verlo mañana. No le daremos un teléfono hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas.

Rose asintió y habló rápidamente.

—Entonces, la señorita Brandon se quedará para verlo esta noche.

—Rose… —comenzó a decir Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que daba un paso adelante.

—Querrá verte a ti —le dijo Rose cuando sus ojos se encontraron—. Se dará por satisfecho con saber que he estado aquí. Te quedarás, ¿verdad?

Alice asintió rápidamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se dio la vuelta. Había logrado con gran fuerza de voluntad dominarse durante la espera. Ahora, la sencilla generosidad de Rose hizo lo que las horas de angustia no habían conseguido. Acercándose a la ventana, miró fuera y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

—En recepción tienen mi número —le dijo Rose al doctor—. ¿Se ocupará de que me llamen si hay algún cambio antes de mañana?

—Claro. Señorita Hale —añadió, reconociendo las señales del shock y el cansancio en sus ojos—, su hermano va a ponerse bien.

—Gracias.

—Jacob, quédate y lleva a Alice a casa cuando haya visto a Jasper —ordenó Emmett y tomó a Rose del brazo—. Yo me llevo a Rose —se volvió hacia el médico y dijo con energía—: Habrá periodistas en el vestíbulo. No quiero que tenga que vérselas con ellos esta noche.

—Tomen el ascensor de servicio hasta el garaje. Hay una parada de taxis cerca de la entrada.

—Gracias —sin esperar su permiso, Emmett comenzó a llevar a Rose por el pasillo.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-18-**_

* * *

—No tienes por qué hacer esto —dijo ella. Su voz no tenía inflexión alguna mientras se dejaba llevar.

—Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer —replicó él y apretó el botón del ascensor de servicio. Tras ellos, las suelas de los zuecos de las enfermeras hacían un ruido suave sobre las baldosas.

—No te he dado las gracias por impedir que me lanzara a la pista —se oyó una campanilla antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Rose no protestó cuando la hizo entrar en el ascensor vacío—. Fue una estupidez.

—¡Para ya, maldita! Para —Emmett se giró y la agarró por los hombros. Clavó los dedos en su carne—. Grita, llora, dame un puñetazo, pero deja de comportarte así.

Rose se quedó mirando sus ojos enfurecidos. Sus emociones se negaban a aflorar. Sus defensas permanecían selladas, como si supieran que era aún demasiado pronto para dejar que nada escapara. Habló con calma y sus ojos siguieron secos.

—Ya he gritado todo lo que tenía que gritar. No puedo llorar aún porque sigo aturdida y no tengo ningún motivo para darte un puñetazo.

—Era mi coche, ¿no es motivo suficiente? —preguntó él. Las puertas se abrieron y él la tomó de la mano antes de salir. Sus pasos retumbaron en el garaje mientras la llevaba hacia la entrada.

—Nadie obligó a Jasper a meterse en ese coche. No te estoy culpando, Emmett. No culpo a nadie.

—Vi cómo me mirabas cuando lo sacaron.

El cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de Rose cuando Emmett la hizo montar en un taxi. Volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo, se obligó a hablar con claridad.

—Lo siento. Puede que te culpara por un momento. Puede que quisiera culparte a ti o a cualquiera que estuviera a mano. Pensé que estaba muerto —le tembló la voz ligeramente y se detuvo hasta que estuvo segura de que podía continuar—. He intentado prepararme para algo así todos los días de mi vida. Pero no estaba preparada en absoluto. No parece que importe que no sea la primera vez que veo cómo se estrella —suspiró y se recostó en el asiento. La luz de las farolas entraba por las ventanillas del taxi y danzaba sobre sus párpados cerrados—. No te culpo por lo que ha pasado, Emmett, como no culpo a Jasper por ser como es. Puede que esta vez se harte.

Emmett no respondió, pero se oyó el chasquido y el siseo de su encendedor. Rose no tenía energías para abrir los ojos; los mantuvo cerrados e hizo el resto del viaje en silencio. Cuando llegaron al motel, encontraron a Royce King paseándose por el pasillo, delante de la habitación de Rose. Tenía el aspecto desaliñado de un ejecutivo que acabara de salir de una reunión turbulenta.

—Rosalie —saludó rápidamente a Emmett con una inclinación de cabeza y tendió a Rose las dos manos—. En el hospital me han dicho que venías para acá. ¿Cómo está Jasper? Por teléfono no te dicen casi nada.

—Va a ponerse bien —contestó Rose dejando que le apretara las manos. Le resumió el informe del doctor.

—Todo el mundo está preocupado; se alegrarán de saber que va a recuperarse. ¿Y tú? —Royce le lanzó una sonrisa animosa—. Pensé que tal vez me necesitaras.

—Lo que necesita es descansar un poco —contestó Emmett secamente.

—Has sido muy considerado por esperar —Rose suavizó la grosería de Emmett y añadió una sonrisa que le costó algún esfuerzo reconcentrado—. Estoy bien, de veras, sólo un poco cansada. Alice se ha quedado para hacer compañía a Jasper un rato.

—La prensa está deseando saberlo todo —comentó Royce cuando le soltó las manos y se enderezó el nudo de la corbata—. Echamos un vistazo a la grabación de la carrera. No hay duda de que Jasper tuvo que dar un volantazo para no chocar con Martell. Fue entonces cuando perdió el control. Conducción defectuosa por parte de Martell, ése es el veredicto. Mala suerte para Jasper. Quizá quieras hacer unas declaraciones, o que yo les pase una nota.

—No —dijo Emmett antes de que Rose pudiera responder—. Déjalo. Si quieres ser de utilidad, di en la centralita que no pasen llamadas a esta habitación, a no ser que llamen del hospital —su tono era cortante y enojado—. Dame la llave, Rose —ordenó.

—Claro —Royce asintió con la cabeza mientras veía cómo Rose hurgaba en su bolso—. Seguro que puedo contenerlos hasta mañana, por lo menos, pero…

—Ven a mi habitación dentro de un par de horas —lo interrumpió Emmett y le quitó la llave a Rose—. Te daré suficiente material para una nota de prensa. Pero mantén a Rose al margen. ¿Entendido? —Emmett abrió la puerta.

Su furia era evidente. Royce asintió otra vez con la cabeza antes de volverse hacia Rose.

—Avísame si puedo hacer algo, Rosalie.

—Gracias, Royce. Buenas noches —logró decir ella antes de que Emmett cerrara la puerta en la cara de Royce. Agotada, se acercó a una silla y se dejó caer en ella—. Has sido muy grosero —comentó distraídamente mientras se frotaba las sienes doloridas—. No recuerdo haberte visto nunca tan desagradable.

—Quizá, si te miraras al espejo, entenderías por qué —su voz seguía siendo furiosa. Rose lo miró con calma desde detrás del escudo del shock y el cansancio—. Estás cada vez más pálida. Te juro que el único color que hay en tu cara en este momento es el de tus ojos. Y ese tipo se pone a parlotear como un idiota sobre notas de prensa —Emmett hizo un ademán de fastidio—. Tiene el cerebro de un huevo hervido.

—Es un buen mánager —murmuró Rose luchando contra su creciente dolor de cabeza.

—Y una bella persona —añadió Emmett sarcásticamente.

—Emmett… —comenzó a decir ella con un asomo de curiosidad—, ¿me estabas protegiendo?

Cuando Emmett se volvió hacia ella, Rose vio que la ira bullía en sus ojos. Su curiosidad aumentó mientras lo veía dominarse.

—Puede ser —masculló él; luego se volvió hacia el teléfono. Rose lo oyó mascullar una serie de instrucciones, pero no prestó atención a lo que decía.

«_Qué raro_», pensó, «_parece que está tomando por costumbre protegerme. Primero en Italia y ahora aquí. Pero no parece que le haga sentirse muy cómodo, desde luego_». Siguió observándolo después de que Emmett colgara el teléfono. Un instante después, él empezó a pasearse por la habitación, como se había paseado por la sala de espera del hospital.

—Emmett… —él se detuvo cuando Rose pronunció su nombre en voz baja. Ella le tendió la mano; de pronto había comprendido cuánto le agradecía que estuviera allí. Aún no estaba preparada para quedarse sola. No se sentía fuerte, capaz e indestructible, sino cansada, débil y asustada. Emmett la miró un momento sin moverse; luego se acercó a ella y tomó su mano—. Gracias —los ojos de ella tenían una expresión sombría y seria—. Se me acaba de ocurrir que no habría podido soportar todo esto sin saber que tú estabas ahí. Ni siquiera sabía que te necesitaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta. Quiero que sepas cuánto significa para mí.

Algo cruzó la cara de Emmett antes de que se pasara la mano libre por el pelo. Era un gesto de frustración raro en él, que le recordó a Rose que estaba tan cansado como ella.

—Hale… —comenzó a decir, pero ella continuó rápidamente.

—No te irás mañana, ¿verdad? —saber que estaba siendo débil no le impidió preguntar. Necesitaba a Emmett y le apretó la mano—. Si pudieras quedarte un par de días más, sólo hasta que las cosas se calmen. Yo puedo mentir —continuó con creciente desesperación—. Puedo entrar mañana en la habitación del hospital y mirar a Jasper, mirarlo a los ojos y mentir. Es un truco que he aprendido con los años. Y se me da bien. Nunca sabrá cuánto odio que esté allí. Pero si pudieras quedarte, si pudiera saber que estás ahí… Sé que es mucho pedir, pero… —se detuvo y se llevó las manos a los ojos—. ¡Ay Dios, creo que el aturdimiento empieza a disiparse! —oyó que llamaban a la puerta, pero empezó a respirar hondo y dejó que Emmett fuera a abrir. Un momento después, oyó que volvía a su lado.

—Rose… —dijo él suavemente y la agarró de la muñeca hasta que ella bajó las manos. Ella tenía una mirada joven y desolada—. Bébete esto —le tendió la copa de coñac que había llevado el servicio de habitaciones. Aunque la tomó obedientemente, Rose sólo se quedó mirando el líquido ámbar. Emmett la miró un momento; luego se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel—. Hale —esperó hasta que ella lo miró—. Cásate conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Rose lo miró fijamente, vio la intensidad familiar de sus ojos; luego cerró los suyos—. ¿Qué? —repitió, abriéndolos.

Emmett le acercó el coñac a los labios.

—He dicho que te cases conmigo.

Rose se bebió de un trago todo el contenido de la copa. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir la quemazón del coñac y el leve sonido de su respiración resonó en el silencio total de la habitación. Durante unos segundos, miró a Emmett a los ojos, intentando penetrar lo impenetrable. Sentía que bajo la calma había un torbellino de energía, un poder que escaparía en cualquier momento. La tensión le contrajo la garganta. Intentó tragar saliva y no pudo. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los de él, pero su voz era sólo un susurro. Tenía miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —contestó él; luego le quitó la copa vacía de los dedos inermes.

—¿Por qué no? —repitió Rose. Levantó la mano para hacer un gesto impotente, pero él se la agarró. Los dedos de ella temblaron cuando Emmett se los acercó a los labios. Él la observaba fijamente.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—No lo sé, yo… —él había logrado distraerla con aquella proposición tan poco convencional. Rose se pasó la mano por el pelo e intentó pensar—. Tiene que haber una razón, pero no se me ocurre.

—Bueno, si no se te ocurre ninguna razón importante para negarte, cásate conmigo y ven a Boston.

—¿A Boston? —repitió Rose desconcertada.

—A Boston —contestó él y por primera vez una leve sonrisa tocó sus labios—. Vivo allí, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, claro —Rose se frotó la arruga de entre las cejas y luchó por concentrarse—. Claro que me acuerdo.

—Podríamos irnos cuando estés segura de que Jasper está estable. Es muy probable que vaya a quedarse aquí un par de meses, pero no hace falta que te quedes tú —su tono era práctico; su cara parecía absolutamente en calma. Frustrada e insegura, Rose negó con la cabeza. «_Estoy alucinando. Las alucinaciones no hacen daño_», se recordó y luego ahuyentó rápidamente aquel argumento. Era más fácil creer que era una ilusión que pensar que Emmett le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él en el mismo tono con que le pediría que le llevara una tasa de café.

—Emmett, yo… —vaciló; luego decidió eludir la cuestión en lugar de encararla de frente—. Creo que no me estoy tomando todo esto como es debido. Todavía estoy un poco confusa —tragó saliva e intentó imitar su tono despreocupado—. Déjame pensarlo. Dame un día o dos.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza.

—Eso suena razonable —dijo mientras ella se levantaba para alejarse de él—. Pero no —dijo y Rose se dio la vuelta y lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho que no, no puedes pensártelo un día o dos —con un gesto rápido, la agarró firmemente por los hombros y se acercó a ella. Rose vio que sus ojos ya no tenían una expresión serena, sino turbulenta. Recordó que la había abrazado así ya antes y que la había mirado de aquella misma manera. Hacía años, pensó, confusa y desorientada, en el garaje vacío de Le Mans. ¿Iba a gritarle otra vez?, se preguntó. Arrugó el ceño mientras intentaba separar pasado y presente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó mientras luchaba con sus sentimientos.

—A ti —Emmett la atrajo hacia sí y le clavó una mirada ardiente—. No voy a permitir que te vayas de mi vida, Hale, y ya te he esperado suficiente —su boca descendió con rapidez, pero se posó suavemente sobre la de Rose. Aun así, ella sintió la pasión refrenada de sus manos. Su beso fue minucioso y posesivo—. ¿De veras creías que iba a marcharme tranquilamente por esa puerta y a darte un par de días para pensártelo? —su boca volvió a cerrarse sobre la suya, impidiéndole contestar. De nuevo se apartó, esta vez para mirar sus ojos confusos—. ¿Crees que puedo desearte como te deseo y marcharme después de que me has dicho que me necesitas?

—Emmett, no quería decir que… —Rose sacudió la cabeza mientras buscaba algún jirón de sentido común—. No deberías sentirte obligado, te estoy muy agradecida, pero…

—Al diablo con tu gratitud —declaró él y la agarró del pelo con ambas manos—. No me interesa una emoción amable y paciente como la gratitud. No es eso lo que quiero de ti —Rose vio la determinación en su semblante, oyó la pasión en su voz. Su sangre empezó a inflamarse—. Me importa un bledo si el momento no es el adecuado o si te estoy presionando cuando has bajado tus defensas. Soy un hombre egoísta, Rose, y ya ni recuerdo cuánto tiempo hace que te deseo. Y voy a tenerte.

El pulso de Rose latía tan rápidamente que se sentía mareada. Se agarró a los brazos de Emmett.

—Emmett… —su voz no la obedecía: seguía saliendo en susurros jadeantes—. Eso de lo que hablas no es suficiente para casarse. El matrimonio es un gran paso, un compromiso de por vida, no sé si…

—Te quiero —dijo él y ella se calló de repente. Los labios de Rose temblaron y se abrieron para formar palabras que no llegaron a salir—. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo y no voy a volver a Boston sin ti. No puedo ofrecerte velas y palabras tiernas para allanar el camino, porque ahora mismo no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para esas cosas. Tendré que compensarte más adelante —bajó las manos hasta sus hombros y de allí a su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí—. Me vuelves loco, Rose —mientras lo miraba, ella vio brillar una exigencia y una duda en sus ojos—. Tú también me quieres, lo sé.

—Sí —Rose apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y suspiró—. Sí, te quiero. Abrázame —murmuró y descubrió de nuevo que encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos—. Necesito que me abraces —durante unos instantes, se permitió el lujo increíble de dejarse abrazar y mimar por el hombre al que amaba. «_Todo está pasando tan deprisa_», se dijo y luego alejó de sí el miedo y escuchó el golpeteo constante del corazón de Emmett. «_Me quiere_»—. Emmett —ladeó la cabeza y lo besó. Al instante, la boca de Emmett respondió a la suya, intercambiando pasión por pasión, asombro por asombro, hasta que sus cuerpos ardieron y se entrelazaron. Emmett aflojó su abrazo mientras ella se estremecía, presa de un torbellino de emociones.

—Podemos estar casados dentro de un par de días —él hablaba con calma otra vez, pero sus manos subieron y bajaron por la espalda de Rose antes de detenerse en sus caderas—. Eso es lo que tardará el papeleo. Luego nos iremos a Boston —sus ojos se volvieron serios mientras miraba la cara de Rose—. Alice estará aquí, con Jasper, eso lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí —Rose cerró los ojos un momento e intentó olvidar la imagen del accidente—. Sí, es lo mejor. Quiero ir —le dijo al abrir los ojos—. Quiero estar contigo —los nervios le saltaban dentro del estómago, se negaban a quedarse quietos y lo besó en la boca desesperadamente. Sintió su ansia y respondió a ella—. Quédate conmigo esta noche —musitó al esconder la cara en su cuello—. No quiero que te vayas.

Emmett la apartó lentamente de sí y escudriñó su cara. Sus mejillas seguían estando muy pálidas y sus ojos eran como de humo en contraste con su piel. Había ya leves sombras rodeándolos.

—No —sacudió la cabeza mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Esta noche estás demasiado vulnerable ya me he aprovechado de eso. Necesitas dormir —la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. El cuerpo de Rose respondió a la ausencia de peso flotando de cansancio. Después de dejarla sobre el colchón, Emmett se sentó a su lado—. ¿Quieres algo?

—Dímelo otra vez.

Emmett levantó su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Te quiero. ¿Vas a dormirte?

—Sí, sí, voy a dormir —Rose sintió que el cansancio la aplastaba. Cerró los ojos y al instante empezó a soñar. Los labios de Emmett eran una suave promesa sobre los suyos.

—Vendré a buscarte por la mañana —murmuró él. Ella sintió confusamente que la cama se movía cuando se levantó. Estaba dormida antes de que cerrara la puerta.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-19-**_

* * *

**L**a luz del sol caía, fresca y brillante, sobre la cara de Rose. Gimió cuando empezó a penetrar en su sopor. Su mente emergió suavemente, reparando en cosas pequeñas e inconsecuentes: el rápido tic-tac de su reloj de viaje en la repisa que había junto a la cama, el vago picor entre sus omóplatos, el calor incómodo de la colcha que la tapaba. Se había acurrucado bajo ella durante la noche, cuando se había despertado con frío y asustada, en la oscuridad. No recordaba aún la pesadilla, la vívida claridad con que había revivido el accidente de Jasper. Se había despertado jadeando, helada y el terror le había arrancado toda idea de dormir. No recordaba aún que las lágrimas habían llegado por fin a raudales, hasta que tuvo los ojos enrojecidos y le dolieron las costillas del esfuerzo. Había llorado hasta quedar abotargada y luego había caído en un sueño espasmódico, atormentado por las dudas acerca de su extraño compromiso con Emmett.

Quizás él se había declarado por sentido del deber. Rose había intentado revivir el sentimiento que había experimentado cuando él le había dicho que la quería, pero tenía frío y se sentía desgraciada. Se había acurrucado debajo de la manta y había deseado que llegara la mañana.

Ahora que la mañana estaba allí, la luz le irritaba y la colcha le parecía agobiante. Cambió de postura, malhumorada, todavía medio dormida y deseó que la colcha desapareciera sin tener que moverse. A medida que su conciencia iba aproximándose a la superficie, su memoria empezó a fundirse con ella. Su mente se aclaró y se sentó bruscamente y apoyó la cara en las rodillas.

«_Tienes que reponerte, Rose_», se ordenó mientras respiraba pausadamente. «_Has pasado una mala noche; ahora sacúdetela y espabila. Emmett estará aquí pronto_». Levantó la cabeza, entornó los ojos y se quedó mirando su mano izquierda, intentando imaginar un anillo de compromiso en el tercer dedo.

—Voy a casarme con él —dijo en voz alta, sólo para oír cómo sonaba. Su estómago se encogió, anunciando el estado de sus nervios.

De pronto se le ocurrió que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre Emmett, aparte de que vivía en Boston y dirigía un negocio multimillonario. El Emmett McCarty que ella conocía era un ex piloto arrogante que jugaba mal al póquer y sabía cómo destrozar un motor. Sólo durante su cita en Montecarlo había visto un asomo de su otra faceta. Pero con eso no bastaba, pensó. Iba a casarse con él sin conocerlo por completo. ¿Pertenecía Emmett a un club de campo? ¿Jugaba al golf los sábados? Rose intentó imaginárselo empuñando un palo del nueve y no pudo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su lado temerario disipara sus dudas. «_Éste no es momento para quedarse parada pensando_», se dijo. _«¿Qué importa que juegue al golf o al backgammon, o que haga yoga? ¿Qué importa que lleve un traje de tres piezas y un maletín o vaqueros y zapatillas?»_. Se mordió los labios y se preguntó cuándo había hilvanado aquel peculiar popurrí de ideas. «_Tengo que levantarme y ponerme en marcha para no parecer un zombi cuando llegue_».

Apartó la colcha, se levantó de la cama y descubrió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se estaban vengando de ella por aquella noche agotadora. «_Una ducha caliente_», se dijo, y empezó a quitarse la ropa con la que había dormido. «_No estoy nerviosa. Sólo estoy atontada_». Cuando Emmett llamó a la puerta media hora después, Rose estaba completando su intento de camuflar los estragos de la noche en vela.

Llevaba un vestido amarillo liso y el pelo pulcramente recogido en la nuca. Emmett observó su cara cuidadosamente antes de decir nada. Los ojos de Rose ya no parecían espantados por el shock, pero seguían atormentados por sombras. Él la agarró de la barbilla y frunció el ceño. Las manchas violáceas de debajo de sus ojos acentuaban la fragilidad de Rose. El llanto los había dejado levemente hinchados y cansados.

—Has estado llorando —dijo él en tono de reproche y Rose comprendió que todos sus esfuerzos con la base, el colorete y la sombra de ojos no habían servido para nada. Él tenía la voz tensa y ella sentía la crispación de sus dedos, que aumentaba su propia tensión—. ¿No has dormido? —preguntó él.

—No muy bien —reconoció ella, y se preguntó por qué parecía tan enfadado—. Me he despertado durante la noche. Parece que todo se me vino encima de pronto.

Emmett arrugó más aún el ceño.

—Debería haberme quedado.

—No —ella sacudió la cabeza y escudriñó sus ojos en busca de la razón de su tono áspero—. Necesitaba estar sola para asimilarlo. Ahora estoy mejor.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Emmett antes de que se volvieran insondables.

—¿Has cambiado de idea?

Rose sabía que se refería a su matrimonio y sintió un rápido estremecimiento de alarma. Se obligó a hablar con tranquilidad.

—No.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y soltó su barbilla.

—Bien. Nos ocuparemos del papeleo antes de pasarnos por el hospital. ¿Estás lista?

Rose frunció el ceño, pero salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Cuando veamos a Jasper —comenzó a decir mientras caminaban hacia la escalera—, me gustaría hablarle yo misma de nuestros planes… cuando llegue el momento.

Emmett levantó las cejas y las dejó caer.

—Muy bien.

Ofendida por su tono y su indiferencia, Rose levantó la cara hacia él y dijo fríamente:

—Tal vez debería ser yo quien preguntara si has cambiado de idea.

—Si así fuera, te lo habría dicho —contestó él cuando salieron a la luz del sol.

—Indudablemente —dijo ella. Sin decir nada, Emmett la condujo hacia el Porsche azul que había alquilado esa mañana. Por primera vez desde que la tarde anterior había sentido un miedo que la había hecho gritar, Rose empezó a sentir verdadero enfado—. ¿Vas a decirles a tus abogados que redacten un contrato? Quiero asegurarme de leer la letra pequeña.

—Ahórratelo, Rose —la advirtió Emmett y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—No —ella esperó y lo miró con enojo—. No sé por qué te comportas así. Puede que sea sólo que tienes muy mal despertar. Me acostumbraré, supongo. Pero será mejor que tú te acostumbres a que digo lo que quiero cuando quiero. Y si no te gusta, puedes…

Su diatriba quedó interrumpida cuando Emmett cerró la puerta de golpe y la estrechó bruscamente entre sus brazos. Se apoderó de su boca. Dominantes e iracundos, sus labios devoraron los de ella mientras Rose permanecía tan sorprendida que no podía protestar, ni responder. Él siguió abrazándola y devorando su boca hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento. Luego, tan repentinamente que Rose tuvo que sofocar una exclamación de sorpresa, la apartó a un lado.

—Y yo sé cómo hacerte callar cuando no quiero oírte.

Rose logró soltar un bufido indignado.

—Estás loco —le dijo mientras él abría de nuevo la puerta del coche.

—Muy bien —contestó él. Luego, sin darle ocasión de decir nada más, la hizo montar en el coche.

Por primera vez, Rose se fijó en dos chicas jóvenes que había en la acera, riéndose por lo bajo. Furiosa y avergonzada, cruzó los brazos y apretó los labios. No le daría la satisfacción de discutir, ni de someterse a su conversación despreocupada. En completo silencio, fueron a pedir una licencia matrimonial.

Apenas dos horas después, tras hablar sólo lo indispensable, entraron en la habitación de Jasper en el hospital. Rose hizo lo que pudo para no parecer impresionada cuando vio los vendajes. Su hermano tenía la pierna rodeada por una férula exterior, más que por una escayola. A Rose le pareció una especie de mecano montado por un adolescente ingenioso. Rodeado de sábanas blancas y vendajes, tubos y metal, Jasper yacía incorporado en la cama. Miraba a Alice con el ceño fruncido, como si acabara de dar un encendido discurso. Rose sintió al instante la tensión y miró a uno y otro. Le pareció lo mejor emplear el tacto y no hacer ningún comentario. No había llevado flores; sabía que a su hermano le desagradarían. Con las manos vacías, se acercó a la cama y lo observó muy seria.

—Estás hecho un asco —concluyó, haciendo que su voz sonara levemente desdeñosa. Su estómago tembló al ver aquella cantidad de vendajes y el extraño aparato que rodeaba su pierna. Como esperaba, el ceño de su hermano se disipó y una sonrisa ocupó su lugar.

—Tú también estás monísima. Hola, Emmett. Me parece que he abollado el parachoques de tu coche.

—Y además le has arañado la pintura —contestó Emmett tranquilamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-20-**_

* * *

Mientras lo observaba, Alice llegó a la conclusión de que se sentía incómodo en las habitaciones de hospital. Rose, se dijo, estaba representando un papel que Jasper descubriría enseguida, si se le ocurría mirar con más atención. Pero, naturalmente, no lo haría.

—Yo que tú evitaría a Jacob una temporada —dijo Emmett y al volver la mirada encontró los ojos de Alice fijos en él. Ella tenía una expresión contenida, pero Emmett percibió los indicios de una noche de insomnio. Había visto aquella misma expresión otras veces, en las esposas, padres y novias de innumerables pilotos. Una comprensión rápida y silenciosa se estableció entre ellos antes de que Emmett volviera a mirar a Jasper.

—He oído que Bettini llegó primero y se ha asegurado el campeonato —Jasper se encogió de hombros con dificultad, entorpecido por su postura—. Es un buen piloto. Llevábamos toda la temporada disputándonos el liderazgo —se removió un poco y Rose notó que hacía una leve mueca de dolor. Consciente de que la compasión sólo conseguiría hacerle gruñir, se volvió hacia Alice.

—Bueno —dijo con una sonrisa un tanto demasiado alegre—, supongo que no te habrá dado ningún problema.

—Nada de eso —Alice miró a Jasper y luego a su hermana—. Me ha dado muchos.

—Alice… —el tono irritado de Jasper contenía una amenaza. Ella ignoró ambas cosas.

—Me ha ordenado que vuelva a Manhattan. Está muy enfadado porque no voy a ir.

Sin saber qué decir, Rose miró a Alice y Jasper y luego a Emmett.

—Bueno… —dijo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Parece creer que me comporto de manera irracional —añadió Alice en el mismo tono suave.

—Y estúpida —añadió Jasper. Su ceño había vuelto a aparecer, más pronunciado que antes.

—¡Ah, sí! —Alice sonrió suavemente—. Y estúpida… Se me había olvidado.

—Mira —comenzó a decir Jasper y Rose reconoció una entonación peligrosa en su voz—, no hay razón para que te quedes aquí.'

—Siento debilidad por los hospitales —contestó Alice.

—¡Maldita sea, no quiero que te quedes! —gritó Jasper y luego empezó a maldecir por el dolor que había acompañado su estallido.

Emmett tomó con firmeza a Rose del brazo cuando ella empezó a moverse hacia delante.

—Mantente al margen —le dijo en voz baja.

—Es una lástima —replicó Alice. Su voz era suave, pero parecía un general enfrentándose al enemigo con los hombros muy derechos. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, tras ella, rodeando con un halo su pelo—. No vas a librarte de mí. Te quiero.

—Estás loca —contestó Jasper, removiéndose en la cama.

—Es muy probable.

Él entornó los ojos. A la luz del sol, la piel de Alice parecía de alabastro. Jasper sintió que el deseo se alzaba sorprendentemente deprisa.

—No voy a permitir que te quedes —rezongó, a la defensiva.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —contestó Alice encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Llevarme a Manhattan dándome patadas con la pierna buena?

—Lo haré en cuanto pueda levantarme —masculló Jasper, furioso por tener que quedarse tumbado de espaldas para discutir con una mujer a la que le doblaba el tamaño.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella tranquilamente. Se acercó y le tiró con fuerza del bigote; Jasper se quejó, sorprendido—. Recuérdame que me asuste más tarde. Ahora, según lo veo yo, tengo tres opciones. Puedo matarte, saltar por un puente o capear el temporal. Procedo de una larga línea de resistentes. Tú, en cambio —añadió dándole una palmada en la mejilla—, no tienes ninguna elección. Vas a tener que aguantarte conmigo.

—¿Eso crees, eh? —la boca de Jasper se torció en una sonrisa reticente—. Seguro que eres muy dura.

—Tienes mucha razón —respondió ella y se inclinó para besarlo ligeramente. Jasper agarró un puñado de su pelo y alargó el beso.

—Arreglaremos esto cuando pueda levantarme —masculló, pero volvió a tirar de ella para besarla de nuevo.

—Estoy segura de que sí —dijo Alice con una sonrisa y se sentó al borde de la cama. Rose notó que la mano de Jasper buscaba la suya.

«_La quiere_», se dijo de pronto. «_La quiere de verdad_». Fijó los ojos en Alice con una expresión de respeto y esperanza. «_Tal vez_», pensó rápidamente, «_tal vez ella sea la solución. Quizá Jasper haya encontrado por fin una alternativa_».

—Bueno —Alice sonrió mirando la cara perpleja de Rose—, ¿hay alguna noticia del mundo exterior?

—¿Alguna noticia? —repitió Rose mientras intentaba reorganizar sus pensamientos.

—Terremotos, inundaciones, guerras, hambre —dijo Alice con una risa—. Tengo la sensación de haber estado aislada por completo estas últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Que yo sepa, no ha habido nada de eso —contestó Rose mirando a Emmett. «_Éste es el momento_», se dijo. «_Es la ocasión para decírselo_». De pronto, se sintió ridículamente nerviosa y torpe—. Emmett y yo… —comenzó a decir y sus ojos buscaron a Emmett para que la reconfortara. Respiró hondo, volvió a mirar a Jasper y añadió rápidamente—: Emmett y yo vamos a casarnos —vio al instante la sorpresa y la perplejidad en el semblante de Jasper. Él juntó las cejas mientras la miraba.

—¡Vaya! —Alice se levantó rápidamente y abrazó a Rose—. Esto sí que es una noticia. Y de las mejores —mirando por encima de la cabeza de Rose, se encontró con los ojos de Emmett—. Eres un hombre muy afortunado.

—Sí —contestó él sin sonreír—. Lo sé.

—¿Casaros? —dijo Jasper—. ¿Qué significa que vais a casaros?

—La definición habitual —le dijo Rose, acercándose a su cama—. Ya lo habrás oído otras veces, todavía es bastante corriente.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó él escuetamente.

—En cuanto resolvamos el papeleo y nos hagamos los análisis de sangre —dijo Emmett tranquilamente. Se acercó a la cama y deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rose. Jasper observó aquel gesto y luego miró a Emmett a la cara—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa—. ¿Querías que te pidiéramos permiso?

—No —masculló Jasper, incómodo. Miró a Rose y se acordó de cuando era pequeña—. Sí —admitió con un suspiro—. Quizá. Me habría venido bien alguna pequeña advertencia, por lo menos.

—Ahora mismo no estás en disposición de darle una paliza —dijo Rose. El brazo de Emmett disipaba su tensión y sus ojos reían, mirando a Jasper.

Jasper estudió a su mejor amigo y luego a su hermana. Cuando tendió la mano, Rose le dio la suya.

—¿Estás segura?

Rose volvió la cabeza para mirar a Emmett. «_Es el único hombre al que he querido_», pensó. «_Ya no es una fantasía, es real. ¿Estoy segura?_», se preguntó, manteniendo abiertos su corazón y su mente. Se tomó su tiempo para observar aquel rostro familiar; luego contestó a la pregunta que creía ver en sus ojos.

—Sí —dijo y sonrió—. Estoy segura —se puso de puntillas, lo besó en la boca y sintió que los nervios de esa mañana se disipaban—. Muy segura —seguía dándole la mano a Jasper—. No te preocupes por mí —le dijo a su hermano cuando se volvió hacia él.

—Es una nueva costumbre que he desarrollado, pero sé feliz y no me preocuparé —contestó él; se sentía tontamente como si le estuvieran robando algo precioso—. Supongo que ya eres mayorcita.

—Supongo que sí —dijo ella suavemente y le devolvió la presión de la mano.

—Dame un beso —ordenó Jasper. Después de que Rose levantara la cabeza de nuevo, Jasper clavó los ojos en Emmett. Un entendimiento esencial entre hombres pareció darse entre ellos. Se conocían tan bien como hermanos, pero de pronto estaban unidos más profundamente por la mujer que había entre ellos. Quizá, si no se hubieran conocido tan bien, si no hubieran estado familiarizados con la forma de pensar del otro, todo habría sido más sencillo. Pero la naturaleza misma de su amistad complicaba las cosas—. No le hagas daño —lo advirtió Jasper mientras seguía apretando la mano de Rose—. ¿Vais a vivir en esa casa de Boston?

—Sí —contestó Emmett. Rose los observaba, consciente de que se decían más cosas de las que ella podía traducir. De pronto, la expresión de Jasper se suavizó y apareció su sonrisa.

—No voy a estar en forma para acompañarte hasta el altar —apretó su mano, reteniéndola un momento más antes de ofrecérsela a Emmett—. Sigue haciéndola feliz —le ordenó mientras la mano de Rose pasaba de uno a otro.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-21-**_

* * *

**T**res días después, Rose iba sentada en el Porsche alquilado de Emmett mientras el coche engullía los kilómetros que separaban Nueva York de Massachusetts. Tenía las manos en el regazo, pero rara vez las mantenía quietas. Daba vueltas constantemente a la sencilla alianza de oro del tercer dedo de su mano izquierda. «_Casados_», pensó de nuevo. «_Estamos casados de verdad_».

Había sido tan rápido, tan falto de emoción… Unos instantes delante de un juez inexpresivo, unas pocas palabras. Un cuarto de hora sin contratiempos. Había sido casi como una obra teatral, hasta que el anillo se había deslizado en su dedo. Aquello lo había hecho real. Aquello la convertía en la señora de Emmett McCarty.

«_Rosalie McCarty_», pensó, probando aquel nombre para sus adentros. «_O quizá_», se dijo, «_quedaría más elegante Rosalie Hale-McCarty_». Casi se echó a reír. «_Para ser elegante, hace falta algo más que un guión_». Rose McCarty, decidió asintiendo para sí. «_Tendrá que bastar con eso_».

—Te vas a hacer una marca en el dedo antes de que lleguemos a Rhode Island —dijo Emmett con calma, pero Rose dio un brinco en el asiento como si hubiera gritado—. ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó él en tono divertido.

—No —no quería confesar la tontería en la que se había ocupado su mente, así que mintió—. Estaba pensando… Jasper parecía estar mucho mejor, ¿verdad?

—Ajá —Emmett puso en marcha los limpiaparabrisas cuando empezó a caer una ligera llovizna—. Alice es la mejor medicina que puede tener.

—Sí, es cierto —Rose cambió de postura en el asiento para ver claramente su perfil. «_Mi marido_», pensó, y estuvo a punto de perder el hilo de la conversación—. Nunca he conocido a nadie que manejara tan bien a Jasper. Excepto tú.

Emmett la miró un momento.

—Jasper necesita un copiloto que no se deje intimidar, ni se bata en retirada —le dijo—. Tú siempre lo has manejado a tu modo. Hasta cuando tenías trece años lo hacías sin que él se diera cuenta de que lo estabas manejando.

Un levísimo ceño apareció entre las cejas de Rose.

—Nunca he pensado que fuera manejarlo exactamente. Y no sabía que se notara.

—No hay nada tuyo en lo que yo no me haya fijado.

Emmett se volvió hacia ella de nuevo con una mirada profunda y serena. El pulso de Rose palpitó erráticamente.

_«¿Será siempre capaz de hacerme esto?»_, se preguntó. «_Incluso cuando se gaste la novedad de estar casados, ¿podrá hacer que me derrita con sólo mirarme? Eso no ha cambiado en diez años, ¿cambiará dentro de otros diez?_». La voz de Emmett irrumpió en sus pensamientos y ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo.

—Perdona, ¿qué decías?

—Decía que fue un gesto muy bonito por tu parte darle a Alice tu ramo de novia. Aunque es una pena que no te hayas quedado con un pequeño recuerdo.

Rose empezó a hablar, luego se sonrojó y hurgó en su bolso, en busca de su cepillo. Enterrada en el fondo estaba la cinta de terciopelo blanca que le había quitado al ramillete de orquídeas que Emmett le había regalado como ramo de novia. La idea de que él pudiera considerarla una tonta sentimental refrenó su lengua. Tenía el cepillo en la mano antes de recordar que llevaba el pelo recogido. Volvió a meterlo rápidamente en el bolso. La lluvia repiqueteaba suavemente en las ventanillas y emborronaba el paisaje otoñal.

—Supongo que ha sido un poco visto y no visto, ¿verdad? —comentó Emmett—. Diez minutos delante de un juez, sin amigos, ni adornos, ni lágrimas ni arroz —la miró de nuevo, con las cejas alzadas por debajo del pelo—. Imagino que te sientes un poco estafada.

—No, claro que no —aunque su mente había divagado una o dos veces en torno a la complicada belleza de las bodas tradicionales, no se sentía estafada, sino más bien curiosa. ¿Se habría sentido casada si la boda hubiera incluido velos y música de órgano? ¿Tendría aquella sensación embarazosa, como si no hubiera sido real, si la ceremonia hubiera acabado con arroz?—. Además —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—, no tengo una tía abuela Sara que llore en voz baja en el banco de atrás —al pensar en la familia, volvió a toquetear su anillo de boda.

—¿Dijiste expresamente oro sin piedras, ni inscripciones?

—¿Qué? —Rose siguió la breve mirada de Emmett hacia sus manos—. Ah, sí —dejó caer la mano derecha a un lado, avergonzada—. Sí, es exactamente lo que quería.

—¿Te queda bien?

—¿Quedarme bien? Pues sí, me queda bien.

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no dejas de darle vueltas? —preguntó él, irritado.

Consciente de que su irritación era justificada, ella suspiró.

—Lo siento, Emmett. Todo esto parece estar pasando muy deprisa y lo de ir a Boston… —se mordió el labio y confesó—: Me pone nerviosa ir a conocer a tu familia. No tengo mucha experiencia tratando con familias.

Emmett puso un momento su mano sobre la de ella.

—No juzgues a todas las familias por la mía —la aconsejó con ironía—. No son de las que salen en las tarjetas navideñas.

—Naturalmente —concluyó Rose con una sonrisa irónica—, se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme.

Emmett se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

—No dejes que te molesten, eso es todo —dijo—. Yo no lo permito.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —replicó ella, arrugando la nariz—. Eres uno de ellos.

—Tú también —Emmett levantó su mano y pasó el pulgar por su anillo de boda—. Recuérdalo.

—Háblame de ellos.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano —sacó un cigarro y pulsó el encendedor del coche—. Mi madre es una Bardett… Una vieja familia de Boston. Creo que dieron indicaciones a Paul Revere.

—Qué patriótico.

—Los Bardett son notoriamente patrióticos —contestó él antes de acercar el encendedor al rojo vivo a la punta de su cigarro—. En todo caso, mi madre disfruta de ser al mismo tiempo una Bardett y una McCarty, pero por encima de todo disfruta de los comités.

—¿Los comités? —repitió Rose—. ¿Qué clase de comités?

—De todas clases, siempre y cuando estén a la altura de una Bardett-McCarty. Le encanta organizarlos, asistir a ellos y quejarse de ellos. Es una esnob de la coronilla de su blanquísima cabeza a la punta de sus zapatos italianos.

—Emmett, eres terrible.

—Has dicho que querías que te hablara de ellos —contestó él despreocupadamente—. A mi madre le encanta hacer obras benéficas. Queda muy bien en las páginas de ecos sociales. Piensa, además, que cualquiera que sea lo bastante pobre para necesitar ayuda debería tener el buen gusto de no pedirla hasta que ella haya tenido ocasión de organizar el comité. Pero, esnob o no, hace mucho bien a pesar de sus motivos, así que tampoco importa.

—Estás siendo muy duro con ella.

Rose frunció el ceño mientras recordaba a su madre: una mujer cariñosa, feliz y desorganizada, con la misma debilidad que Jasper por las zapatillas de deporte viejas.

Emmett la miró de reojo con curiosidad.

—Puede ser. Ella y yo nunca hemos visto las cosas del mismo modo. A mi padre sus comités le hacían gracia, le parecían inofensivos. Yo no soy tan tolerante como era él —el ceño de Rose se hizo más profundo y él le lanzó una sonrisa ladeada—. No te preocupes, Hale, no habrá derramamiento de sangre. No nos llevamos bien, pero somos bastante civilizados. Verás, los Bardett son siempre civilizados.

—¿Y los McCarty? —preguntó Rose, cada vez más intrigada.

—Los McCarty tienen tendencia a producir una oveja negra en cada generación. Hace un par de siglos, un McCarty se escapó y se casó con una moza que trabajaba en una taberna de la ciudad. Echó un poco a perder el linaje —sonrió como si aquello le divirtiera; luego dio una calada a su cigarro—. Pero en su mayor parte los McCarty son tan… estirados como los Bardett. Mi abuela es toda dignidad. Según las historias que se oyen con cuentagotas de cuando en cuando, ni siquiera pestañeó cuando mi abuelo tuvo su aventura con la condesa. Por lo que a ella concernía, nunca ocurrió. Su hija, mi tía Phoebe, es exactamente como dijo la condesa: aburrida. No ha tenido una sola idea original en cincuenta años. Hay una cantidad alarmante de tías, tíos, primos y parientes políticos.

—No viven todos en Boston, ¿verdad?

—No, gracias al cielo. Están repartidos por Estados Unidos y Europa, pero un buen puñado vive en Boston, Martha's Vineyard y alrededores.

—Supongo que tu madre se llevó una sorpresa cuando le dijiste que íbamos a casarnos.

Rose se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a dar vueltas al anillo otra vez.

—No se lo he dicho.

—¿Qué? —ella se volvió para mirarlo, incrédula—. ¿No se lo has dicho?

—No.

Rose empezó a preguntar por qué y luego se le ocurrió cuál era el motivo. «_Se avergüenza de mí_». Tragó saliva y se volvió a mirar la lluvia gris y otoñal. «_Rosalie Hale, de Indiana, no puede compararse con los Bardett y los McCarty de Boston_».

—Supongo —dijo con voz crispada—, que podrías mantenerme escondida en una habitación del desván. O podríamos inventarnos un pedigrí.

—¿Mmm? —distraído, Emmett la miró un instante y volvió luego a fijar la mirada en la carretera. Después de adelantar a un camión que avanzaba lentamente, tiró su cigarro por la ventanilla.

Rose intentó refrenar su lengua y su enfado unos instantes. Pero fracasó.

—Podríamos decirles que soy una princesa desposeída de algún país del Tercer Mundo. No hablaré inglés los primeros seis meses —se volvió hacia él, dolida y furiosa—. O podría ser la hija de algún barón inglés que murió dejándome sin un penique. Después de todo, lo que importa es el linaje, no el dinero.

Su tono extrañó a Emmett. La miró y vio la pátina de lágrimas furiosas de sus ojos. Al instante frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Si crees que no soy lo bastante buena para ser la señora de Emmett McCarty, por mí puedes… —su sugerencia se perdió cuando él desvió el coche hacia la cuneta. Antes de que Rose pudiera recuperar el aliento, Emmett la había agarrado de los brazos con fuerza.

—Que no te vuelva a oír decir eso, ¿entendido? —tenía una expresión furiosa, pero Rose levantó la barbilla y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No, no, no lo entiendo. No entiendo nada —para su consternación, las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos y a rebosar por sus mejillas. El llanto les sorprendió a ambos; a ella porque empezó de repente, sin darle ocasión de controlarlo; y a él porque nunca la había visto llorar.

—No —le ordenó Emmett ásperamente y le dio un enérgico zarandeó—. No hagas eso.

—Lo haré si quiero —Rose tragó saliva y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo.

Emmett masculló una maldición antes de soltarla.

—Está bien, adelante. Volveremos a nado a Boston, pero quiero saber qué ha causado el diluvio.

Rose buscó un pañuelo de papel en su bolso y no encontró ninguno.

—No tengo pañuelos —dijo, apenada y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Con otro juramento escogido, Emmett sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo puso en la mano—. Es de seda —dijo ella, e intentó devolvérselo.

—Te estrangularé con él dentro de un minuto —Emmett agarró el volante como si quisiera refrenarse para no hacerlo—. No vamos a movernos de aquí —dijo con firmeza—, hasta que me digas qué mosca te ha picado.

—No es nada, nada en absoluto —respondió ella mientras empapaba la seda blanca. Se avergonzaba de sí misma, pero su enfado la obligó a continuar—. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme que no le hayas dicho a tu familia que nos hemos casado?

Durante unos instantes, sólo se oyeron la lluvia y los sollozos de Rose. El coche quedó inmóvil, salvo por el movimiento monótono de los limpiaparabrisas.

—¿Crees —comenzó a preguntar Emmett con voz firme y precisa— que no le he dicho a mi familia que nos hemos casado porque me avergüenzo de ti?

—¿Qué voy a pensar, si no? —replicó Rose—. Supongo que una Hale de Indiana no es muy impresionante.

—¡Idiota! —aquella palabra reverberó en el pequeño coche cerrado. Los sollozos de Rose se convirtieron en un grito ahogado. Fascinada, vio cómo Emmett luchaba por controlar lo que parecía un violento acceso de ira. Cuando habló, su voz sonó demasiado suave y contenida—. No se lo he dicho a mi familia porque quería tener un par de días de tranquilidad antes de que caigan sobre nosotros. En cuanto sepan que nos hemos casado, empezará el tiovivo de las visitas. La solución ideal sería irnos de luna de miel, pero ya te he explicado que es imposible hasta que arregle un par de cosas. Llevo varios meses alejado del negocio. Se me ocurrió que después del campeonato y del accidente de Jasper, a los dos nos vendrían bien unos días de tranquilidad. No pensé que lo tomarías por otra cosa.

Con un rápido ademán, metió la primera marcha y se reincorporó al tráfico. El silencio era completo e inaguantable. Rose arrugó el pañuelo de Emmett haciendo con él una bola y deseó encontrar un modo de empezar de nuevo la conversación.

Los días transcurridos desde el accidente de Jasper se habían mezclado en un amasijo de tiempo en el que era imposible distinguir las horas y los minutos. Ella sabía que había comido y dormido, pero ignoraba cuántas horas habían pasado sus ojos cerrados o qué comida había probado. Su matrimonio parecía impregnado de irrealidad. «_Pero es real_», se dijo. «_Y Emmett tiene razón. Soy una idiota_».

—Lo siento, Emmett —murmuró, levantando los ojos hacia su perfil.

—Olvídalo —contestó él con voz cortante y severa. Notando su rechazo, ella se volvió hacia el paisaje lluvioso y nublado.

_«¿Son todas las novias tan inseguras?»_, se preguntó, cerrando los ojos. «_Esto no es propio de mí. Estoy actuando como si fuera otra, pienso como si fuera una persona distinta_». El cansancio empezó a apoderarse de ella y dejó vagar su mente. «_Me sentiré mejor cuando nos hayamos instalado. Un par de días de tranquilidad es justamente lo que necesito_». Dejó que el repiqueteo de la lluvia la acunara hasta que se quedó dormida.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-22-**_

* * *

Rose dejó escapar un gemido y se removió. Ya no oía el zumbido constante del Porsche bajo ella, pero sentía un leve balanceo. Sintió una fresca rociada en la cara y apartó la cabeza. Su mejilla rozó algo cálido y suave. El olor que excitaba su olfato le resultó familiar al instante. Abriendo los ojos, vio la mandíbula de Emmett. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que la llevaba en brazos. Frotó la cara contra su hombro mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo con desgana. Un atardecer sombrío empezaba a aposentarse, trayendo con él una densa niebla.

Junto con el olor de Emmett, sintió la fragancia de las hojas y la hierba mojadas, un olor otoñal que pronto empezaría a asociar con Nueva Inglaterra. Los pasos de Emmett eran casi inaudibles; la neblina que ondulaba pegada al suelo se tragaba su ruido. Había algo misterioso e irreal en la luz mortecina y el silencio. Desorientada, Rose se removió en sus brazos.

—¿Has decidido volver a unirte a los vivos? —preguntó Emmett.

Se detuvo, ajeno a la llovizna, y la miró.

—¿Dónde estamos? —totalmente confundida, Rose volvió la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. De pronto vio la casa. Un edificio de ladrillo oscuro y tres plantas se alzaba delante de ella. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas de una hiedra verde oscura que brillaba bajo la lluvia. Balcones de hierro forjado, también repletos de hiedra, circundaban la segunda y la tercera plantas. Las ventanas eran altas y estrechas. Incluso en la penumbra, la casa poseía una elegancia y un estilo intemporales—. ¿Ésa es tu casa? —preguntó Rose. Mientras hablaba, dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás para ver el tejado y la chimenea.

—Era la de mi abuelo —contestó él, observando su reacción—. Me la dejó a mí. Mi abuela siempre prefirió su casa de Martha's Vineyard.

—Es preciosa —murmuró Rose. Había olvidado la lluvia que bañaba su cara y mojaba su pelo. Sintió un apego inmediato por la casa antigua y la hiedra tenaz. «_Emmett tiene raíces en esta casa_», pensó y se enamoró de ella—. Es realmente preciosa.

Emmett seguía escudriñando su cara.

—Sí, lo es —contestó.

Rose lo miró a los ojos. Sonrió, parpadeando para quitarse las gotas de lluvia de las pestañas.

—Está lloviendo —dijo.

—Es cierto —la besó, demorándose un momento—. Tienes los labios mojados. Me gusta cómo se prende la lluvia a tu pelo. Con esta luz, pareces muy pálida y etérea —sus ojos eran del color de la niebla que iba haciéndose más densa y que parecía girar en jirones a su alrededor—. Si te suelto, ¿te desvanecerás?

—No —murmuró ella; luego pasó los dedos por el pelo mojado que caía sobre la frente de Emmett—. No me desvaneceré —una súbita oleada de deseo se apoderó de ella, haciéndola estremecerse.

—Supongo que eres lo bastante real como para pillar un resfriado con esta lluvia —la apretó más fuerte y empezó a andar otra vez.

—No hace falta que me lleves en brazos —dijo ella.

Emmett subió distraídamente los escalones de la entrada.

—¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo como manda la tradición? —contestó mientras metía una llave en el ojo de la cerradura. Empujó la puerta con el hombro, cruzó el umbral con Rose en brazos y entró en la casa a oscuras—. Bienvenida a casa —murmuró y luego atrapó sus labios en un beso largo y suave.

—Emmett —musitó ella, increíblemente conmovida—, te quiero.

Él la dejó lentamente de pie. Por un momento, permanecieron el uno junto al otro, sus caras silueteadas por el cielo oscurecido. Antes de que cerraran la puerta, decidió Rose, no debía haber nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

—Emmett, siento haber hecho esa escena en el coche.

—Ya te has disculpado.

—Estabas tan enfadado que mereces dos disculpas.

Él se echó a reír y le besó la nariz; luego cambió de idea y volvió a apoderarse de su boca. Parecía capaz de extraer de un beso más de lo que ella se creía capaz de ofrecer.

—El enfado es el arma más a mano contra las lágrimas —le dijo él mientras subía y bajaba las manos por sus brazos—. Me desconciertas, Hale. Siempre lo haces cuando olvidas ser invencible —levantó los dedos para pasarlos por la mandíbula de Rose y sus ojos parecían oscurecidos cuando contempló cómo se movían—. Quizá debería haberte explicado algunas cosas, pero no estoy acostumbrado a dar explicaciones a nadie. Los dos vamos a tener que hacer algunos cambios —tomó sus manos y se las llevó a los labios—. Confía en mí una temporada, ¿quieres?

—Está bien —ella asintió con la cabeza—. Lo intentaré.

Tras soltarle las manos, Emmett cerró la puerta, dejando fuera el frío húmedo. Por un instante, la casa quedó sumida en una oscuridad total; luego, bruscamente, el vestíbulo se inundó de luz. Rose se quedó parada en su centro y describió un lento círculo. A su izquierda estaba la escalera, reluciente y sin alfombra. Su barandilla de roble parecía suave como la seda. A su derecha había un perchero con espejo que antaño había reflejado la cara de la tatarabuela de Emmett. Él la observaba mientras ella contemplaba los candelabros Revere y un Gainsborough con marco dorado. La luz de la araña se derramaba sobre ella, haciendo brillar las gotas de lluvia de su pelo. Tenía cierto aire fantasmal con el sencillo vestido verde que había decidido ponerse para la boda. El vestido tenía mangas largas y estrechas y el cuello alto de mandarín. La falda caía recta y sin adornos desde la cintura ceñida. La única joya que llevaba era la alianza de oro que él había puesto en su dedo. Parecía tan intacta como la primavera, pero la sensualidad del otoño se adivinaba en sus movimientos.

—No te habría imaginado en un lugar así —dijo Rose tras completar el círculo.

—¿No? —Emmett se apoyó en la pared y esperó a que se explicara.

—Esto es precioso —continuó ella, asombrada—. Realmente precioso, pero es tan… sedentario —decidió, y luego volvió a mirarlo—. Supongo que es eso. Nunca me has parecido sedentario.

—Me gusta establecerme en un sitio de vez en cuando —contestó él tranquilamente. Rose pensó que con su elegante traje gris parecía perfectamente a gusto entre la hiedra y los edificios de ladrillo oscuro. Sin embargo, pensó ella, seguía habiendo algo indomable en sus ojos. Los trajes hechos a medida y las antigüedades de valor incalculable nunca alterarían su forma de ser. Consciente de que estaba loca por preferir al pecador que al santo, Rose se alegró de todos modos.

—Pero ¿debo estar preparada para hacer las maletas en cualquier momento? —preguntó, dedicándole una sonrisa que se parecía mucho a la de su hermano.

—Qué suerte tengo por haberme casado con una mujer que me entiende —su sonrisa era sesgada y familiar y sin embargo conseguía acelerar el pulso de Rose. Se acercó y enrolló en un dedo uno de los rizos que enmarcaban la cara de ella—. Y tan guapa, además, tan brillante, tan ingeniosa y tan impulsiva que resulta fascinante y con una voz que suena constantemente como si acabara de despertarse.

Rose se sonrojó, entre divertida y azorada.

—Menuda ganga.

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo Emmett, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció y la estudió con seriedad—. Un hombre de negocios inteligente sabe dónde invertir —tan rápidamente como se había vuelto seria, su expresión se aligeró. Rose observaba divertida aquellos cambios—. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó él de repente.

Intrigada, Rose negó con la cabeza.

—No, la verdad —recordó las largas horas que él había pasado conduciendo—. Supongo que habrá por ahí alguna lata que pueda abrir.

—Creo que hay algo mejor —tomándola de la mano, Emmett la condujo por el pasillo. Las habitaciones a derecha e izquierda estaban a oscuras—. Ayer llamé a la señora Trilby. Se encarga de la casa y esas cosas. Le dije que llegaba hoy y que tuviera las cosas preparadas. No me gusta que haya sábanas tapando los muebles y que la despensa esté vacía —cruzó una puerta al final del pasillo. Pulsó el interruptor y la cocina se inundó de luz.

—¡Oh, qué maravilla! —exclamó Rose al entrar en la habitación—. ¿Funciona? —preguntó, acercándose inmediatamente a la pequeña chimenea arqueada que había empotrada en una de las paredes.

—Sí, funciona.

Emmett sonrió mientras ella se inclinaba para mirar dentro.

—Me encanta —dijo Rose, riendo y se incorporó—. Seguramente querré que esté encendida incluso en agosto —pasó un dedo por una mesa de caballete hecha de pino que había junto a un ventanal—. El único fuego que hay en mi cocina es cuando quemo el beicon.

—Ésta es tu cocina —le recordó Emmett. Ella lo miró mientras se aflojaba el cuello de la corbata y se la quitaba. Había algo intensamente íntimo en aquel gesto. Rose sintió un estremecimiento repentino y se volvió para recorrer la habitación.

—No soy muy casera —confesó—. Ni siquiera sé dónde guardo el café.

—Prueba en la encimera de detrás de ti —sugirió Emmett mientras se volvía para ver qué había guardado la señora Trilby en la nevera—. ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Dime qué quieres —dijo ella en tono retador y localizó el café—, y te lo hago.

—Prescindiremos de la ternera a la Wellington por falta de tiempo y peligro inminente de morir de hambre. ¿Qué te parece un par de tortillas?

—Eso es cosa de niños —Rose miró hacia atrás—. ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

—No. Sólo sé tostarme un poco si me quedo dormido en la playa.

—Dame una sartén —ordenó ella, intentando parecer escandalizada.

Los señores de Emmett McCarty disfrutaron de su cena de recién casados, a base de tortillas y café, en la mesa de la cocina. Fuera, la oscuridad era completa, la lluvia seguía repiqueteando y la luna era prisionera de las nubes. Rose perdió la noción del tiempo. Podrían haber sido las siete de la tarde o las tres de la mañana. La sensación de intemporalidad era reconfortante y queriendo prolongarla, ignoró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Bajo su conversación ligera, sus nervios luchaban por aflorar. Se reprendía por tenerlos, intentaba olvidarse de ellos, pero seguían allí, bajo su apariencia de aplomo. Jugueteó con lo que le quedaba de los huevos mientras Emmett repartía el café entre los dos.

—Por eso estás tan delgada —comentó él. Cuando Rose levantó la mirada, extrañada, él continuó—: No te interesas lo suficiente por la comida. Has perdido peso durante la temporada. He visto cómo ibas adelgazando.

Rose se encogió de hombros, pero siguió comiendo obedientemente los huevos.

—Me gusta comer en restaurantes más como excepción que por norma. Lo recuperaré en un par de semanas —le sonrió—. Pero cada vez me interesa más un baño caliente.

—Voy a llevarte arriba —dijo él y se levantó—. Luego bajaré a recoger las bolsas. El resto del equipaje debería llegar mañana.

Rose también se levantó y empezó a apilar los platos. Aunque sabía que era una tontería, sintió que los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de ella.

—No hace falta que me acompañes arriba, sólo dime qué baño tengo que usar. Lo encontraré sola.

Él observaba su espalda mientras ponía los platos en el fregadero.

—La segunda puerta a la derecha es la del dormitorio, el baño está dentro. Deja los platos —ordenó él.

Rose iba a negarse, pero la mano de Emmett sobre su hombro la persuadió suavemente de que olvidara sus reparos. Necesitaba estar unos momentos a solas para rehacerse.

—Está bien —dijo y se volvió con una inclinación de cabeza—. No tardaré. Imagino que querrás bañarte después de tanto conducir.

—Tómate tu tiempo —salieron juntos de la cocina y recorrieron el pasillo principal—. Yo usaré otro baño.

—Está bien —dijo Rose cuando se separaron al final del pasillo. «_Qué corteses somos_», pensó cuando subía volando las escaleras. «_Qué aterradoramente casados_».


	23. Chapter 23

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-23-**_

* * *

En el dormitorio, unas puertas francesas se abrían a un balcón. Las paredes estaban recubiertas con un hermoso papel de color crema, con una cenefa oscura a lo largo del techo y el suelo. Los muebles eran una mezcla de períodos y estilos: Hepplewhite, Chippendale, Reina Ana… Y el resultado era al mismo tiempo exquisito y natural.

Empotrada en la pared del fondo había una chimenea blanca de ladrillo, con repisa de mármol; dentro de ella, unos troncos esperaban a ser encendidos. Rose pensó que la señora Trilby debía de ser muy eficiente. La cama tenía cuatro altos postes y estaba cubierta con una colcha de seda azul oscura. Una colcha heredada, pensó Rose de inmediato, seguramente de valor incalculable. Se mordió el labio inferior. Aquéllas eran la clase de cosas con las que tendría que aprender a tratar. O mejor dicho, a convivir.

«_Estoy siendo una idiota. Me he casado con Emmett, no con su dinero, ni con su familia. Son nervios de recién casada. No me sentiría tan torpe y tensa si tuviera más experiencia_». Dirigió de nuevo una mirada a la cama antes de respirar hondo y mirarse las manos. Su alianza brillaba. Ignorando el hormigueo de su estómago, empezó a desvestirse. En braguitas, entró en el baño y descubrió más pruebas de la eficiencia de la señora Trilby. Había toallas limpias, junto con una colección de jabones surtidos, aceites y sales de baño. La bañera era honda, lo bastante grande para dos personas y Rose sintió un cosquilleo en la piel al pensar en languidecer en ella.

Cuando el agua caliente empezó a correr, experimentó con olores y aceites. El cuarto se llenó de vapor y fragancias. Empezaba a divertirse. Media hora después, salió de la bañera con los músculos relajados y la piel sonrosada y perfumada. Eligió una toalla verde menta y se envolvió en ella como si fuera un sarong.

Reconfortada por el baño, canturreó suavemente mientras se quitaba las horquillas del pelo. La melena le cayó desordenadamente por debajo de los hombros y se pasó los dedos por ella en un vano intento de desenredarla. «_Habrá un cepillo y una bata en las bolsas_», pensó mientras se miraba al espejo. «_Seguro que Emmett las ha subido ya_». Se dejó el pelo enmarañado, abrió la puerta y entró en el dormitorio.

La habitación estaba iluminada por el cálido resplandor de las lámparas de porcelana y el fuego. Fueron el olor y el sonido de la madera que se quemaba los que hicieron mirar a Rose hacia la chimenea. Estaba en medio de la habitación cuando lo vio. Con una leve exclamación de sorpresa, se sujetó la toalla que llevaba flojamente anudada alrededor de los pechos. Vestido con una bata negra estilo kimono, Emmett estaba de pie junto a una mesa redonda con superficie de cristal. Se detuvo mientras abría una botella de champán y contempló a su esposa. Con su mano libre, Rose se apartó los rizos humedecidos por el vaho del agua.

—¿Has disfrutado de tu baño? —preguntó él, abriendo el champán sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Sí —Rose buscó rápidamente las maletas con la mirada y las encontró—. No te he oído entrar —dijo, sabiendo que su voz no tenía la entonación normal—. Sólo quería sacar mi cepillo y una bata.

—¿Por qué? —él sirvió hábilmente dos copas de vino chispeante—. Me gustas en verde —los dedos de Rose se crisparon sobre la toalla cuando él sonrió. Era la sonrisa maliciosa y perversa que siempre la seducía—. Y me gusta tu pelo cuando no está domado. Ven —le tendió una copa—. Toma un poco de champán.

Aquello no estaba siendo como Rose había planeado.

Sabía que debería haber ido vestida con el salto de cama que le había regalado Alice. Debería haberse mostrado atractiva, confiada y dispuesta. No entraba en sus planes recibir a su marido en su noche de bodas cubierta únicamente con una toalla de baño, con el pelo revuelto y una expresión de perplejidad en la cara.

Obedeció, sin embargo y aceptó el champán con la esperanza de que aliviara la sequedad repentina de su garganta. Cuando empezaba a llevarse la copa a los labios, él alargó el brazo y la agarró de la muñeca. El pulso de Rose palpitó desesperadamente bajo sus dedos.

—¿No brindamos, Rose? —dijo él en voz baja, con una sonrisa todavía en los labios. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en los de ella cuando se acercó y entrechocó sus copas—. Por una carrera bien corrida.

Ella levantó su copa con recelo y lo miró mientras bebía. El champán estaba helado y le hizo cosquillas en la lengua.

—Sólo una copa esta noche, Hale —murmuró Emmett—. No quiero que se te nuble la mente.

Con el corazón acelerado, Rose dio media vuelta.

—Esta habitación es preciosa —se aclaró rápidamente la garganta y se humedeció los labios—. Nunca había visto tantas antigüedades en un solo lugar.

—¿Te gustan las antigüedades?

—No lo sé —contestó ella mientras se paseaba por la habitación—. Nunca las he tenido. A ti deben de gustarte —la última palabra fue sólo un susurro cuando, al darse la vuelta, se lo encontró justo detrás de ella. Había algo misterioso en el sigilo con que se movía. Rose habría dado un rápido paso atrás, pero la mano de Emmett le rodeó el cuello.

—Parece que sólo hay un modo de conseguir que te estés quieta —con una levísima presión de los dedos, la puso de puntillas y se apodero firmemente de su boca. Rose sintió que la habitación se hundía y basculaba. La lengua de Emmett rozó la punta de la suya antes de trazar la línea de sus labios—. ¿Quieres que hablemos de mi colección de muebles Hepplewhite? —preguntó él. Le quitó de los dedos inermes la copa de champán medio vacía.

Rose abrió los ojos.

—No —le costaba formar hasta la palabra más corta mientras deslizaba la mirada hasta su boca. En un instante, Emmett volvió a besarla y la pasión creció y se agitó dentro de ella. Rose se aferraba a él sin tener conciencia de haberse movido. La toalla cayó al suelo sin que lo notara. Con un leve sonido de placer, Emmett hundió la boca en la curva de su garganta mientras recorría con las manos su piel enardecida. Ella sintió el dolor del deseo y se apretó contra él.

—Emmett —murmuró mientras la sangre tamborileaba en su cabeza—. Te deseo. Ámame. Ámame ahora mismo —sus palabras se perdieron bajo la boca de él, que respondió con urgencia a la suya—. La luz —dijo, jadeante, cuando la tumbó sobre la cama.

Los ojos de Emmett, oscurecidos, eran irresistibles.

—Quiero verte.

Su cuerpo se amoldó al de ella. No amaba tiernamente. Ella no esperaba delicadeza, ni paciencia. Esperaba pasión repentina y demandas urgentes, y no se vio decepcionada. Las manos de Emmett se movían bruscamente sobre ella, explorando antes de tomar posesión. Desde sus labios, Emmett recorrió ávidamente su garganta con la boca y siguió bajando hasta sus pechos. Rose gimió con tembloroso placer cuando él pasó la lengua sobre su pezón. El ansia del deseo se difundió por ella desde su estómago. Las manos de Emmett se pasearon, enérgicas y sensuales, por sus costados y se demoraron en su cintura y sus caderas mientras seguía devorando sus pechos.

Rose empezó a moverse bajo él, su instinto de mujer hacía que sus movimientos fueran sensuales y tentadores. Fibrosas y firmes, las manos de Emmett masajearon la piel sensible de sus muslos y sus músculos se volvieron laxos y sus articulaciones líquidas. Rose comprendió entonces que Emmett hacía el amor como corría: con intensidad y concentración. Había en él un instinto de dominación despiadado y constante, una energía que exigía mucho más que sumisión. La rendición habría sido una respuesta demasiado dócil. Rose descubrió su propio poder. Emmett la necesitaba. Ella lo sentía en la urgencia de sus manos, lo saboreaba en la avidez de su boca. Lo oía cuando él pronunciaba su nombre. Estaban entrelazados, piel con piel, con las bocas unidas y entre tanto parecía que la única realidad eran los besos húmedos y la piel caliente. El leve olor del humo de la madera añadía algo intemporal y primitivo.

Mientras su cuerpo se estremecía bajo las manos de Emmett, Rose empezó a hacer sus propias exploraciones. Descubrió los músculos duros y ondulantes que disfrazaba la delgadez de Emmett. Cuando deslizó las manos hasta sus caderas, él gimió contra su boca y ahondó el beso. Sus manos se volvieron salvajes, ansiosas y ella cayó junto a él en un mundo gobernado por las sensaciones. El placer era agudo, tan intenso que contenía un ápice de dolor. Parecía no haber parte de ella que Emmett no deseara conocer, gozar, conquistar.

Ella cerró fuertemente los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterró la boca contra su garganta. Su sabor la llenó hasta que el champán pareció un pobre sucedáneo. Había allí algo oscuro y masculino que ella aún tenía que aprender y recorrió su piel con la punta de la lengua, explorando y descubriendo. La pasión iba creciendo hasta superar lo que imaginaba posible. Emocional y físicamente, su respuesta era absoluta. Emmett era su dueño.

El aliento se atascaba en sus pulmones, pasaba a través de sus labios en forma de suspiros y gemidos. El deseo alcanzó un pico turbulento cuando musitó su nombre.

—Emmett… —él se apoderó de su boca con nueva desesperación, cortando las palabras. Se colocó sobre ella y al mismo tiempo la urgió a abrir las piernas.

El placer que ella creía que había alcanzado su cenit aumentó. La pasión llegó en oleadas ardientes e irresistibles, arrollándola en su tumultuoso arrastre, hasta que todo deseo, toda sensación se concentraron en una sola.

El amanecer se acercaba lentamente. Rose seguía aún envuelta en sus brazos cuando el siseo de la lluvia la acunó hasta dormirse.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-24-**_

* * *

**Rose** se sentía contenta. Una neblina mate y rojiza por detrás de sus párpados le decía que el sol estaba cayendo sobre su cara. Con un leve suspiro, dejó que el sueño se alejara lentamente. Se acordó de la calma de los sábados por la mañana, cuando era pequeña. Entonces se quedaba en la cama, dormitando gozosamente, consciente de que tenía un día de placeres por delante. No habría preocupaciones, ni horarios, ni responsabilidades. La escuela y los lunes por la mañana quedaban a siglos de distancia. Se deslizó al borde de la conciencia con la sensación de ser libre y al mismo tiempo, de estar protegida: una combinación de sentimientos que no conocía desde hacía una década. Se acercó poco a poco y se aferró a ella.

Había un peso alrededor de su cintura que aumentaba su sensación de seguridad. A su lado había calor. Se acurrucó en aquella dirección. Sus párpados se abrieron despacio y se encontró mirando fijamente los ojos de Emmett. El pasado se disipó y el presente ocupó su lugar, pero la sensación con que se había despertado perduró. Ni ella ni Emmett hablaron. Ella vio por la claridad de su mirada que llevaba despierto algún tiempo. No había ni asomo de sueño en sus ojos. Eran tan penetrantes y reconcentrados como los de ella suaves y soñolientos. Tenía el pelo revuelto y Rose se acordó de que habían sido sus dedos los que se lo habían enmarañado unas horas antes. Siguieron mirándose mientras sus bocas se aproximaban y se unían en un beso que apenas era una susurro. La idea de que estaban desnudos y entrelazados se filtró a través de la felicidad soñolienta de Rose. El brazo que rodeaba su cintura era firme y posesivo.

—Parecías una niña mientras dormías —murmuró Emmett en tanto que recorría con la boca su cara—. Muy joven y virginal.

Rose no quería decirle que sus pensamientos habían sido también infantiles. Mientras él acariciaba su espalda con los dedos, comenzó a sentirse más y más como una mujer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

Él deslizó la mano con distraída intimidad sobre su cadera y su muslo. Recordando que sus caricias de esa noche no habían sido distraídas, Rose sintió que su somnolencia se disipaba rápidamente.

—Un rato —dijo él, atrayéndola hacia sí—. Se me ha ocurrido despertarte —miró sus mejillas sonrojadas por el sueño, la hermosa maraña de su pelo sobre la funda de la almohada, la suavidad carnosa de su boca sin pintar—. Pero he disfrutado mucho viéndote dormir. No hay muchas mujeres que consigan ser al mismo tiempo tranquilizadoras y excitantes a primera hora de la mañana.

Rose enarcó las cejas deliberadamente.

—¿Has visto a muchas mujeres a primera hora de la mañana?

Él sonrió y frotó la nariz contra la curva blanca de su cuello.

—Me gusta madrugar.

—Sí, claro —murmuró ella y sintió que su contento se mezclaba con una sensación más acuciante—. Supongo que tienes hambre —sintió la punta de su lengua rozar su piel.

—Oh, sí, tengo mucho apetito esta mañana —tomó su labio inferior entre los dientes—. Tienes un sabor delicioso —le dijo mientras le abría los labios—. Creo que es adictivo. Tu piel es increíblemente suave —prosiguió mientras deslizaba la mano para acariciar su pecho—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sólo pareces tener hueso y nervio —pasó el pulgar sobre su pezón y vio cómo se nublaban sus ojos—. Creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que me sacie de ti.

La estaba conduciendo rápidamente hacia la pasión con sus palabras suaves y sus manos expertas. Sus caricias no eran ya las de un extraño y resultaban más excitantes aún por ser conocidas. Rose sabía ya lo que la esperaba cuando todas las puertas se abrieran. Aprendió, disfrutó y compartió. La mañana se hizo tarde.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando Rose bajó la escalera hacia la planta principal. Se movía despacio, diciéndose que el día duraría eternamente si no se apresuraba. Quería explorar la casa, pero se volvió firmemente hacia la cocina. Las otras habitaciones esperarían hasta que Emmett estuviera con ella. Sólo había dado dos pasos por el pasillo cuando sonó el timbre. Miró escaleras arriba, pensó que Emmett no podía haber acabado de ducharse y decidió abrir la puerta.

Había dos mujeres en pie en el porche blanco. De un solo vistazo Rose comprendió que no eran vendedoras a domicilio. La primera era joven, más o menos de su misma edad, con el pelo moreno y la tez sonrosada. Tenía una belleza franca y juvenil y unos ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad. Su ropa era informal, pero cara: un traje de tweed con chaqueta ajustada y una falda de vuelto, suavizada por una blusa de seda. En todos sus movimientos se adivinaba una suprema confianza en sí misma.

La otra era más madura, pero no menos llamativa. Tenía el pelo blanco y corto, peinado hacia atrás, apartado de su cara delicadamente pálida. Tenía algunas arrugas o algunas líneas marcadas y su nada desdeñable belleza dependía más de su soberbia estructura facial y su tez de porcelana que de la pródiga aplicación de maquillaje. Su traje azul hielo hacía juego con sus ojos; su sencillez anunciaba astutamente su precio. Rose pensó en el instante que pasaron estudiándose la una a la otra que su rostro era muy bonito, pero inexpresivo: como la pintura de un bello paisaje ejecutada sin imaginación.

—Hola —Rose deslizó su sonrisa de una a otra—. ¿Puedo ayudarlas?

—Tal vez tenga la amabilidad de dejarnos pasar —Rose percibió el acento claro y preciso de Boston en la voz de la más mayor de las dos antes de que entrara como una exhalación en el vestíbulo. Más curiosa que enojada, Rose se hizo a un lado para dejar que la joven cruzara el umbral. Parada en medio del vestíbulo, la señora se quitó los guantes de cabritilla blanca y estudió los vaqueros rectos y el jersey suelto de felpilla de Rose. El aire se cargó de pronto de perfume francés—. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —preguntó imperiosamente.

«_Debería haberlo imaginado_», pensó Rose mientras aquellos ojos azules y fríos la examinaban. «_Pero qué distinta a él es. No hay ni siquiera un parecido remoto_».

—Emmett está arriba, señora McCarty —explicó, e intentó poner una sonrisa fresca—. Yo…

—Pues vaya a buscarlo —la interrumpió ella con un ademán imperioso—. Y dígale que estoy aquí.

No fue tanto su grosería como su tono de desprecio lo que avivó la ira de Rose. Con cuidado de refrenar su lengua, dijo con claridad:

—Me temo que está en la ducha en este momento. ¿Le importaría esperar? —empleó el tono de una recepcionista en la consulta de un dentista. Por el rabillo del ojo, sorprendió la mirada divertida de la mujer más joven.

—Vamos, Melissa —la señora McCarty golpeó los guantes contra su mano, irritada—. Esperaremos en el cuarto de estar.

—Sí, tía Catherine —contestó amablemente la joven, pero lanzó a Rose una mirada maliciosa por encima del hombro mientras obedecía.

Rose respiró hondo y las siguió. Tuvo cuidado de no mirar la habitación como una recién llegada, pensando que Catherine McCarty no tenía por qué saber que había visto poco más que el dormitorio de Emmett. Sus ojos revolotearon un instante sobre un piano de cola, una alfombra persa y una lámpara Tiffany, antes de volver a posarse en la regia figura que había tomado asiento en una silla de respaldo recto.

—Quizá les apetezca algo mientras esperan —dijo. Confiando en que su tono fuera más amable que sus pensamientos, intentó sonreír de nuevo. Era consciente de que debía presentarse, pero el aire desdeñoso de Catherine la empujó a ocultar su identidad—. Té, quizá —sugirió—. O un café.

—No —Catherine dejó su bolso de piel sobre la mesa, a su lado—. ¿Tiene Emmett la costumbre de hacer que jóvenes desconocidas atiendan a sus invitados?

—No sabría decirle —contestó Rose con ecuanimidad. Irguió la espalda automáticamente, poniéndose a la defensiva—. No hemos dedicado mucho tiempo a hablar de jóvenes desconocidas.

—Estoy segura de que la conversación no es la razón por la que mi hijo disfruta de su compañía —Catherine McCarty puso ambas manos sobre los brazos de la silla y comenzó a tamborilear con las uñas bien cuidadas sobre la madera pulida—. Emmett rara vez pierde el tiempo con una señorita porque su vocabulario sea portentoso. Su gusto se me escapa normalmente, pero debo decir que esta vez no salgo de mi asombro —arqueando una ceja, lanzó a Rose una mirada calculada—. ¿Dónde la encontró a usted?

—Vendiendo cerillas en Indianápolis —replicó Rose sin poder remediarlo—. Va a rehabilitarme.

—Ni se me ocurriría —afirmó Emmett al entrar en la habitación. Rose se sintió inmediatamente aliviada porque fuera vestido como ella, con vaqueros, camiseta y los pies descalzos. Emmett le dio un rápido beso al pasar a su lado, para saludar a su madre. Inclinándose, rozó con los labios la mejilla que Catherine le ofrecía—. Hola, madre, tienes buen aspecto. Prima Melissa —sonrió y la besó en la mejilla—. Veo que estás más guapa que la última vez.

—Me alegro de verte, Emmett —Melissa sonrió y parpadeó coquetamente—. Las cosas nunca son aburridas cuando estás por aquí.

—Ése es el mayor de los cumplidos —contestó él y se volvió hacia su madre—. Imagino que la señora Trilby te dijo que iba a venir.

—Sí —cruzó sus piernas sorprendentemente esbeltas y juveniles—. Me irrita tener que enterarme del paradero de mi hijo por una sirvienta.

—No te enfades con la señora Trilby —dijo Emmett con tranquilidad—. Seguramente pensaba que lo sabías. Tenía intención de llamarte al final de la semana.

Catherine dio un respingo al comprender que su hijo había malinterpretado deliberadamente su comentario. Cuando habló, sin embargo, su voz sonó fría e inexpresiva. Mientras la observaba, Rose recordó que Emmett le había dicho que los Bardett eran siempre civilizados. «_A su modo_», pensó, recordando su primer encuentro.

—Supongo que debería sentirme agradecida porque pensaras llamarme, teniendo en cuenta que estás entretenido con tu… —sus ojos se fijaron un momento en Rose— …invitada —levantó una ceja, arqueándola hacia su frente tersa y alta—. Quizá puedas decirle que se marche para que podamos tener una conversación privada. Dado que Trilby no está aquí, podría preparar un poco de té.

Comprendiendo que si se quedaba, estallaría, Rose se volvió con intención de encerrarse en el dormitorio hasta que pudiera volver a fiarse de sí misma.

—Rose… —dijo Emmett suavemente, pero ella notó que era una orden. Con los ojos en llamas, se volvió. Emmett cruzó tranquilamente la habitación y deslizó un brazo por sus hombros—. Creo que no os he presentado.

—Las presentaciones —lo cortó su madre—, son innecesarias o poco apropiadas.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza.

—Si has acabado de insultarla, madre, me gustaría presentarte a mi esposa.

Se hizo un silencio total. Catherine McCarty no ahogó un grito de sorpresa, ni de alarma, sino que se quedó mirando a Rose fijamente, como si fuera una extraña escultura en una galería de arte.

—¿Tu esposa? —repitió. Su voz seguía en calma; su semblante, desprovisto de emoción. Cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y volvió los ojos hacia su hijo—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde ayer. Rose y yo nos casamos por la mañana, en Nueva York. Vinimos directamente aquí en coche para… —una sonrisa brilló en sus ojos mientras miraba a su madre— …pasar una luna de miel informal.

«_Está disfrutando_», pensó Rose al notar el regocijo que impregnaba su voz. Comprendió también por su actitud gélida que Catherine, en cambio, no estaba pasándolo bien.

—Es de esperar que Rose no sea su nombre de pila.

—Rosalie —dijo Rose claramente, cansada de que se refirieran a ella como si estuviera ausente.

—Rosalie —murmuró Catherine, pensativa. No le ofreció la mano, ni la mejilla para un abrazo o un beso; estudió atentamente su cara por primera vez mientras parecía pensar qué podía hacerse para salvar la situación. «_La situación soy yo_», se dijo Rose con un destello de humor—. ¿Y su apellido de soltera? —preguntó Catherine con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Hale —le dijo ella imitando el gesto.

—Hale —repitió Catherine y volvió a tamborilear con el dedo sobre el brazo de la silla—. Hale. El nombre me resulta vagamente familiar.

—El piloto al que patrocina Emmett —dijo Melissa. Miraba a Rose con fascinación indisimulada—. Supongo que eres su hermana o algo así, ¿no?

—Sí, soy su hermana —la descarada curiosidad de su voz hizo sonreír a Rose—. Hola.

Una expresión maliciosa cruzó el semblante de Melissa. Al igual que Emmett, pensó Rose, estaba disfrutando de aquel encuentro.

—Hola.

—¿La conociste en un… en un…? —los dedos de Catherine se agitaron mientras buscaba el término adecuado—. ¿En un circuito de automovilismo? —el primer asomo de furia siseó a través de sus palabras. Rose volvió a envararse al ver su expresión de desprecio.

—Me vendría bien un café, Hale, ¿te importa? —al oír la tranquila petición de Emmett, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró echando chispas por los ojos—. Melissa te echará una mano —continuó él, cortando su estallido—. ¿Verdad, Melissa? —se dirigió a su prima, pero sin apartar los ojos de su esposa.

—Claro —Melissa se levantó obedientemente y cruzó la habitación. Atrapada, Rose luchó por sofocar una oleada de rabia. Se volvió y dejó a Emmett y a su madre sin decir otra palabra.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-25-**_

* * *

—¿De veras conociste a Emmett en un circuito? —preguntó Melissa cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró tras ellas. No había mala intención en su pregunta; era simple curiosidad.

—Sí —mientras luchaba con la furia, Rose logró mantener un tono de voz normal—. Hace diez años.

—¿Diez años? Debías de ser una niña —Melissa se sentó a la mesa mientras Rose sacaba el café. El sol que entraba a raudales por las ventanas convertía en un recuerdo la llovizna del día anterior—. Y ahora, diez años después, se casa contigo —con los codos sobre la mesa, Melissa juntó las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas—. Es terriblemente romántico.

Rose exhaló un largo suspiro y sintió que su enfado se disipaba.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por la tía Catherine —la aconsejó Melissa, estudiando su perfil—. No habría dado su visto bueno a nadie que no hubiera elegido ella.

—Es un consuelo saberlo —contestó Rose Quería mantenerse ocupada y empezó a preparar también una tetera.

—Habrá también un enorme contingente de mujeres entre los veinte y los cuarenta años que querrán asesinarte —añadió Melissa mientras cruzaba las piernas enfundadas en seda—. No ha habido precisamente escasez de aspirantes al título de señora de Emmett McCarty.

—Qué maravilla —Rose se volvió hacia ella y se apoyó contra la encimera—. Es estupendo.

—Las conocerás a casi todas estas primeras semanas —le dijo Melissa alegremente. Rose notó que al igual que las de Catherine, sus uñas estaban perfectamente cuidadas—. Emmett estará allí para defenderte de sus garras en las fiestas y los bailes, claro, pero tendrás que estar alerta durante los actos benéficos y esas encantadoras reuniones para almorzar.

—No tendré tiempo para esa clase de cosas —le dijo Rose sin disimular su alivio. Se dio la vuelta y logró encontrar una jarra para la leche y un azucarero—. Tengo que trabajar.

—¿Trabajar? ¿Tienes un empleo? —la incredulidad de su voz hizo que Rose se volviera de nuevo y se echara a reír.

—Sí, tengo un empleo. ¿Es que no está permitido?

—Sí, claro, dependiendo de… —Melissa se pasó lentamente la punta de la lengua por los dientes mientras pensaba—. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy fotógrafa independiente.

Rose puso la tetera al fuego y se reunió con ella en la mesa.

—Eso servirá bastante bien —dijo Melissa inclinando la cabeza pensativamente.

—¿Tú a qué te dedicas? —preguntó Rose, cada vez más intrigada.

—¿Yo? Yo… —Melissa buscó una palabra; luego sonrió con un gesto de la mano—. Circulo —sus ojos bailaron con tan buen humor que Rose tuvo que reírse otra vez—. Me gradué en Radcliffe hace tres años y luego hice el Gran Tour de rigor. Mi francés es impecable. Sé quién es admisible y quién no en la alta sociedad de Boston, cómo conseguir la mejor mesa en el Charles, dónde dejarse ver y con quién, dónde comprar zapatos y dónde lencería, cómo ordenar pollo a la crema para cincuenta señoras bostonianas y cuáles son los secretos de la mayoría de las familias. He estado loca por Emmett desde que tenía dos años y si no fuera su prima y por tanto, inelegible, te despreciaría, no hay duda. Pero no podría casarme con él de todos modos, así que me vas a caer muy bien y voy a disfrutar mucho viendo cómo dejas a más de una con un palmo de narices.

Hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento, pero no lo bastante larga para que Rose dijera algo.

—Eres muy atractiva, sobre todo tu pelo. Imagino que cuando te arregles estarás preciosa. Emmett nunca habría elegido a una mujer guapa, pero convencional. Y además está tu lengua, claro. A la tía Catherine le has bajado los humos, desde luego. Tendrás que mantener la lengua bien afilada para sobrevivir estas próximas semanas. Pero yo te ayudaré. Me encanta ver a la gente hacer cosas que yo no me atrevo a hacer. Cuidado, la tetera está hirviendo.

Ligeramente aturdida, Rose se levantó para quitarla del fuego.

—¿Todos los parientes de Emmett son como tú?

—¡Santo cielo, no! Yo soy única —Melissa sonrió con perfecto encanto—. Sé que mucha gente en mi círculo es aburrida y esnob y no me hago ilusiones respecto a mí misma —se encogió de hombros mientras Rose empezaba a servir el té en una tetera de porcelana—. Sencillamente, soy demasiado comodona para ponerles de vez en cuando un ojo morado, como hace Emmett. Lo admiro muchísimo, pero no tengo la inclinación de emularlo —Melissa sacudió su melena tranquilamente y Rose vio un destello de esmeralda en su mano—. Hay veces que Emmett hace cosas únicamente para herir las sensibilidades familiares. Creo que quizá fuera eso lo que tenía en mente cuando empezó a correr. Naturalmente, durante un tiempo estuvo bastante obsesionado con eso. Y todavía le interesa mucho el diseño y la fabricación de coches, más que pilotarlos… —Melissa se interrumpió y observó a Rose pensativamente.

Rose, que había notado en su voz una interrogación, la miró a los ojos y habló sin inflexión.

—Estás pensando que quizá se haya casado conmigo para herir de nuevo las sensibilidades de la familia.

Melissa sonrió y encogió sus hombros recubiertos de tweed.

—¿Y qué importaría? Has conseguido una pieza única. Disfrútala.

Ambas se volvieron cuando la «pieza» entró en la cocina. Emmett miró un momento a Rose y luego fijó los ojos en su prima.

—Mi madre está ansiosa por irse, Melissa.

—En fin… —ella arrugó la nariz mientras se levantaba—. Espero que todo esto la haga olvidar las reuniones a las que iba a arrastrarme. Supongo que te habrá dicho que mañana por la noche hay una fiesta en casa del tío Paul. Ahora esperarán que vayas.

—Sí, me lo ha dicho —no había entusiasmo en su voz y Melissa sonrió.

—Ahora me apetece un montón. Puede que incluso la abuela haga acto de aparición… dadas las circunstancias. Sabes cómo pillarlos a contrapié, ¿eh? —Melissa guiñó un ojo a Rose antes de acercarse a Emmett—. Todavía no te he felicitado.

—No —dijo él y levantó una ceja—. No me has felicitado.

—Enhorabuena —dijo ella formalmente y luego se puso de puntillas y lo besó en ambas mejillas—. Me gusta tu mujer, primo. Volveré pronto, me invites o no.

—Eres una de las pocas a las que no les cierro la puerta con cerrojo —Emmett le dio un rápido pellizco en la barbilla—. Rose necesitará una amiga.

—¿No la necesitamos todos? —contestó Melissa irónicamente—. Iremos de compras pronto —decidió mientras se volvió para mirar a Rose—. Es un modo rápido de llegar a conocerse. Te veré mañana por la noche —continuó antes de acercarse a la puerta—, para tu juicio sumarísimo.

Rose se quedó mirando cómo se movía la puerta adelante y atrás después de que Melissa se marchara.

—Ya me siento un poco chamuscada —masculló.

Emmett cruzó la habitación y tomó su barbilla.

—Parece que has aguantado bastante bien —su mirada se volvió sería mientras la observaba—. ¿Debo disculparme por el comportamiento de mi madre?

—No —Rose cerró los ojos un momento; luego sacudió la cabeza—. No, no es necesario. Y ahora que lo pienso, intentaste advertirme —abrió los ojos y se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que sabías que no lo aprobaría.

—Hay muy pocas cosas que mi madre apruebe —contestó él. Pasó el pulgar por la línea de su mandíbula mientras seguía mirándola a los ojos—. Yo no baso nada de lo que hago en su aprobación, Rose y menos aún mi boda contigo. Nuestra vida es nuestra —arrugó el ceño y la besó rápida y enérgicamente—. Ayer —le recordó— te pedí que confiaras en mí.

Con un suspiro, Rose se apartó. El aire parecía de pronto cargado con el olor del café y el té.

—Parece que tendremos que despedirnos de nuestros días de tranquilidad —levantó la tetera y vertió su contenido en el fregadero. Notó las manos de Emmett en sus hombros y los irguió automáticamente. Nada iba a estropear su primer día de casada. Dándose la vuelta, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Todavía nos queda hoy —su ira se derritió, lo mismo que sus huesos, cuando Emmett cubrió su boca con la suya—. Creo que ya no me apetece el café.

A modo de respuesta, él sonrió y se apartó. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía, se echó a Rose al hombro. Riendo, ella se apartó el pelo de los ojos.

—Emmett —dijo con un estremecimiento fingido mientras él se acercaba a la puerta—, eres tan romántico…


	26. Chapter 26

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-26-**_

* * *

**Rose** se dijo que vestirse para su primera reunión social como señora de Emmettlot McCarty era igual que vestirse para una batalla. Su armadura consistía en un corpiño ceñido en forma de tubo y unos pantalones de vestir sueltos y con pinzas, de color verde pálido. De pie delante del espejo de cuerpo entero, se ajustó la chaqueta de un vívido color verde esmeralda y se la sujetó con un fino cinturón dorado. Después empezó a arreglarse el pelo decididamente con un estilo más dramático.

—Si van a mirarme fijamente y a murmurar —masculló mientras se ponía horquillas en la parte de atrás de la cabeza—, les daremos algo por lo que mirar y murmurar —usó con ligereza el cepillo y persuadió a sus rizos de que cayeran en suave desorden alrededor de su cara—. Ojalá fuera más fuerte —se quejó con una mirada a su esbelto reflejo.

—Yo le tengo bastante cariño a tu constitución —afirmó Emmett desde la puerta. Sobresaltada, Rose se volvió y dejó caer el cepillo. Él estaba apoyado en el cerco de la puerta, con un traje negro de lana finísima, elegante pero desenfadado. Su mirada se deslizó sobre Rose describiendo un lento arco antes de volver a clavarse en sus ojos—. Vas a darles un escarmiento, ¿eh, Rose?

Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y se agachó para recoger el cepillo. Al volverse para dejarlo en el tocador, sintió las manos de Emmett sobre sus hombros.

—Mi madre te ofendió, ¿verdad?

Rose jugueteó con la colección de frascos y recipientes que había sobre el tocador.

—Es lo justo —contestó—. Yo la ofendí a ella —lo oyó suspirar; luego, él apoyó la barbilla sobre su coronilla. Rose mantuvo los ojos fijos en sus dedos inquietos.

—Supongo que debí disculparme por ella de todos modos.

Rose se dio la vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

—No —suspirando, le ofreció una sonrisa compungida—. Estoy haciendo pucheros, ¿verdad? Lo siento —decidida a cambiar de humor, retrocedió un poco y le tendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba—. ¿Qué tal estoy? —bajo la cascada de rizos, sus ojos tenían una expresión burlona y provocativa.

Emmett la agarró de la muñeca y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Fantástica. Me dan ganas de olvidarme de la fiesta de mi querido tío Paul. Soy muy posesivo con lo que es mío —su boca rozó la de ella—. ¿Hacemos novillos, Rose y cerramos la puerta?

Ella deseaba decirle que sí; su boca prometía tales delicias… Pero para mantener el equilibrio de la balanza, apartó la cara del calor de sus labios.

—Creo que me gustaría acabar de una vez. Prefiero conocer a un buen puñado de ellos a un tiempo que ir encontrándomelos poco a poco.

Él pasó los dedos por su pelo.

—Es una lástima —murmuró—. Claro que tú siempre has sido muy valiente. Creo que te mereces una medalla al valor antes de entrar en acción —metió la mano en su bolsillo y le tendió una cajita negra.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Rose con curiosidad mientras tomaba la cajita.

—Un caja.

—Qué gracioso —masculló ella. Al abrirla, se quedó mirando dos diamantes relucientes con la forma de exquisitas lágrimas de hielo—. Emmett, son diamantes —logró decir al mirarlo con los ojos como platos.

—Eso me han dicho —contestó él. Su sonrisa ladeada de siempre se apoderó de su boca—. Una vez sugeriste que te comprara algo extravagante. He pensado que esto era más apropiado que unos galgos rusos.

—Pero no me refería a que…

—No todas las mujeres pueden llevar diamantes —dijo él con ligereza, cortando su protesta—. Hace falta cierta finura, o parecen excesivos o chabacanos —mientras hablaba, sacó las gemas de la caja y se las puso en las orejas. Se movía con suavidad y experiencia. Le levantó la barbilla con los dedos y estudió críticamente el resultado—. Sí, es lo que pensaba, te sientan bien. Los diamantes necesitan mucho calor —la hizo volverse para que se mirara al espejo—. Una mujer encantadora, la señora McCarty. Y toda mía —Emmett estaba tras ella, con las manos sobre sus hombros.

El espejo reflejaba una pose de afecto natural entre marido y mujer. A Rose se le contrajo la garganta de emoción. «_Cambiaría una docena de diamantes_», se dijo, «_por un momento como éste_». Cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo, su corazón y su alma estaban en ellos.

—Te quiero —le dijo con voz temblorosa y cargada de emociones—. Tanto, que a veces me asusta —tomó sus manos con una desesperación repentina que ni entendía ni esperaba—. No sabía que el amor pudiera dar miedo, hacerte pensar en todas las cosas malas que pueden suceder en la vida. Todo esto ha sucedido tan deprisa, que cuando me despierto por las mañanas, todavía espero estar sola. ¡Oh, Emmett! —sus ojos se aferraron a los de él—. Ojalá hubiéramos podido seguir siendo una isla un poco más. ¿Qué van a hacernos? Todas esas personas que no somos tú y yo…

Emmett la hizo volverse para que lo mirara.

—No pueden hacernos nada, si no les dejamos —su boca descendió suavemente sobre la de ella, pero Rose echó la cabeza hacia atrás, invitándolo a más. Él la estrechó con fuerza mientras el beso se prolongaba y se hacía más íntimo—. Creo que vamos a llegar un poco tarde a la fiesta del tío Paul —murmuró al cambiar el ángulo del beso; después rozó la punta de la lengua de Rose con la suya.

Rose le quitó la chaqueta de los hombros y la bajó por sus brazos, hasta que cayó al suelo. Lentamente, subió las manos por la pechera de su camisa de seda mientras su boca respondía a la de él. Sintió la respuesta de Emmett en la tensión de sus músculos, en la fuerza de sus manos al tomarla de las caderas. Cerró los brazos en torno a su cuello y se apretó contra él. Los labios de Emmett se deslizaron hasta su pelo, recorrieron luego su sien y descendieron hasta su garganta. Su cálido olor almizcleño se mezclaba con el perfume de Rose, creando una fragancia que ella consideraba única y de los dos. Ella se quitó los zapatos.

—Vamos a llegar muy tarde a la fiesta del tío Paul —murmuró y buscó su boca de nuevo.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-27-**_

* * *

Rose descubrió que su imaginación no había sido suficientemente extravagante a la hora de representarse la fiesta de Paul Bardett. Su primer error había sido el número de invitados. Había más del doble de los que había imaginado en su estimación más generosa. La elegante casa de Beacon Hill estaba repleta de ellos. Abarrotaban el pequeño y elegante salón decorado con mobiliario Luis XVI, paseaban por la terraza, bajo las linternas chinas y subían y bajaban por la escalera alfombrada. Rose estaba segura de que estaban representados allí todos los grandes diseñadores de ambos lados del Atlántico, del vestido más conservador al traje más estrafalario.

Durante su aparentemente interminable presentación al vasto clan de los McCarty-Bardett, le dedicaron sonrisas, apretones de manos, besos en la mejilla y miradas especulativas. Éstas últimas, al igual que los besos y las sonrisas, se daban en diverso grado. A veces eran vagas, casi distraídas y otras eran francas, directas e implacables. Tal fue el caso de la vieja señora McCarty, la abuela de Emmett. Ya mientras Emmett las presentaba, Rose vio que sus descoloridos ojos azules se entornaban con expresión calculadora.

Edith McCarty no era una extravagante condesa veneciana. Su figura robusta y respetable iba decentemente ataviada con un elegante vestido de brocado negro que sólo aliviaba una pequeña puntilla blanca en la garganta. Llevaba el pelo, ondulado y más gris que blanco, cuidadosamente apartado de la cara de recias facciones. Rose la estudió a su vez, preguntándose si en aquel rostro había habido alguna vez una belleza que se ocultara ahora tras la máscara de la edad. Con la condesa no había tenido dudas: su belleza vivía aún en sus vibrantes ojos verdes.

La señora McCarty le apretó la mano rápidamente y con firmeza, a pesar de que la piel de su mano era muy fina y de que sus ojos parecían decirle que sólo la estaba sometiendo a escrutinio; de momento, se reservaba el aceptarla o no.

—Parece que nos has robado una boda, Emmett —dijo con voz pausada y enronquecida por la edad.

—No hay escasez de ellas cada año —contestó él—. Nadie echará de menos una.

Ella le lanzó una mirada desde debajo de sus cejas finas y bellamente arqueadas.

—Hay quienes estaban deseando asistir a la tuya. En fin, da igual —continuó, haciendo un ademán majestuoso con los dedos—. Tú siempre haces las cosas a tu modo. ¿Vais a vivir en la casa que te dejó tu abuelo?

Emmett sonrió al ver su gesto. Su abuela lo empleaba exactamente del mismo modo desde que él tenía uso de razón.

—Sí, abuela.

Si ella advirtió el tono burlón de su respuesta, prefirió ignorarlo.

—A tu abuelo le gustaría —fijó los ojos en Rose—. Y no me cabe duda de que tú también le habrías gustado.

Rose aceptó aquello como la más alta forma de aprobación que iba a recibir de ella y tomó la iniciativa.

—Gracias, señora McCarty —se inclinó impulsivamente y rozó la mejilla arrugada con sus labios. Notó un olor suave a lavanda y polvos de talco.

Las cejas bellamente arqueadas se juntaron y luego se relajaron.

—Soy vieja —dijo, y suspiró como si la idea fuera más que desagradable, inesperada—. Puedes llamarme abuela.

—Gracias, abuela —contestó Rose obedientemente y sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Emmett —el placer de Rose se desvaneció cuando oyó el saludo de Catherine McCarty—. Buenas noches, Rosalie. Estás encantadora.

Rose se volvió para mirarla y vio su ensayada sonrisa de sociedad.

—Gracias, señora McCarty.

«_Modales a diez pasos_», se dijo y pensó que hubiera sido preferible usar pistolas.

Vio que los ojos de Catherine se posaban un momento, como muchos otros aquella noche, en los diamantes de sus orejas.

—Creo que no conoces a mi cuñada, Phoebe —dijo Catherine suavemente—. Phoebe McCarty-White, la esposa de Emmett, Rosalie.

Una mujer bajita y pálida, con un rostro insulso y el cabello del color de una mina de lápiz, le tendió la mano.

—¿Cómo estás? —se ajustó las gafas de montura gris sobre la nariz y la escudriñó con sus ojos de pájaro—. Creo que no hemos coincidido nunca antes.

—No, señora McCarty-White.

—Qué extraño —dijo Phoebe con leve curiosidad.

—Emmett y Rosalie veranearon en Europa —dijo Catherine y lanzó a Emmett una mirada enarcada.

—Henry y yo nos quedamos en el cabo este año —dijo Phoebe, distraída fácilmente de su curiosidad—. Sencillamente, este año no tenía energías para viajar a Europa. Puede que pasemos las fiestas en Saint Croix.

—¡Hola, Emmett!

Rose se volvió y vio que una mujer vestida en delicado color rosa estaba abrazando a su marido. Su ojo de fotógrafa detectó enseguida a una modelo perfecta. Tenía lo que Rose llamaba el look Helena de Troya: una delicadeza clásica y un rostro ovalado y esculpido. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, redondos y bellísimos; su nariz era pequeña y recta y su boca tenía la forma del arco de Cupido. Su figura era tan clásica como su cara, voluptuosa y sensual, envuelta en su sencillo vestido de seda. Rose vio su cara enfocada contra un fondo de satén blanco: un estudio de la perfección femenina. Comprendió que aquella mujer poseía una fotogenia magnífica.

—Acabo de enterarme de que habías vuelto —el arco de Cupido rozó la mejilla de Emmett—. Qué malo eres por no habérmelo dicho tú mismo.

—Hola, Gwen. Estás más guapa que nunca. Hola, Jonathan.

Rose miró más allá del hombro derecho de Gwen y vio la versión masculina de su belleza clásica. Aquellos ojos, sin embargo, no estaban fijos en Emmett, sino en ella. Su perfil era magnífico y los dedos de Rose ansiaron su cámara.

—Catherine —dijo Gwen, dándole el brazo a Emmett—. Tienes que convencerlo para que esta vez se quede.

—Me temo que nunca podría convencer a Emmett de nada —contestó Catherine secamente.

—Rose —Emmett rodeó lentamente su muñeca con los dedos—, quiero que conozcas a Gwen Fitzpatrick y a su hermano Jonathan, viejos amigos de la familia.

—Qué presentación tan espantosa —se quejó Gwen mientras sus ojos de zafiro recorrían la cara de Rose—. Tú debes de ser la sorpresa de Emmett.

Rose advirtió el frío cálculo de su mirada y respondió a él.

—¿Debo serlo? —bebió un sorbo de su copa de champán. «_Aun así_», pensó, «_la cara es preciosa a pesar de la mujer que hay tras ella. Tiene tantas posibilidades…_»—. ¿Has posado alguna vez como modelo? —preguntó mientras pensaba ya en ángulos e iluminación.

Gwen arqueó las cejas.

—Desde luego que no.

—¿No? —Rose sonrió, divertida por su tono gélido—. ¡Qué lástima!

—Rose es fotógrafa —dijo Emmett y le lanzó una mirada sagaz.

—Oh, qué interesante —empapó hábilmente sus palabras en tedio antes de volver a concentrar su atención en Emmett—. Nos quedamos de piedra cuando supimos que te habías casado y tan de repente. Claro que tú siempre has sido impulsivo —Rose luchó por conservar el buen humor. De nuevo aquellos ojos redondos y azules se posaron en ella—. Tienes que compartir tu secreto con las que lo hemos intentado y fracasamos.

—Sólo hay que mirarla para conocer el secreto —afirmó Jonathan Fitzpatrick. Tomó los dedos de Rose y se los llevó a los labios, mirándola por encima de sus nudillos—. Un placer, señora McCarty —sus ojos eran atractivos e insolentes. Rose sonrió. Le había caído bien al instante.

—Qué encantador —murmuró Gwen y lanzó a su hermano una mirada gélida.

—Hola a todos —deslumbrante en seda roja, Melissa apareció junto a Rose—. Emmett, tengo que llevarme a tu mujer un momento. Jonathan, no has flirteado conmigo una sola vez esta noche. Estoy muy enfadada. Tendrás que ver si puedes hacer que te perdone en cuanto vuelva. Disculpadnos, ¿queréis? —lanzando sonrisas en todas direcciones, Melissa llevó a Rose por entre el gentío, hasta una parte en sombras de la terraza—. He pensado que te vendría bien un respiro —comentó mientras se ajustaba el puño del vestido.

—Eres realmente única —logró decir Rose cuando recuperó el aliento—. Y tienes razón —dejó la copa de champán sobre una mesita de hierro blanco y oyó el susurro del viento entre las hojas secas. El invierno inminente se adivinaba en el aire. Aun así, prefería el ligero relente del aire fresco que el agobio creciente del interior de la casa.

—También he pensado que te sería de ayuda un mapa de carreteras —Melissa comprobó cuidadosamente el cojín de una silla para ver si estaba húmedo antes de sentarse.

—¿Un mapa de carreteras?

—O quién es quién en el círculo de los McCarty-Bardett —explicó Melissa y encendió delicadamente un cigarrillo—. Veamos —se detuvo de nuevo, expelió un chorro de humo y cruzó las piernas—. Phoebe, la tía de Emmett por parte de padre, es relativamente inofensiva. Su marido es banquero. A él, lo que más le interesa es la Orquesta Sinfónica de Boston, y a ella hacer lo que es debido. Paul Bardett, el tío de Emmett por parte de madre, es muy astuto y a veces incluso ingenioso, pero su vida gira por entero en torno a su bufete de abogados. Asuntos corporativos, muy árido y aburrido si te arrincona. A mis padres ya los has conocido; son primos políticos de Emmett por parte paterna —Melissa suspiró y echó la ceniza del cigarrillo al suelo de la terraza—. En realidad, son un encanto. Papá colecciona sellos raros y mamá cría yorkshires. Los dos son obsesivos en lo tocante a sus hobbies respectivos. Y en cuanto a los Fitzpatrick… —se detuvo y se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio superior—. Conviene que sepas que Gwen iba en cabeza en el concurso «_Quién pescará por fin a Emmett McCarty_».

—Debe de estar muy enfadada —murmuró Rose. Se acercó al borde de la terraza, donde las sombras eran más densas. Con repentina claridad, recordó la noche de la fiesta de Jasper, cuando había salido en busca del olor de la primavera. La primera noche que Emmett la había besado, en el balancín, a la luz de la luna—. ¿Eran…? —cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio—. ¿Eran…?

—¿Amantes? —dijo Melissa y bebió un sorbo del champán de Rose—. Imagino. Emmett parece bastante apasionado —observó la espalda de Rose—. No serás celosa, ¿verdad?

—Sí —murmuró Rose sin darse la vuelta—. Sí, creo que lo soy.

—¡Ay, Dios! —dijo Melissa mientras volvía a beber—. Es una lástima. En todo caso, eso era antes y esto es ahora. Ah, y en cuanto a Jonathan… —Melissa apuró el champán y aplastó suavemente el cigarrillo con el tacón—. Es un seductor peligroso, irremediablemente falso y encantador. He decidido casarme con él.

—Ah —Rose se volvió y miró a su extraña fuente de información—. Bueno, enhorabuena.

—Oh, aún no, querida —se levantó y se alisó cuidadosamente la falda. Las perlas de su garganta relucían, blancas, a la luz de la luna—. Él no sabe todavía que va a pedírmelo. No creo que la idea se le ocurra hasta Navidad, más o menos.

—Ah —repitió Rose, perpleja. Luego miró con el ceño fruncido la copa vacía que le tendía Melissa.

—Eres perfectamente libre de coquetear con él —añadió con generosidad—. Yo no soy nada celosa. Creo que me gustaría que la boda fuera en primavera. En mayo, quizá. Un compromiso de cuatro meses es perfecto, ¿no crees? Será mejor que entremos —dijo y le dio el brazo antes de que Rose pudiera responder—. Tengo que empezar a embaucarlo.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-28-**_

* * *

**D**urante la semana siguiente, Rose estableció su rutina cotidiana. En uno de sus recorridos por la casa, había encontrado el sitio perfecto para instalar un cuarto oscuro. El tiempo se le iba despejando el trastero del sótano, organizando el traslado de su equipo desde Nueva York y cambiando la habitación para que cumpliera su nueva función. Emmett pasaba el día en su despacho de Boston mientras ella se instalaba. Antes de que pudiera proseguir con los aspectos creativos de su trabajo, tenía que ocuparse de cosas prácticas. Había que limpiar, instalar desagües y cañerías y montar el equipo.

Durante la transición, se alegró de que la señora Trilby demostrara ser, en efecto, eficiente y muy celosa de sus atribuciones en las tres plantas superiores de la casa. Le dejó el sótano a Rose sin un murmullo de protesta. Pero Rose no dudaba de que aquella señora menuda y remilgada, con sus zapatos de suela de crepé, habría rugido como un tigre si ella hubiera interferido en el funcionamiento de la casa. Rose dejó el bruñido de la plata georgiana a la señora Trilby mientras ella montaba sus cubetas de revelado. El arreglo les convenía a ambas.

Rose alternaba el trabajo en su cuarto oscuro con solitarios viajes de exploración por la ciudad. Disparaba carrete tras carrete de película, registrando con la cámara sus impresiones y sentimientos.

Volvió a reencontrarse con la soledad. Le sorprendía que después de tantos años de independencia, necesitara tanto la compañía de otra persona. Saber que el negocio de Emmett exigía su atención después de sus meses en la carretera la ayudaba a guardarse cualquier queja. En realidad, rara vez se quejaba. Los problemas estaban hechos para resolverse y estaba acostumbrada a resolverlos sola. La soledad en sí misma era fugaz: caía en el olvido en cuanto Emmett y ella estaban juntos y quedaba amortiguada por su fascinación por la ciudad que se había convertido en su hogar. Cuando la soledad la amenazaba, Rose la combatía. El trabajo era su remedio para todo y se zambullía en él con fruición. En una semana, su cuarto oscuro estuvo listo y las copias de la temporada de automovilismo estuvieron casi listas.

Mientras contemplaba unas cuantas instantáneas puestas a secar, se acordó de Jasper. ¿Hacía sólo tres semanas del accidente?, se dijo, apartándose el pelo de los ojos. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad. ¿Y no era así, en el fondo? En cierto modo, el accidente de Jasper había sido el catalizador que había cambiado su vida. El mundo en el que vivía ahora estaba muy lejos del que había conocido siendo Rosalie Hale. Con un gesto inconsciente, tocó su anillo de casada.

Una fotografía del bólido blanco que colgaba ante ella, húmeda y satinada, llamó su atención. Había realzado el coche, oscureciendo el fondo hasta convertirlo en una mancha indistinta de diversos colores. Había sido un tributo inconsciente a su hermano tal y como lo había considerado antaño: indestructible. De pronto se apoderó de ella una oleada de nostalgia. Era una sensación extraña y nueva. Hacía más de diez años que no tenía un verdadero hogar. Pero siempre había tenido a Jasper. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, dejó su trabajo en el cuarto oscuro y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Oyó el zumbido de la aspiradora en el pasillo de arriba y entró en el despacho de Emmett.

Se encerró en la habitación, se dejó caer en la silla de detrás de la mesa de nogal y descolgó el teléfono. Un momento después, oyó el pitido de las líneas entre Massachusetts y Nueva York.

—¡Alice! —Rose sintió una oleada de placer al oír la voz suave y sureña de su amiga—. Soy Rose.

—Vaya, pero si es la señora McCarty. ¿Qué tal van las cosas por Boston?

—Bien —contestó automáticamente—. Sí, bien —repitió, añadiendo inconscientemente una inclinación de cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta—. Bueno… —suspiró y se recostó en la silla con una risa—, muy distintas, desde luego. ¿Qué tal está Jasper?

—Muy bien —contestó Alice con ligereza—. Está impaciente por salir del hospital, claro. Me temo que no vas a poder hablar con él. Está en rayos X.

—Oh —su decepción estaba clara, pero Rose la alejó de sí—. Bueno, ¿y tú cómo estás? ¿Te las arreglas para mantener a raya a Jasper y conservar la cordura?

—A duras penas —la risa de Alice era fácil y familiar. Rose sonrió con placer al oírla—. Sentirá no haber hablado contigo.

—De repente lo he echado de menos —confesó Rose sacudiendo un poco la cabeza—. Todo ha ido tan deprisa estas últimas semanas que a veces casi me siento como si fuera otra persona. Creo que necesitaba que Jasper me recordara que sigo siendo la misma —se detuvo y volvió a reírse—. ¿Estoy divagando?

—Sólo un poco. Jasper no sólo ha aceptado tu matrimonio, sino que está bastante contento con él. Creo que se ha convencido de que él mismo lo dispuso todo entre carrera y carrera —Alice esperó un momento; luego continuó en el mismo tono—: ¿Eres feliz, Rose?

Consciente de que había hecho la pregunta en serio y no simplemente por conversar, Rose se tomó un momento para responder. Pensó en Emmett y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Sí, soy feliz. Quiero a Emmett y además tengo la suerte de que me encantan la casa y Boston. Supongo que he estado un poco perdida, sobre todo desde que Emmett volvió a la oficina. Todo aquí es tan distinto que a veces me siento como si hubiera atravesado el espejo.

—Imagino que la alta sociedad de Boston es una especie de País de las Maravillas —contestó Alice—. ¿Has pasado mucho tiempo persiguiendo conejos blancos?

—He estado trabajando, amiga mía —contestó Rose en un tono que reflejaba sus cejas alzadas—. Mi cuarto oscuro está listo. Te mandaré las copias dentro de una semana, más o menos. Te las enviaré numeradas. Si necesitas más o quieres agrandar o reducir algo, dame el número.

—Muy bien. ¿Cuántas has sacado hasta ahora?

—¿Terminadas? —Rose frunció la frente mientras pensaba—. Unas doscientas, si cuento las que he puesto a secar.

—¡Madre mía! —contestó Alice—. Has estado muy ocupada, ¿eh?

—La fotografía se ha convertido no sólo en mi carrera, sino también en mi salvación. Me salva de los almuerzos —había una sonrisa en su voz mientras permanecía recostada en el mullido cojín de la silla—. Fui al primero y último a principios de esta semana. Nada ni nadie podrá convencerme de que vuelva a pasar por eso. Sencillamente, no estoy hecha para funciones benéficas.

—Ah, vaya —Alice chasqueó la lengua—. Seguramente podrán arreglárselas sin ti. Deduzco que ya conoces a la familia de Emmett.

—Sí. Tiene una prima, Melissa, que es todo un personaje. Me cae bien. Su abuela fue bastante amable conmigo. En cuanto a los demás… —Rose hizo una pausa y arrugó la nariz—, ha habido de todo, desde cordialidad a franca desaprobación —Alice notó en su voz que se encogía de hombros—. Considera esta primera ronda de presentaciones y obligaciones sociales como una especie de compromiso. Cuando acabe, ellos me conozcan y yo los conozca a ellos, no habrá más —sonrió—. Espero.

—La madre de Emmett es una… señora formidable —comentó Alice.

—Sí —dijo Rose, sorprendida—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mi madre y ella se conocen un poco —contestó. Rose recordó que Alice había nacido y se había criado en el mundo al que ella se había visto arrastrada por matrimonio—. Yo misma coincidí con ella una vez, cuando estaba haciendo un reportaje sobre mecenas artísticos —Alice recordaba la impresión que le había producido aquella mujer elegante y aristocrática, de ojos fríos y hermoso cutis. No recordaba ningún calor en ella—. Mantén los pies bien plantados en el suelo, Rose. Todo se habrá calmado dentro de un par de meses.

Rose se puso a juguetear con un cochecito de Fórmula 1 hecho en bronce que servía de sujetapapeles y suspiró.

—Lo intento, Alice, pero ojalá Emmett y yo pudiéramos cerrar las puertas con llave una temporada. Nuestra luna de miel se interrumpió antes de que empezara de verdad. Soy tan egoísta que quiero pasar una semana o dos a solas con él mientras me acostumbro a ser su esposa.

—Eso parece más razonable que egoísta —repuso Alice—. Quizá podáis escaparon cuando Emmett acabe de diseñar ese coche nuevo para Jasper. Por lo que deduzco, es un poco complicado por culpa de las nuevas medidas de seguridad en las que está trabajando.

—¿Qué coche? —preguntó Rose suavemente y sintió que su sangre se enfriaba.

—El nuevo coche de Fórmula 1 que Emmett está diseñando para Jasper. ¿No te lo ha dicho?

—No, no me lo ha dicho —la voz de Rose sonó normal, pero sus ojos parecían apagados y sin vida mientras miraba la superficie lustrosa de la mesa de Emmett—. Supongo que es para la próxima temporada.

—Por eso se están dando tanta prisa —dijo Alice—. Jasper no habla prácticamente de otra cosa. Quiere ir a Boston en cuanto salga de aquí para participar en el proyecto antes de que lo acaben. Los médicos parecen creer que su interés por el coche es una buena motivación para que vuelva a caminar cuanto antes —continuó mientras Rose miraba fijamente sin ver nada—. No hay duda de que está cooperando con su fisioterapeuta porque quiere estar fuera de aquí a principios de año.

—Si no puede sostenerse en pie —dijo Rose lentamente—, pueden levantarlo en brazos de la silla de ruedas y meterlo en la cabina —aunque le costó cierto esfuerzo, logró que no le temblara la voz—. Estoy segura de que Emmett no pondrá objeciones.

—No me sorprendería que Jasper intentara arreglarlo —Alice profirió un sonido que era a medias una risa, a medias un suspiro—. ¡Ah, en fin…! Lo que me gustaría, si puedes, es tener unas fotos del coche nuevo. En vista de que tienes buena mano con el jefe, podrás acercarte lo suficiente para sacarle una foto o dos. Me gustaría sobre todo tener alguna de la pista de pruebas, cuando lleguen a ese punto.

Rose cerró los ojos; empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Haré lo que pueda —_«¿Es que nunca me alejaré de esto?»_, se preguntó y apretó los ojos con más fuerza. _«¿Nunca?»_—. Tengo que volver al trabajo, Alice. Dale un beso a Jasper, ¿quieres? Y cuídate.

—Sé feliz, Rose y dale recuerdos a Emmett.

—Sí, lo haré. Adiós —con estudiado cuidado, Rose volvió a colgar el teléfono. El frío escudo que cubría su piel siguió en su lugar y se extendió para cubrir también su cerebro. Había un vacío donde debería haber habido emociones. La ira permanecía suspendida al borde de su conciencia, pero no lograba penetrar en ella. El accidente de Jasper se repetía en su cabeza, no a cámara lenta, como en una película, sino en la sucesión rápida y seca de un pase de diapositivas. Cada imagen era horrible y precisa.

Había incontables circuitos en su memoria, incontables accidentes. Volvieron a ella en un montaje de coches, pilotos y mecánicos, mezclados en una masa palpitante de velocidad.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-29-**_

* * *

Permaneció sentada, hundida en la opulenta silla de Emmett y recordó aquellos diez años mientras la luz cambiaba con la caída de la tarde. Fuera, la temperatura empezaba a descender con el sol. Cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, Rose volvió los ojos hacia ella con escaso interés.

—Estás aquí —Emmett entró en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta—. ¿Por qué estás sentada a oscuras, Rose? ¿No tienes ya bastante oscuridad en tu fortaleza del sótano? —se acercó a ella, la tomó de la barbilla y la besó. Su gesto fue tranquilo y sin embargo posesivo. Al ver que no recibía respuesta, entornó los ojos y estudió su cara—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Rose levantó la mirada, pero la penumbra dejaba en sombras sus ojos.

—Acabo de hablar con Alice.

—¿Es por Jasper? —la rápida preocupación de su voz fundió el escudo que cubría a Rose. Bajo él, bullía la furia de la traición. Luchó por mantener la objetividad hasta entender lo que pasaba.

—¿Te preocupa su salud? —preguntó, pero gotas ardientes de cólera traspasaron sus palabras.

Emmett frunció el ceño, trazó su mandíbula con el dedo y sintió su tensión.

—Claro que sí. ¿Ha habido alguna complicación?

—Alguna complicación —repitió ella sin ninguna entonación mientras hundía las uñas en sus palmas—. Eso depende del punto de vista, supongo. Alice me ha dicho lo del coche.

—¿Qué coche?

La curiosidad y el asombro de su voz hicieron perder los nervios a Rose. Le apartó la mano bruscamente de su cara, se levantó y puso la silla y su ira entre ellos dos.

—¿Cómo has podido empezar a diseñar un coche mientras todavía está en el hospital? ¿No podías esperar hasta que pudiera andar, al menos?

La comprensión sustituyó a la perplejidad en el semblante de Emmett. No hizo intento de salvar la distancia que los separaba, pero cuando habló su voz sonó paciente.

—Hale, diseñar y fabricar un coche lleva su tiempo. Los trabajos empezaron hace meses.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le espetó ella, más irritada que reconfortada por su tono paciente—. ¿Por qué me lo has ocultado?

Emmett la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—En primer lugar —comenzó a decir—, me dedico a diseñar coches y tú lo sabes. Ya he diseñado coches para Jasper otras veces; de eso también eres consciente. ¿Por qué es esto distinto?

—Porque estuvo a punto de matarse hace un mes —Rose se agarró al cuero flexible de la silla de Emmett.

—Tuvo un accidente —dijo Emmett con calma—. Ya había tenido otros antes. Tú y yo sabemos que siempre cabe la posibilidad de que vuelva a estrellarse. Es un riesgo profesional.

—Un riesgo profesional —repitió ella con una mirada furiosa—. ¡Qué propio de ti! Eso hace que todo sea limpio y claro. Qué maravilla, ser tan lógico y tan impersonal.

—Ten cuidado, Rose —dijo Emmett con firmeza.

—¿Por qué lo animas a volver? —preguntó ella, ignorando su advertencia—. Puede que esta vez hubiera tenido suficiente. Ahora tiene a Alice, quizá…

—Espera un momento —aunque las sombras bañaban la habitación, Rose no necesitaba verle la cara claramente para reconocer su enfado—. Jasper no necesita que nadie lo anime. Con accidente o sin él, volverá al circuito la próxima temporada. No tiene sentido intentar engañarse, Rose. Ningún accidente ni ninguna mujer van a mantener a Jasper alejado de la cabina mucho tiempo.

—Ahora ya nunca estaremos seguros de eso, ¿no crees? —replicó ella, furiosa—. Tendrás un coche listo para él. Hecho a su medida. ¿Cómo va a poder resistirse?

—Si no lo hiciera yo, lo haría otro —Emmett metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras su voz iba volviéndose peligrosamente serena—. Creía que lo entendías a él… y también a mí.

—Lo que entiendo es que estás planeando meterlo en otro coche y que todavía ni siquiera puede sostenerse en pie —su voz se volvió desesperada y se pasó una mano por el pelo con impaciencia—. Entiendo que podrías haber usado tu influencia para convencerlo de que se retirara y en lugar de hacerlo…

—No —Emmett la interrumpió enérgicamente—. No pienso ser el responsable de lo que tu hermano decida hacer con su vida.

Rose tragó saliva, luchando por no llorar.

—No, no quieres esa responsabilidad, eso también lo entiendo —la amargura rebosó y tiñó sus palabras. En la penumbra, sus ojos brillaban de ira y desesperación—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dibujar unas líneas en un papel, resolver unas ecuaciones, ordenar algunas piezas… Tú no tienes que arriesgar tu vida, sólo tu dinero. Y de eso tienes de sobra —su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, en medio de una cascada de pensamientos y acusaciones—. En cierto modo es como lo que pasó en el casino de Montecarlo —volvió a pasarse las manos por el pelo y luego las juntó, furiosa porque le temblaran—. Puedes quedarte sentado y contemplar lo que ocurre, como un… como un gran señor. El dinero no significa gran cosa para alguien que lo ha tenido siempre. ¿Es así como consigues satisfacción? —preguntó, demasiado ofuscada para darse cuenta de que el silencio de Emmett no auguraba nada bueno—. ¿Pagando a otro para que asuma los riesgos mientras tú te recuestas tranquilamente y observas?

—¡Ya basta! —se movió como un relámpago, sin darle tiempo de esquivarlo. En un instante la sacó de detrás de la silla y se cernió sobre ella—. No tengo por qué aguantar que me digas eso. Pasé bastante tiempo pilotando y lo dejé porque quise —la ira afilaba su voz y endurecía los dedos que agarraban los brazos de Rose—. Me retiré porque decidí retirarme. Y volveré a correr si lo decido. Yo no me justifico ante nadie. Ni pago a nadie para que corra riesgos por mí.

El miedo a que Emmett volviera a sentarse al volante cubrió la ira de Rose. Su voz tembló mientras luchaba por ahuyentar aquella idea de su cerebro.

—Pero no vas a volver a correr. No vas a…

—No me digas lo que voy a hacer —contestó él con voz cortante y expeditiva.

Rose se tragó su terror y habló con calma desolada. De nuevo, se sintió relegada al asiento de atrás. Con Jasper, había aceptado aquella posición sin pensar, pero ahora una oleada de rabia, frustración y dolor se apoderó de ella.

—Qué tonta soy por haber creído que te importarían mis sentimientos —empezó a alejarse de él, pero Emmett la detuvo apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros. El gesto en sí mismo era lo bastante familiar como para que ella sintiera una punzada de dolor en el estómago.

—Rose, escúchame —había indicios de paciencia en su voz, pero se trataba de una paciencia forzada—. Jasper es un hombre adulto, toma sus propias decisiones. Su profesión no tiene nada que ver contigo ya. Y la mía no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—No —ella levantó los ojos con calma—. Eso no es cierto, Emmett. Pero a pesar de todo, Jasper conducirá tu coche la próxima temporada y tú harás exactamente lo que quieras. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Nunca hubo forma con Jasper y ahora tú me has dejado claro cuál es mi posición. Me voy arriba —dijo sin levantar la voz—. Estoy cansada.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Durante unos instantes, él la miró en completo silencio; luego apartó las manos de sus hombros. Sin decir nada, Rose dio un paso atrás, lo rodeó y salió del despacho. Sus pasos no hicieron ruido cuando subió las escaleras.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-30-**_

**L**a mañana llegó como una sorpresa para Rose. Había pasado despierta horas, sola e infeliz. Su conversación con Alice se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y la discusión con Emmett volvía constantemente para atormentarla. Ahora se despertó sin conciencia de haberse dormido, y el sol de la mañana se derramaba sobre su cama. El lado de Emmett estaba vacío. Rose había estirado automáticamente el brazo para tocar las sábanas donde él había dormido. Aún quedaba algún calor en ellas, pero ello no le trajo ningún consuelo. Por primera vez desde su noche de bodas, podrían haber dormido en camas separadas. No se habían despertado entrelazados para deslizarse suavemente en la mañana, como se habían deslizado en la noche.

El peso que sentía Rose no se debía al sueño, sino al desaliento. Discutir con Emmett no era nuevo para ella, desde luego, pero esta vez sentía sus efectos más profundamente.

«_Quizá_», se dijo mientras miraba el techo, «_sea porque ahora que tengo más, tengo también más que perder. Él seguramente estará abajo. Podría bajar y… No_». Interrumpió sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza. No, había demasiadas cosas por resolver como para tratarlas mientras tomaban café con la señora Trilby colgada del hombro de Emmett. «_En todo caso, podría aprovechar el día para aclarar las cosas_».

Se levantó mecánicamente y se duchó. Tardó en vestirse, a pesar de que eligió unos sencillos pantalones de pana y un jersey viejo. Mientras se vestía, esbozó su horario de aquel día. Trabajaría en las fotografías de las carreras hasta las once, luego iría a dar un paseo por algún parque público y seguiría con su nuevo proyecto. Satisfecha con su agenda, bajó.

No había ni rastro de Emmett y aunque se dijo que era lo mejor, se quedó un momento junto al teléfono del vestíbulo, indecisa. «_No_», se dijo con firmeza. «_No voy a llamarlo. No podemos hablar de nada racionalmente por teléfono. ¿Y hay algo de lo que hablar?_», se preguntó y arrugó el ceño mirando el teléfono como si la molestara. «_Anoche Emmett parecía tener muy clara su opinión respecto a las posiciones que ocupamos. No lo aceptaré_», se dijo con determinación, sin dejar de mirar el teléfono. «_No lo aceptaré. No puede volver a correr_». Se tragó el sabor a hierro del miedo que le había subido a la garganta. Emmett no podía referirse a eso. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza. «_No lo pienses ahora. Vete a trabajar y no pienses en ello_». Respiró hondo y dio la espalda al teléfono.

Tras confiscar una taza de café de la cocina, se encerró en el cuarto oscuro. Las fotografías colgaban aún de la cuerda en la que las había dejado. Sin planearlo conscientemente, descolgó la del bólido de Jasper y la observó atentamente. _Un cometa_», pensó, recordando. «_Sí, es un cometa, pero ¿acaso no se extinguen hasta los cometas alguna vez? Habrá otras fotos suyas el año que viene, pero tendrá que hacerlas otra. Puede que de eso también se ocupe Emmett_». Dejó escapar un sonido agudo y cargado de frustración. «_No puedo seguir pensando en esto_». Descolgó las fotografías y se puso a trabajar en un nuevo carrete.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y en un silencio tan absoluto que se sobresaltó cuando llamaron a la puerta. Frunció el ceño al ir a abrir. La señora Trilby nunca se había aventurado en su territorio.

—¡Melissa! —exclamó y su ceño se convirtió en una sonrisa—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

—No está oscuro —dijo Melissa con un leve mohín al entrar en la habitación—. ¿Por qué se lo llama cuarto oscuro, si no está oscuro? Estoy decepcionada.

—Has venido en el momento equivocado —le explicó Rose—. Te prometo que hace un par de horas esto estaba bastante oscuro.

—Supongo que tendré que aceptar tu palabra —Melissa recorrió lentamente la cuerda en la que Rose había colgado sus fotografías recién reveladas—. ¡Madre mía! Eres una auténtica profesional, ¿no?

—Me gusta pensar que sí —contestó Rose con ironía.

—Y tan técnica… —dijo Melissa mientras se paseaba por el cuarto, mirando frascos y temporizadores con el ceño fruncido—. Supongo que esto es lo que estudiaste en la universidad.

—Me licencié en fotografía, sí. No en Smith —añadió alzando una ceja—, ni en Radcliffe, ni en Vassar, sino en esa institución tan poco conocida: la universidad pública.

—¡Ay, Dios! —Melissa se mordió el labio, pero se le escapó una sonrisa—. Algunas señoras te han hecho pasar un mal rato, supongo.

—Supones bien —contestó Rose y arrugó la nariz—. Bueno, me imagino que soy una novedad pasajera. Se olvidarán de mí muy pronto.

—Qué ingenuidad tan encantadora —murmuró Melissa, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla—. Dejaré que te aferres a esa ilusión un tiempo. En todo caso —continuó y se sacudió con energía una mota de su jersey de angora azul pálido—, el sábado hay un baile en el club de campo. Emmett y tú vais a ir, ¿no?

—Sí —Rose no se molestó en sofocar su suspiro—. Allí estaremos.

—Anímate, querida. Dentro de un par de meses tendréis menos obligaciones. Emmett nunca ha salido más de lo absolutamente necesario. Y… —esbozó su sonrisa singularmente encantadora—, el baile es una excusa maravillosa para salir de compras —Melissa paseó la mirada por el cuarto—. ¿Has acabado aquí?

—Sí, acabo de terminar —Rose miró su reloj y asintió con satisfacción—. Justo a la hora prevista.

—Entonces vámonos de tiendas. Compraremos algo fabuloso para ponérnoslo el sábado por la noche —le dio el brazo a Rose y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—Ah, no —Rose se detuvo el tiempo justo para cerrar la puerta del cuarto oscuro—. Ya te acompañe la semana pasada en uno de tus safaris. Entraste en todas las tiendas de la calle Newbury. Hoy no he tomado mis vitaminas y además, ya tengo vestido para el sábado. No necesito nada.

Melissa se volvió con la boca abierta.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Tienes que necesitarlo para comprártelo? El otro día, cuando fuimos a comprar, sólo te compraste una blusita. ¿Para qué crees que tiene Emmett todo ese dinero?

—Para multitud de cosas, estoy segura —contestó Rose, muy seria. Aun así, una sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de su boca—. Pero no para que yo me lo gaste en ropa que no necesito. En todo caso, uso mi dinero para mis cosas personales.

Melissa cruzó los brazos y la observó con cuidado.

—Vaya, hablas en serio, ¿verdad, tesoro? —parecía perpleja cuando alzó los hombros—. Pero si Emmett tiene montones de dinero.

—Lo sé. Y a menudo deseo que no tuviera tanto —cuando empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el primer piso, Melissa la agarró del brazo.

—Espera un momento —su voz había cambiado. Ahora era suave y seria—. Te lo están haciendo pasar mal de verdad, ¿no?

—No importa —comenzó a decir Rose y se encogió de hombros para sacudirse de encima la pregunta.

—Yo creo que sí —la mano de Melissa era sorprendentemente fuerte. Conseguía que Rose siguiera mirándola desde la estrecha escalera—. Escúchame un momento. Voy a hablar con total seriedad, para variar. Todo ese asunto de que te has casado con Emmett por su dinero es la típica idiotez, Rose. No significa nada. Y no todo el mundo lo piensa, ni lo dice. Hay algunos cretinos que se empeñan en hablar de la posición y el linaje, desde luego, pero yo nunca presto mucha atención a los cretinos —sonrió al detenerse para tomar aire, pero sus ojos mantuvieron una expresión sería—. Ya te has ganado a mucha gente, a gente como la abuela, lo cual no es nada fácil. Y lo has hecho simplemente siendo tú misma. Seguro que Emmett te ha dicho cuánta gente está encantada con su buen gusto eligiendo esposas.

—No hablamos de eso —Rose se pasó la mano por el pelo y dejó escapar un sonido cargado de frustración—. O para ser más precisa, no le he dicho nada sobre sus amistades menos cordiales. No me parece justo darle la lata con mis quejas.

—¿Y es justo que te calles mientras unos pocos te tiran piedras? —contestó Melissa, levantando una ceja como hacía Emmett—. El martirio es deprimente, Rose.

Rose sonrió.

—Creo que eso no me importa mucho —sacudió la cabeza y le lanzó una sonrisa desganada—. Supongo que estoy demasiado sensible. Han sido tantos cambios tan de repente que me cuesta acostumbrarme.

Melissa la tomó del brazo otra vez mientras subían las escaleras.

—Vamos, ¿qué más hay?

—¿Se me nota?

—Yo soy muy perspicaz —contestó Melissa tranquilamente—. ¿No lo sabías? Creo que Emmett y tú estáis enfadados.

—Eso es poco decir —murmuró Rose al empujar la puerta del primer piso—. Pero lo superaremos.

—¿De quién es la culpa?

Rose abrió la boca para culpar a Emmett y volvió a cerrarla al pensar que tal vez la culpable fuera ella. Se dio por vencida con un suspiro.

—De nadie, supongo.

—Es lo que suele pasar —dijo Melissa enérgicamente—. La mejor cura es salir y comprarse algo fabuloso para inflar el ego. Luego, si quieres hacerle sufrir, puedes mostrarte educada, pero fría, cuando llegue a casa. O… —hizo un ligero gesto con la mano— Si quieres hacer las paces, manda a la señora Trilby a casa temprano y lleva puesto lo menos posible cuando Emmett llegue a casa.

—Melissa —Rose se rió al verla recoger su abrigo y su bolso del perchero del vestíbulo—, qué forma tan encantadora tienes de simplificar las cosas.

—Es un don —dijo ella modestamente mientras se miraba en el espejo antiguo—. ¿Vas a ser divertida y a venir de compras conmigo, o vas a ser horriblemente industriosa?

—Creo —contestó Rose, pensativa— que acaban de insultarme —dejándose llevar por un impulso, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Me tientas, pero tengo una voluntad muy fuerte.

—¿De veras vas a trabajar esta tarde? —la mirada que le lanzó estaba llena de pasmo y admiración—. Pero si ya has trabajado esta mañana.

—Se sabe de personas que han trabajado un día entero —dijo Rose y sonrió—. Puede llegar a ser una adicción… como las patatas fritas. Estoy empezando una serie de fotografías sobre niños, así que me voy al parque.

Melissa frunció el ceño mientras se ponía el abrigo corto de piel.

—Haces que me sienta despreciable.

—Lo superarás —la consoló Rose, pasando con curiosidad un dedo por la piel blanca y suave.

—Claro —Melissa se volvió y la besó en las mejillas—. Pero por ahora me siento culpable. Que te diviertas, Rose —dijo al salir.

—Tú también —contestó Rose levantando la voz cuando Melissa cerró la puerta de golpe.

Riendo, sacó su chaqueta de ante del armario. Más animada, se colgó el bolso de un hombro y el maletín de la cámara del otro. Al volverse estuvo a punto de chocar con la señora Trilby.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —«_Los zapatos con suela de crepé_», pensó con un suspiro para sus adentros, «_deberían estar prohibidos_».

—¿Va a salir, señora McCarty? —la señora Trilby permanecía envarada con su uniforme gris y su delantal blanco.

—Sí, tenía planeado trabajar esta tarde. Volveré sobre las tres.

—Muy bien, señora —la señora Trilby se quedó bajo el arco, inexpresiva, cuando Rose se acercó a la puerta delantera.

—Señora Trilby, si Emmett… si llamara el señor McCarty, dígale que… —vaciló y por un momento su tristeza y su indecisión se reflejaron en su semblante.

—¿Sí, señora? —dijo la señora Trilby, suavizando ligerísimamente su tono.

—No —Rose sacudió la cabeza, irritada consigo misma—, no, nada. No importa —irguió los hombros y le lanzó una sonrisa—. Adiós, señora Trilby.

—Buenos días, señora McCarty.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-31-**_

Rose salió y aspiró el aire áspero del otoño. Aunque le habían enviado su MG desde Indiana y el coche esperaba ahora en el garaje, decidió caminar. El cielo era de un azul penetrante, vacío de nubes. Contra su color sin relieve, los árboles desnudos se alzaban suplicantes. Las hojas secas giraban en torbellino por la acera y se pegaban a los bordillos. De vez en cuando el viento las agitaba alrededor de sus tobillos, hasta que volvían a caer para ser pisoteadas. La áspera perfección del día le levantó el ánimo y empezó a esbozar el proyecto que tenía en mente.

Las madres seguían siendo tenazmente bellas en los parques públicos. Había destellos de color por los caminos por los que niños de mejillas sonrosadas jugaban y corrían. La tarde era fresca y clara. Madres o niñeras uniformadas llevaban a bebés en carritos. Los niños algo más crecidos practicaban el arte de caminar sobre la hierba tapizada de hojas.

Rose se movía entre ellos, a veces haciendo fotografías, a veces trabando conversación con alguna madre y consiguiendo mediante su encanto la instantánea que quería. Sabía por experiencia que la fotografía era mucho más que conocer el funcionamiento de una cámara o la velocidad de la película. Era la capacidad de intuir y plasmar una imagen. Era paciencia, tenacidad y suerte.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la hierba fresca, apuntando con su Nikon a una niña de dos años que luchaba con un entusiasmado cachorro de bull terrier. La belleza rubia y rosada de la niña era el contraste perfecto para la fealdad sin paliativos del perro. Una mancha de sol los envolvía mientras retozaban sin prestar atención a la mujer, que agachada, daba vueltas a su alrededor disparando una cámara. El perro ladraba y corría en círculos y la niña reía y lo perseguía. Él escapaba para ser atrapado alegremente de nuevo. Pasado un rato, Rose se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus talones y sonrió. Tras una rápida conversación con la madre de la niña, se levantó y se dispuso a cargar otro carrete.

—Una actuación fascinante.

Rose levantó la vista y se encontró mirando a Jonathan Fitzpatrick.

—¡Ah, hola! —se echó el pelo a la espalda y se quitó una hoja suelta de la chaqueta.

—Hola, señora McCarty. Un día precioso para rodar por la hierba.

Su sonrisa era tan descaradamente encantadora que Rose se rió.

—Sí, así es. Me alegra volver a verlo, señor Fitzpatrick.

—Jonathan —dijo él y le quitó otra hoja del pelo—. Y yo te llamaré Rose, como hace Melissa. Te sienta bien. Ahora, ¿puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo, o es un secreto del gobierno?

—Estoy haciendo fotos, desde luego —con una sonrisa, Rose siguió cargando su cámara—. Tengo por costumbre hacerlo, por eso soy fotógrafa.

—Ah, sí, eso he oído —Rose inclinó la cabeza sobre su trabajo y la luz del sol hizo saltar levísimas llamaradas de su pelo. Admirado, Jonathan las vio arder—. Fotógrafa profesional, ¿verdad?

—Eso les digo a los editores.

Rose acabó, cerró la cámara y volvió a fijar su atención en Jonathan. El parecido con su hermana era asombroso y sin embargo, Rose no se sentía a disgusto con él, como le ocurría con Gwen. Era, pensó tras otro rápido estudio, el polo opuesto a Emmett: rubio, delicado e inofensivo. Irritada al instante por sus comparaciones de siempre, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un proyecto con niños.

Jonathan la observó, fijándose en su sonrisa fácil, en sus grandes ojos verdes y grisáceos, en aquella cara que se volvía más misteriosa cada vez que la veía. Completó su estudio en cuestión de segundos y decidió que Emmett había vuelto a ganar. Aquélla no era una mujer corriente.

—¿Puedo mirar un rato? —preguntó, sorprendiéndolos a ambos—. Tengo la tarde libre. Me dirigía hacia mi coche cuando te he visto.

—Claro —ella se agachó para recoger la funda de la cámara—. Pero temo que quizá te parezca aburrido —volviéndose, echó a andar hacia el estanque.

—Lo dudo. Rara vez encuentro aburridas a las mujeres hermosas, sean cuales sean las circunstancia.

Jonathan echó a andar a su lado. Rose lo miró de soslayo. Tenía la sonrisa de un niño y el perfil de un Adonis. «_Melissa_», pensó, «_va a tener mucho que hacer_».

—¿A qué te dedicas, Jonathan?

—A lo que me apetece —contestó él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero—. Teóricamente, soy ejecutivo de la empresa familiar. Importación-exportación. En realidad, me dedico a revolver papeles, a embaucar esposas y a acompañar a las hijas de otros.

El humor brilló en los ojos de Rose.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

—Inmensamente —cuando él bajó la mirada con su sonrisa desenfadada, Rose decidió que Melissa y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—A mí también me gusta el mío —le dijo—. Ahora, apártate mientras trabajo un poco.

Había un banco junto al estanque en el que un sauce se hundía en el agua limpia como un espejo. Una mujer se había sentado en él y leía mientras un niño regordete, vestido con una chaqueta roja, lanzaba galletas a los patos. A su lado, un bebé dormitaba en un carrito, en medio de un recuadro de sol. Un sonajero olvidado colgaba flojamente de sus dedos cerrados.

Tras hablar en voz baja con la mujer del banco, Rose se puso manos a la obra. Con cuidado de no molestarlo, captó la alegría del niño que lanzaba sus migajas al aire. Los patos se peleaban por la comida gratis. El niño gritaba de placer y volvía a lanzar otro trozo de galleta. A veces probaba una, mientras los patos competían por los pedazos empapados. Rose trasladó el sonido de su risa a la película.

Usando el sol y la sombra, expresó la paz y la inocencia del bebé mofletudo. Cambiando de ángulo, de velocidad y de filtro, alteró los estados de ánimo y realzó las emociones hasta que, satisfecha, se detuvo y dejó que la cámara colgara de su correa.

—Estás muy concentrada mientras trabajas —comentó Jonathan al acercarse a ella—. Pareces muy competente.

—¿Eso es un halago o una observación? —preguntó Rose y tapó la lente de la cámara.

—Una observación halagüeña —contestó Jonathan. Siguió estudiando su perfil mientras ella guardaba su equipo—. Me fascinas, Rose McCarty. Me pareces una razón más para envidiar a Emmett.

—¿De veras? —ella levantó la mirada, desvelando un interés inocente que sorprendió a Jonathan—. ¿Y hay muchas otras?

—Docenas —contestó él al instante y la tomó de la mano—. Pero tú eres la primera de la lista. ¿Es cierto que tu hermano es Jasper Hale y que Emmett te ha sacado del mundo de las carreras de coches?

—Sí —Rose se puso enseguida en guardia. Su tono se enfrió—. Crecí en la pista de carreras.

Jonathan levantó una ceja.

—He puesto el dedo en la llaga. Lo siento —pasó el pulgar distraídamente por los nudillos de Rose—. ¿Ayudaría si dijera que sólo es curiosidad, no ánimo de criticarte? La carrera de Emmett como piloto también me fascina y he seguido a tu hermano. Pensaba que quizá tuvieras algunas historia interesante que contar —su voz, notó Rose, no era como la de Gwen; era mucho más honesta.

—Lo siento —suspiró y movió los hombros—. Es la segunda vez hoy que me paso de suspicaz. Resulta un poco difícil ser la nueva chica del barrio.

—Fuiste toda una sorpresa —su caricia era tan leve que Rose había olvidado que seguía sujetándole la mano—. Hay quienes exigen que todo sea predecible y ordenado. Emmett parece preferir lo único.

—Lo único —murmuró Rose y lanzó a Jonathan una mirada directa y severa—. No tengo dinero, ni pedigrí. Pasé mi adolescencia entre garajes y mecánicos. No fui a una universidad exclusiva y lo único que he visto de Europa es lo que me dio tiempo a ver entre entrenamientos y carreras.

Mientras la observaba, Jonathan reparó en las diminutas pintas de color de sus ojos tristes. El sol brillaba entre las hojas del sauce y se reflejaba en las hebras de su pelo.

—¿Te gustaría tener una aventura? —preguntó como si tal cosa.

Asombrada, Rose dio un paso atrás con los ojos como platos.

—¡No!

—¿Alguna vez has montado en la barca de los cisnes? —inquirió él con la misma despreocupación.

Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla dos veces, llena de confusión.

—No —logró decir con cautela.

—Bien —Jonathan volvió a tomar su mano—. Entonces, haremos eso —sonrió, apretando sus dedos—. ¿De acuerdo?

Rose estudió recelosamente su cara. Antes de que se diera cuenta, una sonrisa comenzó a tirar de las comisuras de su boca.

—De acuerdo —dijo. «_Melissa no se aburrirá nunca_», pensó mientras dejaba que Jonathan la guiara.

—¿Quieres un globo? —la voz de Jonathan adquirió una nota formal.

—Sí, gracias —contestó ella en el mismo tono—. Uno azul.

Las dos horas siguientes fueron las más despreocupadas que Rose había pasado desde que iniciara sus deberes sociales como señora de Emmett McCarty. Se deslizó con Jonathan por el estanque, embutida en una barca repleta de turistas y niños de dedos pegajosos. Pasearon por los jardines comiendo helado, seguidos por el globo de Rose. Ella descubrió que Jonathan era complaciente, que resultaba fácil hablar con él, que era un tónico para la depresión.

Cuando él detuvo el coche delante de la casa, Rose seguía de buen humor.

—¿Te apetece pasar? —movió la correa de la cámara sobre su hombro—. Quizá puedas quedarte a cenar.

—En otra ocasión. He quedado para cenar con Melissa.

—Salúdala de mi parte —con una sonrisa, Rose abrió la puerta—. Gracias, Jonathan —se inclinó impulsivamente sobre el asiento y lo besó en la mejilla—. Estoy segura de que ha sido mucho más divertido que una aventura y mucho más sencillo.

—Sencillo, sí, desde luego —contestó él y pasó un dedo por su nariz—. Os veré a Emmett y a ti el sábado.

—¡Ah, sí! —Rose hizo una mueca antes de salir del coche—. ¡Ah, dile a Melissa que apruebo totalmente sus planes para mayo! —se rió al ver su cara de perplejidad, y le dijo adiós con la mano—. Ella sabrá lo que quiero decir —cerró la puerta del coche y se estremeció al sentir el aire fresco antes de echar a andar por el camino que llevaba a la casa.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-32-**_

La puerta se abrió cuando se disponía a tocar el picaporte.

—Hola, Rose —Emmett estaba en la puerta. La miró rápidamente y se fijó en su sonrisa, en sus ojos brillantes y en el globo azul—. Al parecer has pasado una tarde muy agradable.

La alegría de Rose no dejaba espacio para los vestigios de ira de la discusión del día anterior. Podían hablar y ponerse serios más tarde; ahora, quería compartir su placer.

—Has llegado pronto, Emmett —se alegró de encontrarlo esperando y sonrió.

—La verdad es que creo que tú llegas tarde —contestó él cuando cerró la puerta.

—¿Ah, sí? —ella miró su reloj y vio que eran casi las cinco—. No me he dado cuenta. Supongo que he perdido la noción del tiempo —con el globo atado a la correa, Rose dejó la cámara en el suelo—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en casa?

—Bastante —él estudió sus mejillas besadas por el otoño—. ¿Quieres una copa? —dijo, y dando media vuelta, regresó al salón.

—No, gracias —su frialdad había atravesado la exaltación de Rose. Lo siguió, calculando el mejor modo de salvar la brecha antes de que ensanchara—. No teníamos planes para esta noche, ¿no?

—No —Emmett sirvió una generosa ración de whisky en un vaso antes de volverse hacia ella—. ¿Piensas salir otra vez?

—No, yo… —se detuvo, paralizada por el hielo de su mirada—. No.

Él bebió mirándola por encima del borde del vaso. La tensión que había abandonado a Rose durante la tarde regresó a ella. Aun así, se resistía a hablar de Jasper o de las carreras.

—Me encontré con Jonathan kirkpatrick en el parque —comenzó a decir mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta para mantener las manos ocupadas—. Me ha traído a casa.

—Ya lo he notado.

Emmett estaba de espaldas a la chimenea de piedra. Su cara tenía una expresión fría e impasible.

—Hoy hacía un día precioso —prosiguió Rose apresuradamente, buscando un modo de zanjar aquella conversación cortés e insignificante. Vio con recelo que Emmett se servía otro vaso de whisky—. Parece que todavía hay un montón de turistas, pero Jonathan dice que en invierno hay muchos menos.

—No tenía ni idea de que a Jonathan le interesara el turismo.

—La interesada era yo —puntualizó ella y se quitó la chaqueta con el ceño fruncido—. La barca del estanque estaba llena de gente.

—¿Te llevó Jonathan? —preguntó Emmett suavemente antes de apurar el contenido del vaso—. ¡Qué encantador!

—Bueno, no había estado nunca, así que…

—Parece que te he descuidado —la interrumpió él. El ceño de Rose se hizo más pronunciado cuando él volvió a levantar la botella.

—No seas ridículo —dijo, empezando a enfadarse—. Y estás bebiendo demasiado.

—Mi querida niña, no he empezado a beber demasiado —se sirvió otro vaso—. Y en cuando a ser o no ser ridículo, hay hombres que darían alegremente una paliza a su esposa si pasara la tarde con otro.

—Ésa es una actitud de Neandertal —replicó ella. Tiró la chaqueta a una silla y lo miró con furia—. Ha sido todo perfectamente inofensivo. Estábamos en un parque público.

—Sí, comprando globos y montando en barca.

—También comimos un helado de cucurucho —añadió ella y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Tus gustos son asombrosamente simples —Emmett miró un momento su vaso antes de volver a beber—. Para alguien de tu posición actual.

El grito sofocado de Rose quedó atrapado en su garganta. Se quedó totalmente quieta mientras el color abandonaba su cara. En contraste con su palidez, sus ojos aparecían oscurecidos por el dolor. Emmett lanzó una maldición y dejó su vaso.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Hale, lo siento —la miró, pero ella retrocedió, alargando los brazos para rechazarlo.

—No, no me toques —respiró hondo rápidamente para controlar el temblor de su voz—. He tenido que escuchar las insinuaciones, he tenido que soportar las sonrisitas y los desplantes, pero no esperaba esto de ti. Preferiría que me hubieras pegado a decirme eso —volviéndose rápidamente, corrió escaleras arriba. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, Emmett la agarró de la muñeca.

—No huyas de mí —la advirtió él en voz baja y firme—. No huyas nunca de mí.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella, intentando apartarse. Sin pensar lo que hacía, le propinó una bofetada con la mano libre.

—Está bien —dijo él entre dientes, sujetándole los brazos a la espalda—. Me lo tenía merecido. Ahora, cálmate.

—Quítame las manos de encima y déjame en paz —ella luchó por desasirse, pero Emmett la apretó con más fuerza.

—No hasta que aclaremos esto. Hay algunas cosas que explicar.

—Yo no tengo que explicar nada —sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de los ojos—. Quítame las manos de encima, no puedo soportarlo.

—No te pases de la raya, Rose —la voz de Emmett era tan oscura y peligrosa como sus ojos—. Me está costando controlarme, sobre todo después de lo de anoche. Ahora, cálmate y hablaremos.

—No tengo nada que decirte —helada por la furia, ella dejó de debatirse y lo miró fijamente—. Ayer dije lo que tenía que decir y hoy lo has dicho tú. Parece que nos entendemos bastante bien.

—Entonces no hablaremos —dijo Emmett con aspereza antes de apoderarse de su boca. Con mano de hierro, sujetó sus muñecas de modo que sus movimientos frenéticos resultaran inútiles. Había algo calculado y brutal en su beso. Rose reconoció en él la misma ferocidad que Emmett era capaz de desplegar cuando corría. Consciente de que resistirse era inútil, obligó a su cuerpo a quedar inerte y a su boca a permanecer pasiva—. El hielo no te servirá de nada —masculló Emmett y la levantó en brazos—. Sé cómo derretirlo.

Cuando empezó a llevarla hacia la cama, la aceptación pasiva de Rose desapareció.

—¡No! —intentó desesperadamente zafarse de sus brazos—. No, Emmett, así no —empujó con fuerza su pecho y se sintió caer. Su leve grito de alarma se cortó cuando cayó al colchón. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, Emmett estaba sobre ella.

Su cuerpo se amoldó al de ella. Cuando Rose volvió la cabeza, él la agarró de la mandíbula y le sujetó la cara para volver a apoderarse de su boca. Rápidamente, como si ella no se resistiera, empezó a desvestirla. En sus movimientos había determinación, pero no pasión. No buscaba complicidad, sino capitulación. El cuerpo de Rose se enardeció al sentir su contacto, a pesar de que luchaba por liberarse. Su jersey y sus vaqueros fueron arrojados descuidadamente al suelo y la fina camiseta interior que llevaba no era barrera contra sus manos. Sus pezones se pusieron duros contra la seda de la camiseta cuando Emmett buscó el hueco sensible de su garganta con los labios y la lengua. Ella siguió debatiéndose mientras él deslizaba las manos por la seda, hasta la planicie de su vientre. Sus dedos se movieron bruscamente sobre la parte de arriba de la pierna de Rose, donde acababa la camiseta.

El deseo se apoderó de ella, haciendo que le pesaran los miembros mientras empujaba y se retorcía. Sabía que tenía que escapar no sólo de él, sino de ella misma. Sus movimientos sólo despertaban una nueva excitación. Emmett trazó con la lengua su pezón a través de la camiseta y lo tomó entre los dientes al tiempo que ella clavaba los dedos en sus hombros. Aprovechó sus debilidades, exploró los secretos que sólo él conocía hasta que ardió el fuego. Ella respondió. Se arqueó contra él no para protestar, sino en respuesta a sus caricias. Su boca buscó ávidamente la de Emmett mientras sus dedos luchaban con los botones de su camisa. La piel de él estaba caliente, sus músculos tensos.

De pronto, el humor de Emmett cambió. Su frío autocontrol se desvaneció y una urgencia tumultuosa ocupó su lugar. Enganchó la camiseta de seda con las manos y la rajó por delante con un solo gesto. Rose lo oyó maldecir al tiempo que su respiración se hacía tan agitada como la de ella. Sus manos salvajes apretaban su piel desnuda y su boca era dura y exigente. Ambos habían perdido el control. Sólo había sensación, sólo necesidad, sólo el placer oscuro de la carne húmeda y los besos profundos. Pero mientras Emmett la tomaba, mientras ella se entregaba sin reservas, Rose comprendió que ninguno de los dos había ganado.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-33-**_

**E**mpezó a llover el sábado por la mañana, todavía muy temprano. Luego llegó el frío y antes de que cayera la tarde había convertido la lluvia en nieve. Sola, con la casa chirriando a su alrededor, Rose la veía caer en finas capas. La tierra estaba todavía caliente y la nieve se derretía al tocarla. Caía bastante deprisa, pero no dejaba rastro. «_Hoy no habrá muñecos de nieve_», se dijo y se abrazó. «_Me pregunto dónde habrá ido_».

Emmett se había marchado ya cuando ella despertó y la casa estaba vacía. Rose sabía que lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior les había pasado factura a ambos. Al final, él no la había tomado lleno de furia y ella se había entregado por propia voluntad. El deseo se había apoderado de los dos, pero la incomprensión iba a su zaga. Descubrirse sola en la cama fría había sido para ella como un dardo de tristeza que sólo se iba afilando a medida que pasaban las horas. La mañana pasada en el cuarto oscuro había sido productiva, pero no había conseguido despejar sus dudas.

_«¿Qué le está pasando a mi matrimonio?_», se preguntaba mientras miraba caer la nieve con obstinación. «_Apenas ha empezado y parece que no va a ninguna parte. Como la nieve de ahí fuera_», pensó y apoyó los dedos sobre el cristal de la ventana. «_Desaparece sin cesar_». ¿Podía ser tan frágil como la nieve temprana e igual de fugaz? Rose sacudió la cabeza y movió los brazos como si se acunara. «_No lo permitiré_». El sonido del teléfono la hizo volverse bruscamente. «_Emmett_», pensó al instante y corrió a responder.

—Diga —dijo, llena de expectación.

—Hola, Rose. ¿Qué tal van las cosas por el mundo real?

—Jasper —la alegría se impuso a la desilusión. Se dejó caer en un diván y alejó de sí su sentimiento de decepción—. Me alegro de oír tu voz —mientras decía esto, se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran aquellas palabras. Su placer aumentó y se convirtió en felicidad—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó—. ¿Les has convencido para que te dejen salir? ¿Dónde está Alice?

—Creo que el matrimonio te ha vuelto más lenta —comentó él, muy serio—. ¿No se te ocurre nada que decir?

Rose se rió y metió los pies bajo el cuerpo.

—Responde a una o a todas las preguntas anteriormente formuladas, pero empieza por la primera. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien. Recuperándome. Puede que los convenza de que me dejen salir dentro de un par de semanas, si Alice está dispuesta a traerme a fisioterapia —ella notó por el sonido de su voz que su hermano apenas pensaba en sus lesiones. Riesgos profesionales. Recordó las palabras de Emmett y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior.

—Imagino que podrás persuadirla —logró decir con naturalidad—. Me alegro de que estés mejor —«_estoy preocupada por ti_», se dijo en silencio; luego sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. «_No le gustaría oír eso_»—. Supongo que te estás aburriendo.

—Dejé de aburrirme la semana pasada —contestó él con ironía—. Ahora se me dan tan bien los crucigramas del Times que he empezado a hacerlos en tinta para lucirme.

—Siempre has sido un engreído. ¿Quieres que te mande un poco de engrudo y papel de colores para entretenerte? —se mordió la lengua cuando le oyó bufar.

—Voy a dejar pasar ésa porque estoy de buen humor —Jasper ignoró su risa y continuó—: Bueno, háblame de Boston. ¿Te gusta aquello?

—Es precioso —mientras contestaba, Rose miró por la ventana. Los copos de nieve caían en una cortina blanca y se desvanecían—. Ahora mismo está nevando y supongo que hará bastante frío, pero he salido mucho a recorrer la ciudad. Estoy ansiosa por ver qué aspecto tiene Boston en invierno.

—¿Qué hay de la familia de Emmett? —preguntó Jasper—. Del tiempo ya puedo enterarme por el periódico.

—Bueno, son… —buscó palabras, vaciló y al final se echó a reír—. Son diferentes. Me siento un poco como Gulliver: una rareza en un mundo en el que todas las reglas son distintas. Nos estamos acostumbrando el uno al otro y he hecho un par de amigos —sonrió, pensando en Melissa y Jonathan. Al acordarse de Catherine, sintió que su sonrisa se aflojaba un poco y con un encogimiento de hombros comenzó a trazar con la uña un dibujo sobre el diván—. Me temo que a su madre no le gusto.

—No te has casado con su madre —contestó Jasper lógicamente—. No me imagino a mi hermana dejándose mangonear por un puñado de aristócratas bostoniano —hablaba con tanto aplomo y tanta naturalidad que Rose tuvo que sonreír de nuevo.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —contestó, aceptando el extraño cumplido—. Los del Medio Oeste somos muy duros, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, eres una auténtica amazona —el áspero afecto de su tono hizo que la sonrisa de Rose se endulzara—. ¿Cómo está Emmett?

—Bien —contestó ella automáticamente. Se mordisqueó el labio y añadió—: Ocupado.

—Imagino que ahora mismo estará muy liado con los planes para el coche nuevo —oyó filtrarse la excitación en la voz de su hermano y se dijo que debía aceptarla—. Parece una belleza. Estoy deseando llegar allí y ver cómo va. Emmett es un maldito genio delante de un tablero de dibujo.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Rose, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

—Una cosa es tener ideas, Hale. Yo tengo unas cuantas. Y otra ser capaz de llevarlas a la práctica —Jasper hablaba con un asomo de regocijo envidioso e hizo que Rose tomara en cuenta aquella otra faceta de su marido.

—Es curioso, no parece de los de tablero de dibujo y calculadora, ¿verdad?

—Emmett no se parece a nadie —contestó Jasper—. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Rose se detuvo un momento para pensar. Su ceño se hizo más profundo y luego se suavizó en una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro, tienes razón. Lo sé, pero necesitaba que alguien me lo recordara. También es agradable oírle decir a mi hermano que mi marido es un genio.

—Siempre le interesó más la mecánica que las carreras —añadió Jasper distraídamente—. Bueno, ¿qué tal estás tú?

—¿Yo? —Rose sacudió la cabeza para volver a concentrarse en la conversación—. Bien. Puedes decirle a Alice que ya tengo listas las copias y que voy a mandárselas.

—¿Eres feliz?

Rose advirtió en su tono la misma seriedad que había notado cuando Alice le hizo la misma pregunta.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa para una mujer que lleva casada un par de semanas? —contestó con ligereza—. Se supone que una no desciende hasta el nivel de la felicidad hasta pasado al menos un mes.

—Rose… —comenzó a decir Jasper.

—Lo quiero, Jasper —lo interrumpió ella, dando voz por primera vez a algunos de sus pensamientos—. No siempre es fácil y no siempre es perfecto, pero es el único lugar en el que puedo estar. Estoy feliz y estoy triste y cien cosas más que no estaría si no tuviera a Emmett.

—Está bien —ella casi podía ver cómo asentía con la cabeza—. Mientras tengas lo que quieres… Escucha, la verdad es que llamaba para darte una noticia. Bueno, he pensado que debía decírtelo a ti primero…

Rose esperó diez segundos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con una risa exasperada.

—Le he pedido a Alice que se case conmigo.

—Gracias al cielo.

—No pareces sorprendida —se quejó él.

Una sonrisa de puro placer se extendió por el rostro de Rose.

—Sólo me sorprende que un piloto tan rápido haya sido tan lento. ¿Cuándo os casáis?

—Hace una hora.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora sí pareces sorprendida —afirmó Jasper, satisfecho—. Alice no quería esperar a que pudiera levantarme, así que nos hemos casado aquí mismo, en el hospital. Te llamé antes, pero no contestaba nadie.

—Estaba abajo, en el cuarto oscuro —con un suspiro, Rose se acercó las rodillas al pecho—. ¡Oh, Jasper, cuánto me alegro por ti! No sé si me lo creo.

—Yo tampoco. Alice no se parece a nadie en el mundo —Rose oyó su tono, lo reconoció y parpadeó al notar lágrimas en las pestañas.

—Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

—No está aquí, ha salido a arreglar unas cosas para la casa que vamos a alquilar mientras se cura mi pierna. Esperamos estar en Boston a primeros de año para vigilar a Emmett y a mi coche, pero mientras tanto nos quedaremos cerca del hospital.

—Entiendo —«_Nunca cambiará_», se dijo y cerró los ojos un instante. «_He sido una tonta por creer lo contrario. Todo lo que Emmett dijo la otra noche era cierto. Jasper correrá mientras pueda. Nada ni nadie podría detenerlo_». Recordaba claramente las cosas que le había dicho a Emmett en medio de la penumbra de la biblioteca. La mala conciencia estuvo a punto de asfixiarla. Se cambió de lado el teléfono y tragó saliva.

—Me alegrará teneros aquí a Alice y a ti, aunque sólo sea hasta que empiece la temporada —la comprensión hacía más fácil resignarse.

—¿Irás a Europa con nosotros?

—No —Rose sacudió la cabeza—. No, no voy a ir.

—Alice me dijo que no creía que fueras. Oye, vienen a pincharme otra vez. Dile a Emmett que Alice y yo esperamos que abra una botella de champán cuando lleguemos a la ciudad. Pero del francés.

—Se lo diré —prometió ella, aliviada porque Jasper se despidiera de ella sin pensarlo dos veces—. Cuídate.

—Claro. Eh, te quiero, Rose.

—Yo también a ti —tras colgar el teléfono, Rose se apretó más las rodillas contra el pecho y las rodeó con los brazos. La nieve empezó a amainar mientras la contemplaba, hasta que fue poco más que una fina neblina.

«_Jasper ya no me necesita_», reflexionó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. De pronto le pareció extraño no haber comprendido del todo la necesidad que Jasper tenía de ella hasta que había dejado de existir. Se habían necesitado mutuamente, incluso cuando ella era una niña. El vínculo entre ellos era fuerte, quizá por la tragedia que los había dejado solos en el mundo. «_Siempre habrá algo especial entre nosotros_», pensó. «_Pero ahora tiene a Alice, y yo tengo a Emmett_».


	34. Chapter 34

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-34-**_

Apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas y se preguntó si Emmett la necesitaba. La amaba, sí y la deseaba, pero ¿la necesitaba Emmett McCarty, con su autosuficiencia cargada de despreocupación, su riqueza y su suprema confianza en sí mismo? ¿Había algo especial en ella que colmara su vida, o estaba siendo ella exageradamente romántica y necia al intentar convencerse de que así era? Descubrió con sorpresa que la respuesta le importaba mucho.

De pronto sus sentidos se erizaron. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Emmett en la puerta. Moviéndose rápidamente, se enderezó y se levantó del diván. Al encontrarse con su mirada, todos los discursos que había ensayado, corregido y vuelto a ensayar esa mañana se desvanecieron en su mente. Se tiró de la sudadera tontamente para taparse las caderas y deseó haberse puesto algo más digno.

—No te he oído entrar —dijo y se maldijo por su inanidad.

—Estabas al teléfono —Emmett tenía una mirada serena y calculadora. La observaba sin un destello en los ojos que desvelara su estado de ánimo. Los nervios comenzaron a danzar en el estómago de Rose.

—Sí, yo… Era Jasper —se pasó los dedos por el pelo, incapaz de estarse quieta y reveló inadvertidamente su tensión.

Emmett siguió escudriñando su cara en silencio. No había entrado aún en la habitación cuando volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo está?

—Bien. La verdad es que parece que está de maravilla. Alice y él se casaron esta mañana —mientras le daba la noticia, Rose empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Jugueteó con carísimas figurillas y estuvo tocando el ramo de flores otoñales que había compuesto con todo cuidado la señora Trilby.

—¿Eso te alegra? —preguntó Emmett, estudiando sus movimientos nerviosos antes de acercarse al bar. Levantó una botella de whisky y volvió a dejarla sin servirse una copa.

—Sí. Sí, mucho —Rose respiró hondo y se preparó para disculparse por haberlo culpado de la decisión de Jasper de seguir corriendo—. Emmett, yo… ¡Oh! —al darse la vuelta, se lo encontró justo delante de ella. Dio un paso atrás, sorprendida y él levantó una ceja al ver su reacción. Mientras Rose luchaba con la torpeza y el nerviosismo que sentía, él se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Las disculpas no son mi fuerte —afirmó al tiempo que ella buscaba un modo de empezar otra vez—. En este caso, sin embargo, no creo que sea posible eludir la necesidad de disculparse —su semblante permanecía cerrado a la mirada inquisitiva de Rose. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en ella, pero no le hablaban—. Te pido disculpas por las cosas que te dije y por lo que ocurrió. Sé que eso no lo compensa, pero te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a ocurrir nada parecido.

Su formalidad sólo contribuyó a aumentar la tensión de Rose. Ella sabía que no podía decirle nada de lo que había planeado al educado desconocido que tenía ante sí. Bajando los ojos, observó el dibujo de la alfombra Aubusson.

—¿No hay absolución, Rose? —al oír la suavidad de su voz, ella levantó de nuevo los ojos.

La tensión, pensó, no era sólo suya. Descubrió los indicios de una noche de insomnio en el rostro de Emmett y se sintió impelida a reconfortarlo. Acercó una mano a su mejilla.

—Por favor, Emmett, olvidémoslo. Los dos hemos dicho cosas estos últimos días que no deberíamos haber dicho —sus ojos y su boca tenían una expresión seria mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la palma de la mano—. A mí tampoco me gustan las disculpas.

Emmett levantó los dedos y tomó entre ellos uno de sus rizos.

—Siempre has sido una extraña mezcla de tigre y gatito. Creo que había olvidado lo dulce que puedes ser —sus ojos ya no guardaban silencio cuando la Miró—. Te quiero, Rose.

—Emmett… —ella lo rodeó con los brazos y hundió la cara en su cuello. Por fin, la tensión se deshizo—. Te echaba de menos —murmuró—. No sabía dónde habías ido y la casa parecía tan vacía…

—Fui a la oficina —le dijo él al deslizar las manos bajo su camisa para acariciar su cálida espalda—. Deberías haberme llamado, si te sentías sola.

—Estuve a punto, pero pensé que… —suspiró y cerró los ojos, maravillosamente contenta—. No quería que pareciera que te estaba controlando.

—Tonta —murmuró él y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la besó brevemente—. Eres mi mujer, ¿recuerdas?

—Tienes que seguir recordándomelo —sugirió ella y sonrió—. Todavía no me siento como una esposa y no conozco las normas.

—Nosotros hacemos nuestras propias normas —esta vez, cuando la besó, lo hizo larga y pausadamente. Los huesos de Rose se licuaron al instante. Su boca se aferró a la de él, ávida y dulce, mientras el suave gemido de placer de Emmett caldeaba su piel.

—Quiero champán esta noche —le susurró ella al oído—. Tengo ganas de celebrar.

—¿Por Alice y Jasper? —preguntó Emmett antes de volver a besarla.

—Por nosotros, primero —contestó ella y se apartó lo justo para sonreírle—. Y luego por Alice y Jasper.

—Está bien. Pero mañana quiero ir al cine y comer palomitas.

—¡Oh, sí! —su cara se iluminó, llena de placer. Sus ojos danzaron—. Sí, a ver algo terriblemente triste o terriblemente divertido. Y luego quiero una pizza con pepperoni.

—Una mujer muy exigente —Emmett se rió al tomar su mano para llevársela a los labios. De pronto sus dedos apretaron los de ella. Sintiendo un drástico cambio de humor, Rose miró sus manos unidas. Emmett dio lentamente la vuelta a sus manos y examinó la leve sombra morada de sus muñecas—. Parece que te debo otra disculpa.

Preocupada por su repentino envaramiento, Rose se acercó a él.

—No, Emmett. No es nada.

—Al contrario —la frialdad de su tono la detuvo—. Es mucho.

—No. No puedo soportar que te pongas así —llena de frustración, Rose volvió a pasearse por la habitación—. No sé cómo tratarte cuando te pones educado y formal —se volvió para mirarlo y luego siguió recorriendo el cuarto—. Si vas a enfadarte, enfádate al menos de un modo que yo pueda entender. Grita, maldice, rompe algo —lo invitó con un ademán de la mano—. Pero no te quedes ahí como un pilar de la comunidad. Yo no entiendo a los pilares.

—Rose… —una sonrisa reticente afloró a la boca de Emmett mientras la miraba pasearse por la habitación hecha una furia—. Si supieras lo difícil que haces las cosas…

—No intento hacer las cosas difíciles —ella recogió un cojín del sofá y lo tiró al otro lado del cuarto—. Intento simplificarlas. Soy simple, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—Eres —dijo Emmett— infinitamente compleja.

—¡No, no, no! —Rose comenzó a patalear, furiosa porque estuvieran hablando de nuevo en círculos—. ¡No entiendes nada! —se echó el pelo hacia atrás con rabia—. Me voy arriba —anunció y salió de la habitación.

Fue directamente al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua hasta que empezó a despedir vaho. Echó descuidadamente una mezcla de polvos y aceites en la bañera y se desnudó. «_Es un idiota_», se dijo al meterse en la enorme bañera. Las burbujas se alzaron e hincharon a su alrededor. «_Y yo también_». Furiosa y llena de impotencia, tomó una esponja y empezó a frotarse.

«_Seguramente podría dejar de quererlo si me empeñara_». Frunció el ceño mirando la esponja y luego la estrujo sin piedad. «_Voy a dejar de quererlo y a esforzarme por odiarlo. En cuanto empiece a odiarlo_», concluyó, «_ya no seré una idiota_». Levantó la mirada bruscamente cuando se abrió la puerta.

—¿Te importa si me afeito? —preguntó Emmett tranquilamente, entrando en el baño. Se había quitado la chaqueta y llevaba sólo la camisa y los pantalones. Ignoró la mirada enfadada de Rose y sin esperar respuesta abrió el armario.

—He decidido odiarte —le informó Rose después de que sacara la loción de afeitar y empezara a enjabonarse la cara.

—¿Ah, sí? —ella vio por el espejo cómo se movían sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los suyos. La puso furiosa que tuvieran una expresión divertida—. ¿Otra vez?

—Antes se me daba bien —le recordó ella—. Y esta vez se me va a dar aún mejor.

—No me cabe ninguna duda —la navaja limpió su mejilla acariciándola—. La mayoría de las cosas mejoran con la edad.

—Voy a odiarte a la perfección.

—Me alegro por ti —le dijo Emmett mientras seguía afeitándose—. Uno debería tener siempre miras muy altas.

Fuera de sí, Rose arrojó la esponja y le dio entre los omóplatos. Sintió una oleada de satisfacción casi inmediata, seguida por otra de alarma. «_No va a dejar esto así_», se dijo amargamente. Aun así, sus ojos lo desafiaron. Emmett dejó lentamente la navaja de afeitar y se inclinó para recoger la esponja. El nerviosismo de Rose creció cuando se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la bañera. «_Él no me ahogaría_», pensó, sacudiéndose los leves alfilerazos de la duda. Mientras debatía la cuestión, Emmett se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Ella se dio cuenta con cierto fastidio de que había retrocedido hasta quedar en un rincón.

Emmett no hizo ningún comentario, sólo dejó caer la esponja en el agua con un plop. Distraída, Rose bajó la mirada. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que él se proponía, Emmett le puso una mano en la cabeza y la sumergió en el agua caliente y olorosa. Rose emergió escupiendo agua. El pelo le chorreaba, lleno de espuma, por los hombros y la cara mientras se quitaba las burbujas de los ojos.

—¡Te odio! —dijo, apartándose el pelo empapado—. ¡Voy a crecerme odiándote! ¡Voy a inventar nuevas formas de odiarte!

Emmett asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente.

—Todo el mundo debería tener un hobby.

—¡Oh! —ofuscada por la rabia, Rose le lanzó a la cara tanta agua como pudo. Se preparó para otra ahogadilla. Pero, para su asombro, Emmett se metió en la bañera con un movimiento suave e inesperado. Las burbujas rebosaron por el borde. La sorpresa de Rose se convirtió en una risa histérica—. Estás loco —concluyó mientras intentaba no sumergirse bajo el agua agitada—. ¿Cómo voy a odiarte como es debido si estás loco? —sus cuerpos se entrelazaron sin esfuerzo. La piel de Rose estaba resbaladiza y fragrante por el aceite y las manos de Emmett se deslizaron sobre ella, atrayéndola hacia sí. Su ropa mojada no era apenas nada entre ellos—. Me estás ahogando —protestó ella cuando la hizo cambiar de postura. Tragó burbujas y se rió otra vez—. Sabía que ibas a ahogarme.

—No voy a ahogarte —dijo Emmett—. Voy a hacer el amor contigo —la agarró por la cintura y la levantó hasta que tuvo la barbilla por encima del agua. Sus dedos se desplegaron sobre su vientre mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su pecho. Había en sus caricias una ternura que rara vez usaba—. Como parecías dispuesta a compartir tu esponja y tu agua, he pensado que querías que me uniera a ti —sonrió cuando Rose le apartó el pelo empapado de los ojos—. No quería que me acusaras de ser un estirado.

—No eres un estirado —dijo ella suavemente. Sus ojos reflejaban arrepentimiento cuando lo miró—. Emmett…

—Basta de disculpas por esta noche —la besó en la boca para acallarla y deslizó las manos lentamente por su cuerpo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para seducirla con una delicada caricia.

—Deberíamos hablar —murmuró Rose, pero sus palabras sonaron débiles y sin convicción. Su suspiro fue más elocuente.

—Mañana. Mañana seremos sensatos y hablaremos y aclararemos las cosas —mientras hablaba sus labios recorrían la cara de Rose. Sus manos buscaban, tocaban y seducían—. Esta noche te deseo. Quiero hacer el amor con mi mujer —acercó los labios a su cuello y lo saboreó antes de tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes. Rose se estremeció y se acercó a él—. Luego quiero sacarla por ahí y emborracharla un poco antes de traerla a casa y hacerle el amor otra vez.

Su boca volvió a la de ella, exigente y posesiva. Todo pensamiento sensato voló de la mente de Rose.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-35-**_

**Rose** empezó su jornada de trabajo mucho más tarde que de costumbre. Eran casi las once cuando acabó de ordenar y clasificar las fotografías. Al meterlas en un grueso sobre para mandarlas por correo, pensó en los meses anteriores. Por un momento, mientras repasaba lo sucedido, casi pudo sentir el olor caliente del combustible y oír el chillido de los neumáticos y el rugido de los motores. Sacudiendo la cabeza, comenzó a cerrar el sobre. «_Ya he terminado con todo eso. Lo he dejado atrás_».

Llena de energía, comenzó a revelar las fotografías de niños que había hecho en el parque y por Boston. Al fondo de su mente comenzaba a fraguarse la idea de un libro, una colección de fotografías de niños. El instinto le decía que algunas instantáneas eran excepcionales. «_Más tiempo_», se dijo, «_más variedad. Tendré que visitar algunos parques más_». Pasó la mañana y la primera parte de la tarde trabajando pacientemente, dejando actuar a sus dedos cuando el cuarto quedaba a oscuras. Aun así, sus pensamientos seguían derivando hacia Emmett.

Sabía que la noche que habían pasado haciendo el amor no había resuelto ninguno de sus problemas. Pensaba una y otra vez en la posibilidad de que Emmett volviera a pilotar. Una y otra vez ahuyentaba la idea. «_Cobarde_», se acusó mientras permanecía a oscuras. «_Tienes que pensar en ello, tienes que enfrentarte a ello. No sé si puedo_». Se apretó los ojos con los dedos y respiró hondo. «_Tengo que hablar con él. Sensatamente. ¿No es eso lo que dijo? Esta noche hablaremos con sensatez_». Se dijo que habían hablado muy poco desde que Emmett le pidió que se casara con él en la habitación del motel, cerca de Watkins Glen. Era hora, pensó, de averiguar qué quería cada uno del otro y qué estaba dispuesto a dar.

Encerrada en el cuarto oscuro con la bombilla roja arrojando su luz pálida, Rose descubrió por sí misma una de las respuestas. Mientras cambiaba las fotografías de cubeta y las imágenes se iban formando en el papel, empezó a comprender plenamente lo que había estado buscando. Las caras de los niños le devolvían la mirada, algunos sonrientes, otros enrabietados o llorosos. Había bebés dormidos, niños pequeños con cara de luna, preescolares de ojos inquisitivos. Rose colgó las fotografías con una creciente sensación de serenidad.

Quería hijos. Quería tener una familia y todo lo que ello implicaba. El hogar, la normalidad, el compromiso de una familia estructurada era algo que, ahora lo sabía, deseaba y que tal vez le había dado miedo pedir. Un hogar permanente con el hombre al que amaba… Los hijos de Emmett… Las tradiciones familiares. Sus tradiciones familiares. ¿Sentiría Emmett lo mismo? Rose se apartó el pelo de la cara e intentó deducir la respuesta. Descubrió que a pesar del tiempo que hacía que lo conocía y de la intimidad que habían compartido, no lo sabía.

«_Tendremos que hablarlo_», se dijo mientras estudiaba las copias puestas a secar. «_Tendremos que hablar de muchas cosas_». Echó un vistazo al reloj y vio que aún le quedaban unas horas de la tarde. Era hora, se dijo, de concluir su compromiso con Alice y el reportaje fotográfico sobre las carreras. Recogió su equipo y subió a llamar a la oficina de Emmett. La voz rápida y eficiente de su secretaria le contestó.

—Hola, Linda, soy la señora McCarty. ¿Está Emmett ocupado?

—Lo siento, señora McCarty, no está aquí. ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje, o puedo hacer algo por usted?

—Bueno, no, yo… Sí, la verdad es que sí —decidió Rose mirando otra vez su reloj. Quería acabar aquello ese mismo día—. Está trabajando en un coche nuevo, un coche de Fórmula 1 para la temporada próxima.

—Sí, el que conducirá su hermano.

—Eso es. Me gustaría hacerle unas fotos, si es posible.

—No creo que sea problema, señora McCarty, si no le importa conducir un poco. El señor McCarty y el equipo han llevado el coche a la pista para probarlo.

—Perfecto —Rose tomó la libreta y el lápiz que había junto al teléfono—. Tendrá que darme indicaciones. Todavía no he ido a la pista.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-36-**_

* * *

Media hora después, Rose paró el coche junto al familiar óvalo de la pista. Al salir del coche, la brisa áspera se enredó en su pelo y le abrió la chaqueta sin abrochar. El ruido del motor llegó a sus oídos. Se protegió los ojos con la mano y vio cómo el bólido rojo daba vueltas a toda velocidad por el circuito. El olor a goma caliente y gasolina llenaba el aire. «_Esto nunca cambia_», pensó y se deslizó la correa de la cámara alrededor del cuello. Reconoció a Jacob con un grupo de hombres, se preguntó fugazmente dónde estaba Emmett y se puso a trabajar.

Se movió rápidamente. Tras elegir la mejor posición desde la que disparar, eligió una lente y ajustó la cámara. Girando rápidamente los botones y moviendo el cuerpo, disparó fotografía tras fotografía. El coche, se dijo, era rápido. Parecía una bola de fuego cuando doblaba una curva y enfilaba la recta. «_Será perfecto para Jasper_», se dijo, imaginándoselo sin esfuerzo en la cabina. «_Y Jasper para él_». Se irguió y se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—No puedes pasar mucho tiempo alejada de la pista, ¿eh, niña?

Rose se volvió y sonrió al ver la cara ceñuda de Jacob.

—No puedo estar alejada de ti, Jacob —contestó. Le quitó el puro de la boca y le dio un sonoro beso. Él arrastró los pies cuando le devolvió el cigarro.

—No me respetas —masculló. Se aclaró la garganta y la miró entornando los ojos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, muy bien —le dijo ella. Dejándose llevar por una vieja costumbre, frotó su barba áspera con la palma de la mano—. ¿Y tú?

—Muy liado —gruñó, pero se puso colorado bajo su mueca feroz—. Entre tu hermano y tu marido no me queda casi tiempo.

—Ése es el precio que pagas por ser el mejor.

Jacob soltó un bufido, aceptando la verdad.

—Jasper estará listo para el coche cuando el coche esté listo para él —profetizó—. Es una pena que no tengamos dos —añadió pensativo mientras volvía a fijar los ojos entornados en la pista—. Emmett sabe cómo manejar una máquina.

Rose se disponía a hacer un comentario cuando comprendió por completo el significado de sus palabras. Sus ojos volaron a la pista y se clavaron en el coche. Emmett. El sabor a hierro del miedo se le alzó en la garganta. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando negar lo que su mente le gritaba que era cierto.

—¿Emmett está conduciendo? —se oyó preguntar. Su voz le sonó fina y hueca, como si hubiera viajado por un largo túnel.

—Sí, el piloto de pruebas está enfermo —contestó Jacob tranquilamente antes de alejarse arrastrando los pies. Rose se quedó sola mientras el rugido del motor seguía sonando.

El coche viró bruscamente en una curva y luego se enderezó sin perder velocidad. Rose sentía la frente como el hielo. Las náuseas anudaban su estómago y por un momento el sol brillante se oscureció. Se mordió el labio inferior y dejó que el dolor aplastara su debilidad. Permaneció allí, llena de impotencia, mientras docenas de accidentes pasaban ante el ojo de su memoria. «_Otra vez no_», se dijo, desesperada. _«¡Oh, Dios, otra vez no!_».

Emmett conducía como había conducido siempre, con perfecto control y determinación, no como un cometa, sino como un tirano despiadado y astuto. Rose empezó a temblar incontrolablemente en medio de la brisa veloz del otoño. «_Hará calor en la cabina_», se dijo mientras sus dedos se entumecían sobre la correa de la cámara. «_Mucho calor, y lo único que ve es la pista, lo único que oye es el motor. Y la velocidad es como una droga que lo arrastra constantemente_».

El miedo la mantuvo paralizada incluso después de oír el gemido del motor al frenarse. Se quedó erguida y quieta cuando Emmett se detuvo junto al grupo de hombres y tras desatarse, salió de la cabina y se quitó el casco. Se quitó el pasamontañas y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ella lo había visto hacer aquellos mismos gestos tras incontables carreras en incontables circuitos. El dolor empezó a abrirse paso a través de su miedo helado. Su respiración se hizo irregular. Emmett sonreía a Jacob y su risa llegó hasta ella. Él arrugó la frente cuando Jacob le dijo algo y sus ojos siguieron el gesto despreocupado del mecánico hasta que se toparon con Rose.

Por un momento, sólo se miraron el uno al otro; marido y esposa, hombre y mujer, dos personas que se conocían desde hacía más de una década. Ella vio cambiar su expresión, pero no esperó a descifrarla. Las lágrimas llegaron tan bruscamente que no pudo retenerlas. «_He perdido_», pensó y se apretó la cara con las manos. Mientras Emmett se abría paso entre el grupo de hombres, ella dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia su coche. Él la llamó, pero ella abrió la puerta y montó. Al girar la llave, sólo pensaba en escapar. Unos segundos después, salía a toda velocidad del circuito.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-37-**_

* * *

Casi era de noche cuando tomó la calle que conducía a su casa. Las farolas se estaban encendiendo. El coche de Emmett estaba junto a la acera, en lugar de en el garaje y Rose detuvo su MG tras él. Apagó el motor y apoyó la frente un momento contra el volante. Las dos horas que había pasado conduciendo la habían calmado, pero la habían dejado muy débil. Se tomó su tiempo para recobrar fuerzas. Con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, salió del coche y subió por el camino de entrada. Al alargar la mano hacia el picaporte, la puerta se abrió. Se miraron desde sendos lados del umbral.

Emmett la estudió como si la viera por primera vez: cuidadosa y metódicamente, sin una sonrisa que estorbara su concentración. Sus ojos tenían una expresión cautelosa, pero inquisitiva. Ella se acordó de la primera noche, en la fiesta de Jasper, cuando al abrir la puerta se lo encontró fuera. Emmett la había mirado de aquel mismo modo. _«¿Alguna vez me olvidaré de él?»_, se preguntó casi desapasionadamente mientras le sostenía la mirada. «_No_», se contestó. «_Nunca_».

—Hale…

Emmett le tendió la mano para que entrara, pero ella no hizo caso y pasó a su lado. Dejó cuidadosamente el maletín de la cámara, pero no se quitó la chaqueta antes de entrar en el salón. Sin decir nada, se acercó a la barra y se sirvió una copa de coñac. Había tornado una decisión durante su paseo de dos horas en coche, pero no iba a ser fácil ponerla en práctica. Bebió un trago de coñac, cerró los ojos como si le quemara la garganta y volvió a beber. Emmett estaba en la puerta y la miraba.

—He bajado a buscarte al cuarto oscuro —frunció el ceño al ver la ausencia de color de sus mejillas y metió las manos en los bolsillos—. He visto las fotografías que tienes secándose. Son extraordinarias, Rose. Eres extraordinaria. Cada vez que creo saber quién eres, descubro otra faceta tuya —cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, él entró en la habitación—. Te debo una explicación por lo de esta tarde.

—No —Rose sacudió la cabeza al dejar la copa sobre la mesa—. Ya me dijiste en otra ocasión que tu profesión no tenía nada que ver conmigo —levantó los ojos y lo miró fijamente—. No quiero una explicación.

Emmett dio un paso hacia ella. Las sombras de la habitación cambiaron cuando se movió.

—¿Qué quieres entonces, Rose?

—El divorcio —dijo ella con sencillez. Sintió la presión de la emoción alzándose en su garganta y añadió rápidamente—: Cometimos un error, Emmett y cuanto antes lo arreglemos, más fácil será para los dos.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó él. La miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Debería ser fácil de solucionar —dijo ella, eludiendo la pregunta—. Me gustaría que lo hicieras tú, ya que tienes abogados y yo no. No quiero ningún acuerdo.

—¿Otra copa? —preguntó Emmett y se volvió hacia la barra.

Su tono despreocupado hizo que ella lo mirara con recelo.

—Sí —contestó.

Quería parecer tan tranquila como él. La habitación quedó en silencio, salvo por el tintineo del cristal contra el cristal. Con el decantador en la mano, Emmett se acercó a ella y volvió a llenar su copa. El sol entraba de soslayo por la ventana y caía a sus pies. Rose bebió, preguntándose con un destello de embriaguez si debían brindar por su divorcio.

—No —dijo Emmett y bebió.

—¿No? —repitió ella y se preguntó si le había leído el pensamiento.

—No, Rose, no puedes divorciarte. ¿Se te ofrece alguna otra cosa?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y luego los entornó ante su arrogancia.

—Conseguiré el divorcio. Me buscaré un abogado y te demandaré —dejó su copa de golpe—. No puedes impedírmelo.

—Me enfrentaré a ti, Hale —contestó él con tranquilidad mientras dejaba su copa junto a la de ella—. Y ganaré —alargó el brazo y tomó un puñado de su pelo—. No voy a dejarte marchar. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Ya te lo dije, soy un egoísta —le tiró del pelo y la estrechó en sus brazos—. Te quiero y no tengo intención de vivir sin ti.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —furiosa, ella intentó apartarlo de un empujón—. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar tanto en ti mismo que no piensas en mis sentimientos? Tú no sabes nada del amor —empezó a patalear, irritada porque sus esfuerzos no sirvieran de nada.

—Rose, vas a hacerte daño —Emmett cerró los brazos a su alrededor y la levantó. Ella se resistió un momento; luego se dio por vencida. Cerró los ojos, enfurecida por tener que rendirse.

—Suéltame —dijo entre dientes, pero con voz tranquila y firme.

—¿Vas a escucharme?

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Quería negarse. Sus ojos brillaban de rabia y dolor.

—No tengo elección, ¿no crees?

—Por favor.

Aquellas palabras la pillaron desprevenida. Estaban también en los ojos de Emmett. Derrotada, Rose asintió con la cabeza. Cuando Emmett la soltó, se alejó, acercándose a la ventana. La luna temprana era blanca, redonda y prometedora. Su luz caía a raudales sobre los árboles desnudos y brillaba sobre las hojas dispersas. Rose pensó que nunca había visto una soledad semejante.

—No tenía ni idea de que ibas a ir hoy a la pista.

Rose soltó una risa rápida; luego apoyó la frente en el cristal.

—¿Pensaste que lo que no supiera no me dolería?

—Hale… —el tono de su voz la persuadió para volver la cabeza y mirarlo—. No pensé nada, ése es el caso —hizo un gesto rápido de frustración impropio de él—. Pruebo los coches de cuando en cuando, es una costumbre. No se me ocurrió cómo te afectaría hasta que me di la vuelta y te vi allí.

—¿Habría cambiado algo?

—¡Maldita sea, Rose! —su voz sonó dura e impaciente.

—¿Es una pregunta poco razonable? —contestó ella. Le resultaba imposible estarse quieta y empezó a pasearse por la habitación—. A mí no me lo parece. Está perfectamente justificada. Este último mes he descubierto algo sobre mí misma. Contigo, no puedo estar en segundo lugar —hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Tengo que ser lo primero, no puedo viajar en el asiento de atrás, como siempre he hecho con Jasper. No es lo mismo en absoluto. Quiero… necesito algo sólido, algo permanente. Llevo toda mi vida esperándolo. Esta casa… —hizo un gesto impotente; sus ideas fluían tan rápidamente que las palabras no podían seguirles el paso—. Quiero lo que representa. No me importa que la dejemos una docena de veces al año para ir a una docena de sitios distintos, con tal de que esté aquí para volver a ella. Quiero estabilidad, quiero compromiso, quiero un hogar, hijos. Hijos tuyos —su voz tembló, llena de sentimientos, pero se volvió con los ojos secos y levantó la vista hacia él—. Lo quiero todo.

Se giró de nuevo y tragó saliva. Respiró dos veces largamente, confiando en tranquilizarse.

—Cuando esta tarde te vi en el coche… —la emoción la embargó y sacudió la cabeza antes de poder continuar—. No puedo explicar lo que sentí. Puede que sea irracional, pero no puedo controlarlo —se apretó entre los ojos con la mano e intentó hablar con calma—. No puedo volver a vivir así. Te quiero y a veces apenas puedo creer que estemos juntos. Quiero que seas como eres. Y sé que las cosas que quiero tal vez no sean importantes para ti. Pero cuando pienso en que vuelvas a correr…

—¿Por qué iba a volver a correr? —preguntó él con calma y curiosidad.

Rose movió los hombros, indefensa.

—Dijiste que quizá lo hicieras el día que descubrí lo del coche nuevo de Jasper. Sé que es importante para ti.

—¿Crees que te haría eso? —esta vez, el tono de su voz hizo que Rose lo mirara a los ojos—. ¿Llevas todo este tiempo pensando eso? —se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros—. No me interesa volver a correr. Pero si me interesara, podría vivir sin ello. Me interesa más mi mujer, Hale —la zarandeó, pero su gesto era más una caricia que un castigo—. ¿Cómo voy a pensar en correr sabiendo cómo te afecta? ¿Es que no ves que eres lo más importante de mi vida?

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero sólo consiguió sacudir la cabeza antes de que él continuara.

—No, seguramente no lo sabes. Supongo que no te lo he dejado muy claro. Es hora de que lo haga —frotó ligeramente sus hombros antes de bajar las manos—. En primer lugar, te presioné para que nos casáramos, aprovechándome del accidente de Jasper. He pasado algunos malos momentos por eso. Déjame acabar —le dijo cuando ella hizo amago de protestar—. Te deseaba y esa noche parecías tan perdida… Te obligué a casarte y te traje a Boston a toda prisa, sin darte ninguno de los caprichos a los que tenías derecho. La verdad es que me daba miedo que te fueras y me dije que te compensaría cuando estuviéramos casados.

—Emmett… —lo interrumpió ella y acercó la mano a su mejilla—. Yo no necesito ningún capricho.

—¿Es ésta la misma mujer que una vez comparó un garaje con Manderley? —repuso él. Se llevó sus dedos a los labios y luego los soltó—. Puede que yo necesite dártelo, Rose. Puede que por eso me devoraran los celos al pensar que pasaste la tarde en el parque con Jonathan. Debería haber estado contigo. Te presioné para que fueras mi esposa y no me molesté en hablar de las cosas más sutiles —con las manos en los bolsillos, se volvió y empezó a pasearse por la habitación—. Es difícil ser paciente cuando llevas enamorado casi diez años.

—¿Qué? —Rose lo miró fijamente; luego se sentó lentamente en el brazo del sofá—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Emmett se volvió hacia ella con su sonrisa ladeada.

—Puede que si me hubiera explicado al principio nos hubiéramos ahorrado estos problemas. No sé cuándo empecé a quererte. Me cuesta recordar un tiempo en que no te quisiera. Eras una adolescente con unos ojos increíbles y risa de mujer. Casi me volviste loco.

—¿Por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Hale, eras poco más que una niña. Yo era un hombre adulto —con una risa, se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Jasper era mi mejor amigo. Si te hubiera tocado, me habría matado con toda razón. No, esa noche en Le Mans no podía dormir porque una chica de dieciséis años me estaba volviendo loco. En el garaje, cuando me di la vuelta y casi caíste en mis brazos, te deseaba tanto que casi sentía dolor. Tanto que me defendí poniéndome cruel. Alejarte de mí era lo único decente que podía hacer. ¡Dios, me aterrorizabas!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, levantó la copa que Rose había dejado abandonada.

—Sabía que tenía que darte tiempo para crecer, tiempo para que tuvieras una vida propia. Los seis años que pasé sin verte fueron increíblemente largos. Fue durante ese tiempo cuando empecé a fabricar coches y me mudé a esta casa —se volvió y la miró de nuevo—. Siempre te imaginaba aquí. Me parecía lo único posible. Tu sitio estaba aquí, conmigo, lo sentía. Nunca he hecho el amor con otra mujer en esta casa —dejó su copa y sus ojos se volvieron oscuros e intensos—. Nunca ha habido otra más que tú. Sombras, sucedáneos, como mucho. He deseado a otras mujeres, pero nunca he querido a otra. Nunca he necesitado a otra.

Rose tragó saliva. No sabía si podía confiar en su voz.

—Emmett, ¿me necesitas?

—Sólo para vivir día a día —se acercó a ella y pasó una mano por su pelo—. He aprendido unas cuantas cosas estas últimas semanas. Puedes hacerme daño —deslizó un dedo por un lado de su garganta mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Nunca pensé que eso fuera posible. Lo que pienses de mí me importa. Nunca me ha importado un bledo lo que nadie pensara de mí. Te has vuelto más importante para mí de mil maneras distintas con cada día que pasaba. Y mi necesidad de ti no ha disminuido —sonrió lentamente—. Y todavía me das pánico.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo el calor reconfortante de la felicidad.

—Supongo que un matrimonio como éste nunca será del todo tranquilo y rutinario.

—Me parece que no.

—Supongo que siempre será un poco tempestuoso y exigente.

—E interesante —añadió Emmett.

—Supongo que cuando dos personas llevan enamoradas tanto tiempo como nosotros, pueden ser bastante tercas —levantó los brazos—. Siempre te he querido, ¿sabes?, incluso todos estos años, cuando intentaba no quererte. Volver a ti fue volver a casa. Quiero que me beses hasta que no pueda respirar.

Mientras ella hablaba aún, Emmett se apoderó de su boca.

—Rose… —murmuró al cabo de un rato y apoyó la mejilla contra la de ella.

—No, no, todavía respiro —ella buscó ávidamente su boca hasta que él abandonó sus caricias suaves. Salvajes, turbulentos, electrizados, sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez mientras la habitación se llenaba de una suave oscuridad—. ¡Oh, Emmett! —Rose lo abrazó con fuerza un momento; luego le hizo levantar la cara y pasó los dedos por su pelo—. ¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan idiotas y no decirnos lo que sentíamos?

—El matrimonio es nuevo para los dos, Rose —Emmett frotó la nariz contra la de ella—. Sólo tenemos que practicar un poco más.

—Me siento como una esposa —le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí—. Me siento de verdad como una esposa. Y me gusta.

—Creo que una esposa debería tener una luna de miel —murmuró Emmett mientras empezaba a disfrutar de los privilegios de un marido—. Debería haberte dicho que he pasado tanto tiempo en la oficina para poder escaparme un par de semanas. Empezando desde ya. ¿Adónde te gustaría ir?

—¿A cualquier parte? —preguntó ella, flotando bajo el poder embriagador de sus manos.

—A cualquier parte.

—A ninguna parte —contestó ella al deslizar las manos bajo su jersey. La espalda de Emmett era tensa y cálida bajo sus manos—. He oído que aquí el servicio es estupendo —le sonrió cuando él levantó la cara—. Y me encantan las vistas —alargó el brazo hacia atrás, encontró el teléfono y lo pasó por encima de su cabeza—. Ten, llama a la señora Trilby y dile que nos hemos ido a… las Fidji dos semanas. Dale vacaciones. Cerraremos la puerta con llave, desconectaremos el teléfono y desaparecemos.

—Me he casado con una mujer muy lista —concluyó Emmett. Tomó el teléfono y lo dejó caer al suelo—. La llamaré luego… más tarde —bajó la boca y la frotó suavemente sobre la de Rose—. Has dicho algo sobre niños, ¿no?

Los ojos que habían empezado a cerrarse se abrieron de nuevo.

—Sí.

—¿En cuántos habías pensado? —preguntó él mientras besaba sus párpados cerrados de nuevo.

—No había pensado ningún número —murmuró Rose.

—¿Por qué no empezamos con uno y seguimos a partir de ahí? —sugirió Emmett—. Un proyecto importante como éste debería ponerse en marcha inmediatamente, ¿no crees?

—Desde luego que sí —contestó Rose. El crepúsculo se volvió noche cuando sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**bueno chica esto es todo, espero les haya gustado la historia tanto como me gusto a mi adaptarla para ustedes.  
**

**muchisimas gracias a todas las que me leyeron y comentaron, y tambien a las q leyeron pero no tuvieron nada q decir.. muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas en especial a:  
**

**Kabum **

**reneesme3**

lidiacarely

cullenfaan

Queen Scarlett

sango-higashikuni

bitha-granger

Ivy

Dnisse

gabyhyatt

dark-fate96


End file.
